The Colour Jealousy
by lovely monsieur
Summary: A mysterious stalker and a whirlwind of unfortunate events leaves Mike wondering just who is so obsessed with his boss.
1. Blissful Ignorance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Suits! USA does.

* * *

><p>How the hell did he end up with ten hours worth of work due in less then four hours, Mike had no idea. He leaned back in his computer chair, the half empty can of red bull pressed against his lower lip in thought as his burning eyes focused directly into the searing luminescence of his screen. The last minute 'gift', as Harvey liked to call it, was a new case the senior partner was working on. Pro bono. Ah, of course! <em>That's <em>why Mike was stuck with all this crap. The associate let out a tired sigh and he let the now empty can dangle loosely in between his thumb and index finger as he pressed a hand against his eyes. It was only around eight o' clock, but Mike felt like he was already at his limit. With news that his grandmother was having some trouble breathing lately and would react negatively towards the medication the doctors tried to dump on her, Mike was held between a rock and a hard place. Seeing as Harvey was one of the most emotionless and insensitive beings he could ever meet, it was either his job or personal life, and (even though he wanted nothing with being like the man) Harvey always told him never to mix personal issues with work. The hypocrite. Mike tossed the can into a trash can and grabbed another one from inside his bag, cracking it open with the perfection of a seasoned can opener.

"Still here?" A low and sweet voice met his ears. Mike's light gaze snapped up to the brunette beauty before him. Rachel stood confidently, her hips slightly tilted towards the left. This was easily noticeable by the gray-black pencil skirt that hugged her curves easily.

"Eyes up, dude." She snorted, tapping the manila folder she was carrying, on the wall of his tiny cubicle. Mike leaned back again and tried to place a Harvey-esque smirk on his face.

"Yeah, just finishing up a few things Harvey wanted me to look into." Mike mumbled motioning to the piles of folders neatly stacked next to his computer, trying to ignore how he sounded like a well trained puppy.

As if sensing his analogy, Rachel snorted and hefted the folder back against her bosom and shook her mess of dark hair, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll have a treat for you when you're done." She said in a mother like tone as she began her walk back to her office. Mike furrowed his brows and lifted himself slightly from the chair, balancing with his palms on the desk.

"Not funny!" He yelled after her, only earning a ring of laughter. Mike sighed and plopped back onto the upholstery of his chair when he suddenly felt a tug on the back of the chair. Nearly falling backwards, he caught himself and turned his gaze on the assaulter. Harvey stuck the offending hand into his pocket and arched an eyebrow at the now grumbling Mike.

"Try to be a little quieter, it's late." He quipped and tilted his head slightly, and smile evidently pulling the corners of his lips, "What are you still doing here anyway?"

Mike opened his mouth several times as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing now. _Oh well, you know Harvey I'm just finishing the work that was assigned to you. But, I could totally go to Jessica right now and tell her that I've finished since apparently you can't, for the life of you, remember that you were the one who shoved all of this on me! _He raged quietly inside his mind as Harvey waited patiently for an answer. Mike turned his head back to stare at the blinking cursor on his computer screen and rolled his eyes discreetly.

"I'm almost done with the cross-checking of this guy's history," Mike said, motioning to the window minimized on his screen. Harvey leaned forward slightly as Mike opened the tab up and clucked his tongue.

"Not done yet?" He said, feigning surprise, and earned a sarcastic chuckle from Mike.

"Well, _anyways_, turns out this guy actually has a legitimate history with this kind of stuff…." Mike muttered, as if just realizing it for the first time. People like that made him sick. He rarely held contempt for people, but stalkers? Really? He hadn't the misfortune to come into contact with one, but this case was proving to be just that. Harvey moved closer and clicked on one of the tabs, opening up the guy's crime history.

"Too easy." He said quietly, and Mike knew he was talking to himself more then anything. Mike shifted a little in his seat and tried to pick up anything in Harvey's gaze as he stared into the screen. _Gee, I could really go for a 'Good job, Mike!' or something of that nature._ He almost laughed at his own stupidity, of course thee Harvey wouldn't offer that kind of service. Finally Harvey moved away, and started walking towards the elevator.

"Have those peeper reports," _Hah, he said peeper…_,"and the cases in which he got a restraining order enacted against him," _Sure…_,"on my desk by tomorrow," _Of course…,_"morning at eight," _Perfect...,_"_AM._"

_Yes your majesty. _"Sure thing, Harvey." Mike said, tapping at the polished keys as though he were typing something up quickly. He glanced at Harvey who was standing in front of the elevator whilst talking on the phone with someone. Mike sighed, twined his fingers together, and rested his chin against them thoughtfully. He didn't expect everything to be all handy dandy when he first came, but seriously…he felt like he was being put down every time he walked into this office. And it didn't help the fact that all the partners at Pearson Hardman viewed him as some naïve, innocent, soft, _child. _He bit down on his lower lip, and rubbed his tired eyes before returning to his typing.

A small chill ran up his spine and he turned his head slightly, Harvey was long gone, and Rachel was too probably. The office was nearly empty now, except for a few straggling temps running through and a few of the other associates finishing up last minute business. Mike's fingers hovered over the keys, wondering why this sudden fear lodged itself into the pit of his stomach. He took a few cooling breaths before saving all of his work onto a hard drive and slipping it into his bag. He could just finish the work up at home…not like he needed to be here. He glanced around wearily, and loosened the tie's vice grip around his neck. It was a strange feeling; Mike didn't know how he should describe it. _I'm being…watched? _No…that was just the atmosphere of the case getting to him. Even so, he stood up abruptly and slipped the folders into his bag individually, and he shrugged the strap over his shoulder. He picked up the remaining folders, and froze mid step.

The place was empty now, but he thought he had heard…breathing? Mike's breath hitched in his throat at the thought of an associate serial killer being on the loose, but immediately shrugged that idea off. He closed his eyes briefly, counted to three, and then spun around on his heel. His eyes widened slightly, and he stumbled back, a silent yelp failing to fall from his lips.

"Jesus, Louis, you scared me!" Mike panted as he clutched his chest, trying desperately to keep his heart rate under control. Louis merely smiled and looked around as if this was just another morning and it was goddamn night time.

"Well, I don't know why you would have to be scared of me," Louis said, and Mike did his best to hold Louis' gaze, but found he couldn't and immediately averted his attention elsewhere. "I just came to tell you that this letter was dropped off onto my desk." Louis' lip curled, as if disgusted by the fact, and pulled a pristine white envelope from his pocket holding it out to Mike.

Mike leaned forward slightly and attempted to grab it, but Louis' pulled it back his gaze suspicious, "Now, why wouldn't they put," He glanced down at Mike's desk, "_, here?_"

Mike swallowed thickly, and scratched his head, "I-uh-have no idea…Louis." He stammered out, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Did you read it?" He asked, tilting his head.

Louis tilted his as well, and another smile gleamed across his face, "Do you think I'd have time to violate a little associate's private life?"

_Yes! _Mike shook his head, and readily accepted the letter that was passed back to him. Louis opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but instead took his leave then. Mike watched him go for a little while, and finally when the junior partner disappeared from his sight, he let his shoulders relax. He stared down at the letter for sometime, suddenly starting to feel his heart beat faster and his muscles beginning to tense again. He furrowed his brows and glared thoughtfully down at the envelope, before slipping his finger under the flap and opening it up. He brought out the neatly folded piece of paper and started reading. A few seconds later he balled up the paper and tossed it into the trash.

"Figures." He hissed under his breath and stormed, down the narrow way and to the elevator. Someone must have found out about the case he was working on and decided to play a little joke on him. Well it's not going to work guys. I'm not _that _naïve. _And what's with all that shit about Harvey?_ He hit the button and when the doors opened, he walked inside and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for it to go down.

_Dear Michael J. Ross,_

_I know you probably think you're safe at this company, but I just wanted to tell you a little secret. You will get no where in this business, and I'll make sure about that. I'll find out all of your little secrets. Harvey won't even bat an eyelash at you when I'm through with you. Do you understand Michael? Do you? If you aren't scared by now, I guess the first part of my plan will have to start soon. Hmm…don't worry your pretty little head about it right now. I see how you slave over the hours of work Harvey gives you and it makes me sick. I want to let you know that I deserve to be in your place more then anything. Harvey doesn't care about you, you know? He cares about me. I know it; he just has a hard time of showing it because he doesn't want to show favoritism. Don't think just because you answer to him it means that he thinks of you in the slightest as an equal. Because he doesn't! HE DOESN'T. HE DOESN'T. HE DOESN'T. HE DOESN'T. HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_HE DOESN'T._

_Have a nice day._


	2. To Be a Fickle Foe

There was an incessant ringing in Mike's ears that he tried to block out with his pillow. It didn't work of course, and the annoying sound blended together forming a single tone of teeth-grinding proportions. Mike let out a steady groan under his breath and flung himself up into a sitting position, his fingers still curled tightly around the fabric of the pillow he has used as a shield. He turned his blurry vision to the source of his ear discomfort and found it erupted from the phone he had tossed carelessly onto the floor the night before. Or in all actuality, the wee hours of the morning. He couldn't quite remember when he had gotten to sleep, but it was most certainly not a healthy hour. He got up stiffly from the couch he had made his bed and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. After a few moments of mental preparation, he got up slowly and picked his way to the forgotten phone. He furrowed his brows slightly at the blinking message on the front that said 'New Voicemails', and immediately snatched it up, flipping it open in one fluid motion.

His blue hue's widened considerably when he saw the amount of times Harvey had called him and left messages. He glanced at the time quickly and saw that it was only seven. He still had an hour to get to the office before Harvey's set deadline…but...then, why was the senior partner calling him so much. His stomach churned at the thought that something disastrous had happened, but he fought the feeling away for a short moment as he redialed the number.

"Mike." Harvey's voice sounded halfway through the first ring.

Mike's heart jumped at the tone of voice, it held notes of confusion…anger…frustration. What was going on. "Harvey…has something happened?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly under the pressure of his wild imagination.

"Where are you now?" The bark in his voice made Mike flinch and he fumbled to keep a firm grip on his phone. He hadn't noticed when his hands became slightly moist by sweat.

"I-i was just on my way…to…the…" He didn't finish the sentence as he heard dead silence on the other end, not even a single breath, like he had moved away from the phone. "Harvey…?"

"…Nevermind, just get here _now_." Harvey growled lowly before the line went completely dead. Mike blinked, confusion filling him to the brim as he got up gingerly, the phone still clenched tightly against his ear. He shuddered as different scenarios cascaded through his mind and he suddenly remembered the crumple letter he'd tossed away. Who had written it? He thumbed his phone before closing it delicately and gathered his things, deciding a day without proper hygiene was better then a deathly stare-down from Harvey.

* * *

><p>Mike pulled up to the curb just as they hemorrhaging clouds over head let go of their heavy cargo and the droplets splashed against his bed hair. He flattened the spiky bits down with the rain water before stumbling up to the entrance of Pearson Hardman. He looked around the front of the building, seeing police cars lined up on the curb where he locked his bike. His eyes darkened slightly at the sight and he silently wondered what the hell was going on. Hating Harvey for a brief moment, seeing as how the other male said <em>nothing <em>about the current situation, he pressed the elevator button to go up to the right floor.

"Hold the door!" A voice called, and Mike immediately lunged towards the open doors button and hit it. He watched the doors work apart again, and revealed the awkward and flustered face of Harold. Mike smiled and scooted away from the door to allow better access. Harold nodded his thanks a nervous smile on his face.

"Some people from the office called me and said there was something weird going on." Harold said, as though explaining his appearance. "They sounded really worried about it."

Mike remained quiet for a few seconds as he contemplated this, but was soon broken out of it when Harold bumped into him as if trying to dispel the sudden trance-like straight. Harold smiled and shook his head putting the folders he was carrying into his bag.

"O-oh yeah, sorry about that…" He muttered, holding Harold's gaze before the latter turned and faced the doors again as they opened. The pair stepped out and looked around as the other associates whispered amongst them selves. They immediately quieted when they saw the two standing quite uncomfortably and watched them. Or more so watched Mike. Mike looked around confused slightly and Harold smiled sympathetically before rushing to his own cubicle. Mike tried to ignore the feeling of eyes trained on him as he made his way up to Harvey's office.

"Mike!" A familiar voice sounded, and Mike paused in his tracks to stare at the brunette. Rachel's eyebrows knit together worriedly and she smiled. "Hey, I was just wondering if you knew anything about why the police are here." She said, motioning towards Harvey's office. When Mike shook his head she brought her manicured thumbnail to her painted lips.

"It's really odd you know…" She whispered, shaking her head slowly, "I tried asking Donna about it, but…she wouldn't say anything." Rachel sighed and lifted her gaze to the ceiling. Mike smiled and nodded as he inched towards his path.

Rachel moved closer and lifted her hand, rearranging his bag more securely. "Sorry, it just looked like everything was about to fall out." She giggled, and then pulled the folders graciously back to her chest. "I'll see you around." He blinked after her, falling into a state of fantasy when he remembered that he had to go see Harvey.

* * *

><p>"While I value the work you guys do, I won't sit here and believe that-" Harvey was cut off when Mike pushed his way through the glass doors. Mike froze in his tracks when he saw two grim faced police officers sitting in front of Harvey's desk. Harvey's lips formed a tight line as he pointed at an empty seat. Feeling sudden dread pool in his stomach, Mike took his assigned seat and glanced curiously at the police officers and then at Harvey, who was staring at him like he was hiding something.<p>

"What's going on?" Mike blurted out, shattering the tense silence. The dark police officer on the left shifted in his seat slightly and shot a look towards his partner, who glared at Harvey, who clenched his pen tightly.

"These nice gentlemen just came to inform me that our client was murdered." Harvey said, brandishing his hand out as he leaned back in his chair.

Mike blinked, shocked into a stunned silence. His lips tried to form the word 'What', but all that came out was a weak, "…t." The police officers exchanged another glance and the red haired man got up, hitching his pants up as he did so.

"Now, we know this might be a little shocking to you, but Harvey here," He said, flicking his gaze towards the senior partner, "told us that you've been doing research on the suspect." He said flicking a pack of cigarettes between his fingers, earning a displeased look from Harvey.

Mike swallowed and nodded shortly before he popped the top on his bag and shifted through the correct folders. He furrowed his brows and looked a little closer. "Huh…?" He accidently said aloud.

"Well Mike?" Harvey said, leaning forward slightly and laced his fingers together on the desk.

Mike searched a little harder, but he came out empty handed. "I'm…I-i'm pretty sure I put all of them in here…" He said more to himself then anything. One of the police officers cursed under his breath and said something about 'a bad idea', and Harvey got up, staring Mike down as he went. Mike gulped and fixed his bag again, averting his gaze.

"Didn't you save them to your computer?" He hissed. Mike bit down on his lower lip and smiled, even though the look Harvey was giving him felt like a million pinpricks.

"Y-yeah, I'll just go…get those…" He whispered under his breath, before getting up and hurrying out of the office.

No way! No way he could've forgotten all the folders that included the notes of the stalkers history. He had made sure to pick them all up as he left his home…but, he was a little scatterbrained earlier because of Harvey's call. But still, there was something suspicious about it, it was just that Mike couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. He placed a hand against his head as he hurried to his cubicle and hopped into the computer chair, immediately bringing up the desktop.

His eyes scanned the screen. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. What! All of the files he saved were gone!

"What the hell is happening?" Mike muttered under his breath incredulously as he moved the mouse diligently over the documents as he looked for the correct files. None of them were there. All of his hard work…gone…those hours slaving over it…all for nothing. He leaned back in his chair, sullen emptiness filling his system as he stared helplessly at the computer screen. What caused this…or more so…who did this? Anger flared up at the thought and he shifted some papers on his desk quickly, looking for the crumpled paper. But even that was gone. He was positive that he had dropped it right under his desk. And yet…This joke was going way too far. He flicked his gaze up to the other associates and wondered which of them was the cause of this. _Now, now don't get too paranoid, it could have just been a weird coincidence_, the sane part of him right now tried to coax him into peacefulness. But what kind of coincidence was this?

"Well?" Harvey's voice snapped him back to reality. Heart pounding in his mouth, Mike looked up and swallowed dryly as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"I…T-they're all gone." He whispered, and quickly looked away when he saw the look in Harvey's eyes.

"What? You told me you would have them by this morning!" Harvey's voice rose slightly, and the other associate's chatter stopped and they started watching them with curious glances.

Mike shifted in his seat, uncomfortable by the stares, but Harvey seemed to be oblivious to them. "Honestly Mike! For God's sake, you're supposed to make my job easier, not hinder me," He growled, his fingers latching onto the small wall of the cubicle as he laid a heavy stare on Mike's shifting eyes, "You do realize what happens now? We lost our only witness _and_ client, we don't have a case anymore, so it will be dismissed! It's the police's job now to find out the culprit and there's a good chance it was the stalker." He hissed, leaning over the cubicle wall and glaring directly into Mike's eyes. Mike stared up at Harvey meekly, unsure of how to respond. He was tempted to tell Harvey about the letter he had received, but seeing as how that mysteriously vanished as well…the senior partner would never believe him! Especially how at the moment it seemed like Harvey was…blaming him for her death? Mike felt sick.

"I-i remember all of the information," He ventured, but Harvey snorted and he looked away, "…I could just tell the police what I know…" He whispered. Harvey shook his head slowly.

"That's not my point," Harvey crowed, fixing his tie haphazardly, "What if this didn't turn into murder? You wouldn't have any files, and we would have a very good chance of losing this case. You obviously do not understand what this is telling me, Michael," Mike flinched when he used his full name, "I would have done it myself, but I thought I could trust you with this. Now tell me why I should trust you with anymore cases? Hm?" He stared down at Mike, teeth bared slightly. Mike couldn't form the right answers and Harvey made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "This better not happen again." He turned on his heel and walking away. Mike stared after him with a pained expression and tried his best to ignore the whispering from the other associates.

* * *

><p>Mike headed out of the police station after he finished telling the investigators everything he knew about the stalker from the information he'd gathered. All the while, it still confused him how all of his things had disappeared. What did this mean? The guys at the office were taking this way too far. If it was even a joke. A small shiver passed through his body at the thought of this being something serious. What did it mean if it was, anyway? No…it couldn't be. It didn't make any sense. Not that people wouldn't probably look up to Harvey as mentor, but this was borderline creepy. It was like he was…preying on Mike and would do anything to take his position. He slapped his face a few times trying to quell these thoughts. It was just the case getting to him, nothing else. He nodded, as if trying to agree with himself, and stepped up to the side of the road, trying to hail down a cab.<p>

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as the yellow cars kept passing by him without giving him any attention. He should have just taken his bike, it would've been much easier, but there was no way he could fight against the police officers that were talking to Harvey. They drove him to the station to be questioned and had left him without any means of getting home. He sighed and let his hand fall back to his hip. Surprisingly a few minutes later, a cab drove up to the curve and stopped in front of him. He smiled and sighed with relief and opened the back door.

"Hey thanks, I don't know why it's so hard to get a cab." Mike muttered as he slid across the seat and settled down, not caring to put his seatbelt on. (**A/N:** Did you guys notice how he sometimes doesn't put his seatbelt on? Living life on the edge Mike, it's gonna kill you one day. ;3) The cab driver remained silenced and nodded, as he pulled away and started to drive. After giving the address, Mike sat back and stared out at the afternoon sky as the sun dipped over the horizon. He was still upset about the whole thing with Harvey. The senior partner didn't understand anything! Something had happened…but Mike was even sure himself about it. He let out a long sigh, trying to think of ways to redeem himself in the eyes of the senior partner, and hadn't realized they arrived at his apartment. He jumped slightly at the car's sudden lurching to a stop and quickly opened the door and fished into his pocket for some tip money.

"Thank you very mu-" He started to push the money through the slot but suddenly the cab driver shoved a white envelope through it. Mike froze when he saw it. It looked exactly like the envelope he'd received last time. His heart beat erratically against his ear drums, and he took it with shaky fingers, forgetting all about the tip. His eyes rose to the cab driver, and for the first time he noticed how they were wearing a hat, a scarf, and sunglasses. How could he have not noticed how suspicious they looked? Mike bit down on his lip and gazed down at the letter before flicking it back up to the driver.

"Who are you?" He whispered hoarsely. The cab driver was silent. They sat there for God knows how long, as Mike's palm began to itch. The person who was in this car could be the one responsible for his missing information. The one responsible for his little spat with Harvey…He furrowed his brows and tried the question again, but alas, received no answer. He back out of the car, quickly remembering that most cabs had guns somewhere hidden in the front seat and closed the door. Immediately, the yellow car rushed down the empty street and out of his sight in a matter of seconds. Mike tried to push away the feeling like he just narrowly missed death, and pulled the envelope to his chest as he hurried up to his apartment number.

He opened the door, walked inside, and locked it securely. His hand lingered on the lock for a short second, dreading the next moment of his life and stiffly walked over to his couch. He sat down and glanced around, everything just as he left it in the morning. He let out a deep breath, and slit the envelope open quickly, eagerly grabbing the neatly folded paper. His breath started getting slightly shallower as he began to slowly open it up and read quietly.

_Dear Mike, _

_Can I call you Mike now? I mean, I know my first letter was rather formal, but I think we no where we stand now. Of course, you won't be finding out who I am anytime soon, that would take a lot of fun out of the whole thing. Am I right? _(Mike could almost hear the writer chuckle to their self) _Anyways, I saw how mad Harvey looked today. That was rather exciting wasn't it? I wonder if he'll ever trust you the same way again…hmm…I still can't believe I got away with it. You're rather dim aren't you? LOL. Harvey is great isn't he? I mean seriously, he's so intelligent, the way that he made you lost for words. I could see it. I saw everything. I almost wanted to cheer for him, you know? Ah…he's just perfect in all ways. I don't see why he hired you in the first place. You're nothing but a waste of time. But don't worry about that, when I'm done with you he won't have to worry about you being a chip on his shoulder. I'll take your place and he'll see what he's been missing all along. But…you know, I have to build up to it, I can't just take you out now. I'll get no gratification of that. Except of course, being able to be the one Harvey can count on when you're gone. Wow, this letter is going on for quite a bit isn't it? I suppose I should stop now…there's just so much I want to talk about. To tell you what will happen. But it should be a surprise. I'm sure Harvey will love what I have in store next for him. For you…maybe not so lovely, but I know I will. _

_Love,_

_Me._

_PS. Harvey._

When Mike finished reading, he felt incredibly thirsty. This was no joke. It couldn't be. This was going way past the boundaries of…of whatever! Mike wasn't so sure anymore. But from what he could pick up from this letter and the last. He was almost positive this person…whoever they were…they wanted him out of the picture. Because…they love Harvey so much they want to be his protégée? Mike shivered at the sudden feeling of being watch and pinpointed his gaze towards the open window. _The open window? _Wasn't it…he didn't finish his sentence when a thought struck him.

_I still can't believe I got away with it._

This person…was in his house. He had stolen the folders. But then..what did Mike put in his bag? The only reason why he noticed the proper folders weren't there was because of the…colour. He opened his bag shakily and looked through it, slipping the black folders from his bag. He opened them and they fell out of his hand as soon as he did.

_They were filled with pictures._

_Pictures. A lot of them._

_With Harvey's face on all of them. _

_Different times of day._

_Different positions._

_Each said…_

**"_I want to be just like you! 3"_**

This guy's a stalker. Was the first thing Mike thought of when he looked down at the pictures scattered across the floor. It was way too coincidental to be an accident. But then…why was he getting all of this? Shouldn't the stalker be sending it all to Harvey? His logical mind's gears began to turn as he thought of possibilities.

_But it should be a **surprise**._

Mike had a sinking feeling this was not going to end well. For the both of them.


	3. Explainations Aren't Excuses

Since Mike had gotten home he had been seeing a shadow around every corner, every creak in the floorboard was a footstep and what had once been a place of comfort had now become a terrifying, enclosed space. Like a coffin. He shuddered at the thought. He glanced every once in awhile at the letter, lying directly on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was like it was watching him. Like maybe the stalker had secretly hidden cameras in the paper. It was thoughts like these that kept him up all night. As he sat, with his knees pushed against his chest, he contemplated things. What did this mean? What _could _happen to the both of them? Harvey needed to know….but Mike had the sinking suspicion that Harvey wouldn't react very kindly to this. No, it had to be done. But how? Mike just had to find the perfect opportunity to lay it out on the table. No holding back, because this wasn't a joke.

As sunlight crawled sneakily across his floor towards his still form, Mike rubbed his burning eyes. He glanced at his phone, while loosening his tie. Six AM. Damn, he had been up all night…

Maybe he should call in sick. No…no doubt Harvey would be suspicious and scold him for it. Frankly, Mike didn't want to deal with something like that at the moment. Not when something this heavy rested on his shoulders.

In any case, he might as well get a few winks of sleep before going. It wouldn't do any good for the both of them if he was half dead the whole day. Especially when something like this was on his mind. He thought it _so _ironic that the stalker would just _happen _to show up when they were on the case. But that, at the moment, was the least of his concerns. What he was truly worried about was…

Well…_who was it?_

The more Mike tried to think of a face, the more and more it became elusive. There was of course, the possibility that it was somebody they knew. Maybe someone at Pearson Hardman? The thought made Mike quiver. It also could be somebody from, maybe, one of Harvey's past cases. He knew the senior partner got around a lot and had as many connections as he has money in the bank, so there was no telling _who _it could be.

But that didn't explain why the stalker was targeting _him_.

He could only shudder in response to the memory of being alone with that cab driver. The realization soon hit him that he could have maybe just dodged a bullet. The better question would be, _was that what the stalker really wanted? _His eyes travelled back to the coffee table. The white letter looking so pristine and innocent just lying there. Mike didn't bother getting up to retrieve it. Thanks to his razor sharpened memory skills, he'd already memorized the entire expanse of the page.

And the pictures of Harvey.

What was up with that? How did they get them anyways? Questions that couldn't and probably would never be answered. Mike ran a hand through his hair as he gently lowered himself into a lying down position on the couch. His brain was nearing exhaustion from the previous events. He tried to will his eyes to close, but they couldn't. He didn't want to say he was afraid. No, he was just guarded. He glanced around warily, and got up to double check the windows and walls. Paranoid some would call him, safe he would call himself.

Once he was satisfied that everything was locked up tight, he hurried to the recesses of his bedroom and made quick work of his button up. He buried himself under the covers, his body feeling like it was dunked into cement and then filled with lead. There were so many things he wanted to explain, and nothing to explain it. The fact almost made him want to cry. But he bit it back. The most important thing right now was that Harvey needed to know what was going on.

It was the least he could do.

Mike didn't realize when he'd fallen asleep, but he jolted awake with a gasp, unsure of what really caused him to suddenly awaken. He glanced around, disoriented and dragged himself from the covers. He hobbled into his small bathroom, and rinsed the sleep from his face. He stared into his own blue hues and tried not to look away from the glass. He wasn't quick to forget what happened. Maybe now he was a little afraid that if he looked into the mirror, the stalker would be behind him with a chainsaw. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to watch all those horror movies with Trevor on late Sunday evenings. He finished washing up and pulled on the first t-shirt he could find over his bare chest.

_Oh shit! Harvey!_

The sudden realization that he _should _be at work hit him hard like a train. The senior partner would definitely be suspicious now. _Crap._

Mike was quick to retrieve his phone from the couch and checked the time. Nearly twelve. Not good, not good at all.

Mike quickly dialed Harvey's number, and almost immediately the senior partner picked up. Before Mike had a chance to say anything, Harvey was already speaking.

"Mike, where are you?" Harvey hissed into the receiver.

Mike was quiet as he debated on what he should actually explain. It wasn't an excuse if it was the truth.

"Sorry Harvey," Mike hedged, hoping to keep the exhaustion from his voice, "I was feeling a little sick, but I'm coming now." He finished a little faintly. Ok, so maybe he did lie. But it was all for the best, right? He got up and let out a soft groan at his sore muscles. God, it felt like he'd been running for miles. In a way…maybe he had.

"No, don't. If your sick, God forbid you infect everyone else here," Harvey muttered through the receiver.

"What? Why?" Mike said, a little too quickly. He didn't want to leave Harvey alone too much. No, not with a crazy stalker after him. That would be irresponsible, and hadn't Harvey been teaching him the ways of dealing with his own messes. Even though, technically, the stalker wasn't a mess he created. But it was one he was bent on cleaning up.

"I have to talk to you about your attitude and behavior recently." Harvey replied, and a shiver ran down Mike's spine. He didn't like the way Harvey had yelled at him yesterday. It made him feel downright horrible. A wave of sickness crashed over him and he placed a cool palm against his forehead. Maybe the stalker was right. He was just a thorn in Harvey's side.

"Look…I can explain if you just let m-" Mike tried, but Harvey would have nothing of it.

"Save it, I'll be there in twenty." Harvey hung up.

Mike let the phone drop from his hand and he blinked, surprised. Wait…Harvey was coming _here_? The first instinct was for him to clean, then to get dressed properly. But nervous butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Should he tell Harvey about the stalker now? It seemed like the perfect opportunity. Afterall, they never really hung out after work, and explaining this during work hours was too…unprofessional. He hated to think that something as important as a stalker would seem…well, unimportant. But knowing Harvey…Mike didn't want to take any chances. He looked around at the condition his apartment was in. It was too sudden for Harvey to be coming here. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain…?

Maybe he just shouldn't tell the other male just yet. But…

He sighed, and with another groan he picked himself off the couch and walked to his bathroom. Oh well…he'd cross that bridge when he got there. Hopefully, it wouldn't throw him overboard.

* * *

><p>Mike nervously paced his apartment as he waited for Harvey to arrive. The senior partner promised twenty minutes, but it was going on thirty now. Mike couldn't help the scenarios that flipped through his mind like a picture book. What if the stalker had gotten to him before Mike had a chance to explain? Yes, Mike had decided that Harvey should know. He didn't know if he was going to get a better opportunity then this, so he might as well just wing it.<p>

He jumped slightly at the sound of knocking and he hurried to the door, moving some mess out of the way to get to it. He opened it slowly and peeked out to see the deadpan face of Harvey Specter. He let out a small sigh of relief, and opened the door. Wow, was he really expecting the stalker to be at his doorstep?.

"Um…hey, Harvey." He said softly, opening the door and nodding inside, motioning for Harvey to come in. Maybe he was being a little too casual. Harvey walked in and glanced around distastefully. Oops, maybe he should have cleaned a little better. Well, he wouldn't call picking up a few things and placing them in the corner really cleaning up…but hey, there were worst matters at hand.

"Sorry about the mess." Mike called, his features lightening a little. While Mike busied himself with locking the door, Harvey sat down on the couch stiffly, sinking into the cushiony exterior uncomfortably, like he was a diamond among the mud. Mike finished up and turned around slowly, simply staring at Harvey. The senior partner looked at him. He couldn't believe Harvey was here.

"What?" Harvey muttered, loosening his tie a little. Mike shook his head and a smile breached his lips, although it didn't meet his eyes. He couldn't help it. Even though he was excited to see the man in his home, the darkness that lurked behind him like a shadow threatened to overwhelm him.

"This is the last place I thought I'd see you." Mike shrugged, walking forward towards the couch, but changed his mind and leaned against the wall instead. "You said you wanted to," He lifted his hands and made air quotes, "'Talk to me about my behavior and attitude'?"

Harvey lounged back on the couch, and hooked one leg over the other, "At first, yes, but your little friend," When Mike looked confused Harvey specified, "Rachel," A nod, "has told me about a few things. She's actually quite worried about you, saying that you talked to her and sounded…" His gaze flickered into the other male's light hues, "scared?"

Mike's eyes widened slightly, and he immediately averted his gaze. This was it.

"Mike what the hell is going on?" Harvey asked while getting up and taking a step towards him. Mike flinched and Harvey suddenly looked angry. Mike didn't know what to say.

"Tell me!"

"I can't!"

Mike didn't mean to sound so abrupt. But he still needed time to think about what to say. _What _could he say? There was too much _too _say. And Harvey wasn't helping with the annoyed look he was sending Mike's way.

"Why not?" Harvey snapped.

"Because…"

"That's not an answer."

"I'm worried about how you're going to react." Mike finally said. It was true…how would Harvey react to this news? Probably like any sane person. Freak out and call the police. Or maybe, blamed everything on him.

"We're never going to find out if you keep hiding things." Harvey shot back, and earned a heavy gaze from Mike. It was now or never.

Mike bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them slowly.

"…Do you think that some people would view you as a…a God of some sort?" A cryptic question, but nonetheless a question.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Harvey tried, but it didn't even illicit a smile from Mike. Not funny.

"No." He whispered flatly, and trained a dark gaze on Harvey, "I want to show you something." He walked past Harvey and motioned for the senior partner to follow.

Mike led him to his room where he put the letter in the end. It was time to show him the proof. Hopefully, this would be enough to show Harvey this was no joke, and that they had to take precise action now.

"What do you w-"

"Do you trust me?" Mike said quickly, stopping and turning around. His gaze flickered with hopefulness.

"Why does that matter?" Harvey asked a little affronted.

"Because…I don't want you to think I'm making it up." He said quietly, as his fingers moved to a table where the letter sat. His heart thumped nervously, and he looked at Harvey every once in awhile as his fingers made contact with the paper.

"Making what up?" Harvey demanded exasperated by the way Mike was milking this. He was just being cautious. Sometimes you couldn't move things to fast, and yet this was Harvey. Who demanded his coffee as soon as he walked through the door.

Mike shifted his gaze around the room, like he was searching for something, and then grabbed the letter off the table. Here we go.

"I want to warn you…I don't understand it myself. I thought it was just a joke at first…but then things started making sense. Like…how my files disappeared randomly…" Harvey arched an eyebrow, but grabbed the paper when it was offered out to him.

As he read, Mike watched him closely. Several emotions played on Harvey's face, and Mike tried to decipher through them. But as he tried, he found that it was like brambles surrounded Harvey's mind. The senior partner wasn't very easy to read in Mike's eyes unfortunately.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Harvey seethed. Mike was caught off guard and his forehead creased. Wait, what? Didn't he just say it wasn't a joke?

"No, I was just telling you that I thought the same thing b-"

"It just so happens that it excuses you from having those files." Harvey threw the paper to the ground, without reading any farther, and turned his head away. Mike's heart thudded particularly hard and he couldn't help but bite down on his lip. No, this was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"...Harvey…I didn't write that!" Mike's voice was shaking, but he didn't care. He had to make Harvey believe…he would right? Mike wouldn't just make something like this up.

"Mike I thought you were better then that. I thought you were different from the other associates. But this, this…just crosses the line."

"Harvey I-"

No! He wanted to scream with frustration. But Harvey's gaze towards him…if looks could kill, Mike would be dead.

"If you can't own up to your mistakes, I don't care. But, don't bring shit like this to me."

Mike opened his mouth several times. What? Own up to his own mistakes? This had nothing to do with him missing those files. Ok, actually it did, but that was because of the stalker! Not his own fault. He tried to form an explanation, but only one word could escape his lips.

"Harvey!"

"I don't want to here it!" Harvey shouted, and Mike recoiled, his face white. This was not happening. Harvey turned and started storming towards the door. Mike followed, albeit at a slower pace.

"Harvey, wait! I didn't do this I swear! I thought you would understand!" Mike shouted, his voice cracking a little. He really thought the other male would take it kindly? Not really, but he had at least expected the decency to hear Mike out. It was like the senior partner didn't care head nor tail about what Mike had to say.

"Oh so now you're feeling guilty? I'm not stupid Mike!" Harvey yelled back.

"Harvey this is dangerous! This person-"

"You mean you!"

"HARVEY LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT!"

Mike glared, his fists clenched as he looked at Harvey, "You're in danger, why won't you believe me?" He whispered, "What if they attack you? Please don't think I did this, I-i would never stoop to this level, I swear." He shook his head, "You know me better then that! They want to get rid of me to get to you!"

_Please believe me Harvey._

"If you're going to keep lying like this, don't come back to work."

And with that he left, and Mike had no idea what to do now.


	4. L'espoir Disparaît

_Lost. Angry. Confused. Scared out of his goddamn mind._ Just several of the emotions Mike was feeling at the moment as he stared at the closed door Harvey had just disappeared through. He didn't realize how long he had stood there after the little incident, but he frankly, didn't care. _Harvey doesn't believe me. He doesn't trust me. _Mike swallowed thickly through the sadness that threatened to asphyxiate him. This wasn't good. He was optimistic that Harvey would respond how any other person would react when they have a stalker. But he just thought it was a _joke_. He thought Mike was _lying_ to him. How could Harvey _think_ that after all they'd been through? Mike suddenly felt a chill bite through is skin and to his very bones. Did he really not mean that much? Was the stalker right?

A small, hesitant, and unsteady sigh issued from his mouth, and he turned his back to the door.

"If you're going to keep lying like this, don't come back to work."

So…was he not welcome at Pearson Hardman anymore? Mike couldn't tell. He slumped over on his bed, fisting the sheets, trying to gain some comfort. This was terrible. More bad things were going to happen if this wasn't sorted out. But when the victim himself didn't believe it…Mike never felt such helplessness in awhile. What would happen now? If he didn't go back then…the stalker would have free access to Harvey. From what Mike had deduced from the two previous letters, the person was someone at Pearson Hardman. Then again he could be wrong. Or that thought was just because he didn't want anyone he had met to be behind it. He buried his face in the sheets, feeling more confused then ever. Harvey was in some serious denial…Mike didn't want to wait for something catastrophic to happen before Harvey realized that it's true.

Before long, he drifted into an uneasy sleep, deciding that he would go back. There was no way he'd just leave the stalker to it. Even if Harvey didn't believe him…he would still have to protect him as best he could. He tried to not to feel slightly ill at the simple thought. Would he be endangering his life too?

He woke up with a start and gasped as he clung to the sheets desperately. His room was dark and filled to the brim with shadows. As he tried to steady his pounding heart he wondered what made him wake up. Not that he minded of course…he tried remembering what he was dreaming of, but it was like water slipping between the gaps of his fingers. He placed a cool palm against his forehead, shivering slightly and drawing the sheets around him better with his free hand.

And then a loud knocking sounded at the front door.

He let out a string of curse words as his heart nearly exploded through his chest. He placed a hand over his heart again and let out some deep cooling breaths. The knocking continued. Mike looked around wearily, and saw that it was eleven o' clock. Who could it be…?

He got up shakily and walked towards the door, vaguely aware of how fast his heart was beating. He clenched and unclenched his fist as he weaved quietly through the house and finally ended up in front of it. He gulped inaudibly and lifted his hand, placing it on the knob. His heart thrummed in his ears, and he could scarcely hear his own thoughts over how loud it was. His palms itched as he started opening the door.

He opened it.

"Jenny?" He yelped, surprised by the sudden appearance of the blond. The girl's face broke into an elated expression and she helped herself to the interior.

"I'm sorry I'm here so late." She said, cheekily, brushing some strands away from her face. Mike shook his head silently, still trying to steady his heart rate and shut the door behind them.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting himself on the couch, and Jenny took the seat next to him. She gave him a half smile, but concern laced her gaze.

"I was just wondering if you were ok…" She started, biting down on her lower lip as though she were hiding a secret. Mike furrowed his brows slightly and tilted his head. She seemed to be more perceptive then he realized.

"Umm…yeah…why do you ask?" He mumbled, looking away and wondering silently if he should have turned some lights on before he sat down. Jenny cleared her throat and played with the hem of her shirt, and Mike was now ninety nine percent sure she was hiding something.

"It's just…that I came earlier and…" Mike's eyes widened and he looked at her, his mouth opening several times. So she had heard Harvey yelling at him…that must be it. She stopped speaking when it looked like Mike understood it and shifted a little.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded really harsh even though I couldn't really understand what you were talking about. I managed to catch something about something being dangerous…or something like that at least. And I couldn't help but think that you might've gotten caught up in some nasty business again." She finished and folded her hands together on her lap and gave him a small smile. "I was thinking about it, and decided that I was going to ask you. I'm tired of being the last to learn of these things." She said a little sadly, and Mike knew she was probably talking about the thing between Trevor and him.

Mike let out a soft sigh, and placed a gentle hand on her knee, "No, it's ok, I understand." His gaze lingering on her soft smile before looking away again, "I don't know if I should tell you though…but…I need someone to believe me." He looked up at her, and she nodded for him to go on, an eager glint in her eyes, "Okay…" He said, removing his hand and getting up to go fetch the letter.

He walked over to the place where Harvey had thrown it down. It wasn't there? He looked around like a dog chasing it's tail, but it was no where to be found. He blinked and froze, his blood running cold.

"No…" He whispered under his breath. _No_. There was no way. The stalker went _inside _his home? _When_? _How_? Mike suddenly remembered that he'd gone to sleep for a bit. But…who was this that they could be so silent to tread in his apartment without waking him up? He wasn't a heavy sleeper...Mike gripped the wall and slid down to the floor as a sudden bout of vertigo caught him in it's clutches and nausea flooded up his throat. He swallowed the bile down, and took a few shaky breaths trying to calm down. _The stalker could have killed him. _What else did they do? Mike shook his head and paused when he heard Jenny moving towards him.

"M-mike, are you ok?" She asked worriedly, and dropped to her knees beside him, and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, "What happened? What's going on with you?" She demanded, but with a gentle feeling to it. Her warmth and familiar scent washed over Mike, and he nodded his head, attempting to get his bearings together. He leaned against her and his head rested against her neck.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" And sitting there, twined together, Mike told Jenny everything that had happened, from getting the first letter, to having his files stolen, right down to receiving the second letter from the stalker them self, and to Harvey not believing him. "And now…the second letter is gone. I just had it with me when Harvey came…but…I think the stalker came in here and took it back." He gulped and lifted his head away from her to see if she believed a word he said.

All that was on her face was deep concentration and pursed lips. She caught him staring at her and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm still confused as to why Harvey didn't believe you." She confessed, casting her eyes downward. Mike took her hand draped over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Me too…I thought Harvey would at least trust me by now. I know he knows I wouldn't do something like this but…" He faltered and sighed, lost for words.

"I'm sorry Mike…I don't think it's that he doesn't trust you. It's just, whenever something like this comes up, people will first look to denial." She explained, and Mike smiled slightly. She always had a reason or explanation.

"But I don't want something bad to happen for him to see that it's true." Mike countered, lacing their fingers together. Jenny's eyelashes fluttered close, and Mike could tell she was thinking again.

"Well…maybe it's best if you take it to the police or something. They can do a private investigation or something." She said, giggling and Mike laughed too, feeling a bit better thanks to the pretty blond.

"Thanks Jenny…" He said quietly. Jenny shook her head as if it were nothing, and continued to hold him until they fell asleep together on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, look who's here!"<p>

Mike looked up as he stepped out of the elevator and came face to face with Gregory. Mike snorted and tried to shove past the other male, but he stood in his path.

"There's a rumor circulating that Harvey fired you. So what're you doing here?" Greg demanded, a grin plastered to his face. Mike rolled his eyes and pushed George out of the way.

"I don't know where you heard that from, but get your facts straight."

"Oh yeah we-"

"Mike!" Rachel called as she walked full speed towards the angry males. Mike cast a smile towards her and a glare at George. Oblivious to their silent standoff, she moved into Mike's vision.

"Harvey wants to see you in his office." She murmured, but Greg heard her and let out a "oooh", and scurried off to tell his jerk friends about the newest development. Mike was too nervous to really do anything about it and nodded.

"Right…" He muttered and clung desperately to his satchel's strap as if it was going to save him.

"Wait, Mike!" Rachel said, and Mike turned around to give her a questioning glance. She scratched her hairline and tossed some brunette hair from her shoulder, "It's going to be ok." She said quickly, and started walking away.

Mike stared after her and grinned, "Yeah…" And then walked towards Harvey's office, which felt a lot like walking towards his execution.

* * *

><p>"Sit." Harvey said, pointedly and flicked his finger towards the chair in front of his desk. Mike hastily took his seat and stared down at the polished wood of the senior partner's desk.<p>

"Look, Harvey, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened last night." Mike said hurriedly. He stared at Harvey who stared back at him.

"I'm not going to talk about that anymore, we went over it." Harvey said sharply, and Mike flinched. What would it take for the senior partner to see? He wanted to argue the point, but that would have to wait outside of work hours…

"I called you in here because we have a new case." He said tossing a folder at Mike. Mike caught it and sighed, flipping it open.

"Another pro bono?" Mike asked, mildly surprised that Jessica would give him _another _one.

Harvey let out a strangled growl and turned his chair to look out over the city, "Yeah, it's a supposed make up for the one we lost." Harvey shrugged and got up, "I already had Donna make appointments with our client." Mike nodded occasionally as he reviewed the specifics. It was rather interesting, a man claiming that his female boss sexually harassed him. Not many people would believe this and as Mike eyes glanced up to Harvey, he couldn't help but remember the senior partner's wavering trust in him.

"So you'll get on that right?" Harvey said, fixing his tie and looking down at Mike. The associate nodded numbly and got up placing the folder in his bag. He started walking out the office, but Harvey stopped him with a growl.

"Oh and Mike…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess this one up too."

Anger flared in the pit of Mike's stomach as he walked back to his cubicle, a stormy cloud following him as he went. _The stalker messed it up, I didn't mess it up! God this is so frustrating!_ His rash anger towards Harvey was making him think the worst thoughts. He actually _hoped _that something bad would happen just to make Harvey eat his words. He slumped down in his seat and leaned back against the upholstery trying to keep a tight reign on his temper. This was getting harder with each passing second, if Harvey wasn't going to believe him then fine! So be it! The stalker could do whatever he or she wanted to. Mike didn't care.

_No…that's not right. _

Mike rubbed his eyes as his subconscious started getting to him and he closed them tightly. _Calm down…calm down…_Mike didn't want something bad to happen to Harvey. Even if the feeling wasn't mutual, _Mike _cared, and in this situation that was all that mattered at the moment. Unless of course, the stalker decided to harm Mike in some way, and if Harvey didn't care well…a weight dropped to the pit of Mike's stomach and he groaned, folding his arms across his keyboard and resting his head against them.

He was starting to get a really…really…big headache.

* * *

><p>Mike yawned as he stretched himself against the cab's seat. He still felt a little uncomfortable in being alone with the cab driver, ever since he had his first encounter with the stalker. So far, so good. The rest of the day passed without much more stress, (Except for his case) and there was no more word from the stalker yet. The cab came to a complete stop and Mike jerked himself from his thoughts.<p>

"Is this the place?" The cabby asked, as he looked behind him and at Mike. Mike nodded, thanked, and paid him, then got out and stood blinking in the slowly fading sunshine. His pro bono case was going quite well if he would say so himself, maybe he _was _actually learning something from Harvey. He was visiting his client, a pretty young guy who seemed cheerful enough. He knocked on the door and other the second knock, the bright eyed young male motioned him inside.

"You must be Mike Ross." The man said, shaking hands with Mike, "I'm Leslie Morgan." Leslie said with a small smile and hurried to the kitchenette to fetch a glass of water for the associate. Mike smiled appreciatively at the modest furniture that adorned the house. He loved having clients like this, refreshing from all the high rise clientele he had to deal with Harvey. He loosened his tie some and slipped off his jacket, rolling his sleeves up to his elbow.

"So Leslie," Mike called, as he found his way to the small loveseat couch in the middle of the room, right in front of a stained coffee table and a modern TV, "I would like to hear a bit more about your situation…"

* * *

><p>After two hours of discussion, Mike left with some highly explosive Intel, and Mike felt a small skip of excitement. Despite the obvious sexism that would be involved, he had a pretty good case already formed and he had yet to meet the other witnesses Leslie had mentioned that would be happy to talk to Mike about their experiences in the office. Mike sighed contently and flagged down another cab once he reached the surface street, and hitched a ride back to Pearson Hardman.<p>

"How's the case going?" Harvey asked, as he walked past Mike's cubicle on his way to the elevator. Mike only gave him a mysterious smile, and sipped a can of red bull.

"Leaving early?" He asked, glancing at the clock on his computer. 7.

Harvey smirked, "I have a meeting." He said nonchalantly, and pressed the button. When he'd left, Mike let out a sigh and ran a hand through his mussed hair as he reviewed his notes a third time. He'd already memorized everything on them, but it was just something to pass the time. Deciding that it was ok to leave since Harvey left before him, he quickly gathered his things together, and took the next elevator down to the lobby.

Before he left the building he took a minor detail and waltzed into the bathroom. He gazed around at the pristine condition it was in for a public restroom, and mentally rolled his eyes at the prissiness in its entirety. After he relieved himself, he walked over to the sinks and washed his hands gingerly. He jumped when he suddenly heard a scratching sound. He looked at the floor through the mirror and noticed an object on the ground. He turned around slowly and his eyes widened. His heart immediately started to thump harder and he walked forward, retrieving the small envelope that was clearly slipped beneath the door. He gazed down at his, his mouth going dry and he gasped when the door started opening. He scurried into one of the stalls and locked it securely, holding his breath in as he pressed himself towards the toilet. There was silence on the other sound, and he heard the tap, tap of feet against the tiles. Mike swallowed thickly, trying to not to breathe which was starting to become very shallow with his increasing heart beat as each step sounded nearer. There was a sudden thump of…aluminum?

His eyes slowly moved to crack under the stall and he bit down on his lower lip, his fist clenching around the envelope for something to hold on. His narrowed his eyes trying to see what it was. And when he did, he let out a gasp, in which he promptly clamped his hand over his mouth.

It was a bat.

This person was going to _kill _him.

Oh god…

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! What was he supposed to do? The steps got closer and Mike did nothing to quiet himself as his breath came out unevenly. The stalker already knew where he was. The taste of pennies was in his mouth and he tried to fight the urge to vomit directly into the toilet bowl beneath him. A cold sweat flooded over his entire body and he shakily looked for some way out. Any way out…

He closed his eyes as the person got nearer…and nearer…and nearer…he tried to shrink himself against the wall as much he could. He whimpered slightly when the footsteps stopped and he knew the person was right in front of the door.

He jumped when he heard tapping on the door and then suddenly the footsteps retreated. He kept his ears trained for any sound, but only heard the door slam close. He let out a long breath and gasped in gulps of air as he tried to calm himself down.

That was way too close for comfort…He looked at the crinkled envelope in his hand and unlatched the door to the stall and hurried out of the bathroom. He looked around, but the lobby was already emptied.

He quickly opened the envelope, with shaking fingers, and read the newest letter.

_Hey Mike!_

_Just wanted to say that I really hate you for trying to sell out our little surprise so early! You made Harvey very mad, didn't you? Although it makes me happy to see Harvey's disappointment in you, I'm not a very happy camper with what you've done to spoil our fun. :(! I think by the time you're reading this letter, you will have already figured out my little clue. Unless, of course, that big brain of yours didn't comprehend the message. I'm going to have to punish you. And you know what, Harvey won't care. Because he doesn't care about you, and he never will. I know that one day when he finally knows what I've done, he'll praise me for showing you what reality truly is. Oh, by the way. Who's that beautiful blond you were with? She's quite the comforter isn't she? Ah, I'm sure she'll be glad to know a few things about you. _

_Prepare yourself._

Mike shoved the paper into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair multiple times. Clue? What was this person talking about? He closed his eyes.

_There was a sudden thump of…aluminum? _

_His eyes slowly moved to crack under the stall and he bit down on his lower lip, his fist clenching around the envelope for something to hold on. His narrowed his eyes trying to see what it was. And when he did, he let out a gasp, in which he promptly clamped his hand over his mouth. _

_It was a bat._

Mike opened his eyes slowly, and he stared blankly at the ground, horror slowly creeping up into his chest.

_I'm going to have to punish you._

Mike pulled out his cell phone as he pushed through the lobby doors, and he punched the numbers haphazardly. He got onto his bike, without caring to put his helmet on and kicked the stand up.

"Hello?" An irate voice sounded on the other end.

"H-Harvey…" Mike couldn't keep the unsteadiness from his voice, "we h-have to talk. Now."


	5. Ally's Adversary

"Y'know Mike I'm on my way – Yes, here – I'm on my way to a meeting." Harvey said, his words sounded as though he sharpened them with a knife before allowing them through his mouth. Mike really didn't want to hear that tone of voice right now, and he grit his teeth, trying desperately to keep a slicing retort from shoving its way off his tongue. This was not the time for Harvey-I-don't-want-to-hear-about-it. Things were getting serious. Hell, who cares if Mike was being a little selfish right now by making Harvey miss his dumb meeting. This was getting to be too much. Mike's fingers left the bicycle's handle bar and cupped his stomach. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Harvey…" He began again, "I need to talk to you." He repeated. Please…let me talk to you. I need to talk you. Please.

Harvey let out a loud sigh, "What is this about – Hold the door!"

Mike closed his eyes, he was running out of time.

"It's about the stalker. Please...Harvey…"

There was silence on the other end and Mike's hand on his stomach clenched tighter around the fabric. He still didn't believe it. Of course…he wanted Harvey to believe it. He wanted Harvey to trust him…He wanted to Harvey to care about his wellbeing as much as he cared about his own.

"What happened?" It didn't sound angry…it sounded…nervous? Mike's heart rose a few inches, and his hand slipped off his stomach and back onto the sweat-slicked handlebar.

"I have to tell you in person, not over the phone." Maybe he was pushing it a little bit. A shiver ran down Mike's spine and he glanced around. The sidewalk was almost empty. How did he not notice that? Where were all the people? This was fucking New York City. People littered all the sidewalks. Why did he believe the stalker was behind all of this…they weren't as powerful as that to magically make people disappear or change courses. Now Mike was just babbling inside his own head. His stomach twinged again, and he let out a soft gasp, biting down on his lower lip until the taste of copper dripped onto his tongue. He was on the brink of a panic attack. That was for sure. The crumpled letter in his pocket felt like a heavy weight that made his entire body like lead, too sluggish to even move. The stalker had a vice grip on his psyche. This was getting to be too much. Now he was repeating thoughts…

"Can't this wait?"

"_No, please Harvey_. This is important." Mike whispered, his heart throbbing painfully. He didn't know why he was whispering, but who knew who was watching. He took another look around, and breathed a sigh of relief when people trickled down the concrete walkway.

"…Fine."

Mike's eyes widened, and his grip on the handlebar tightened. _Do you mean it? _He closed his eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you."

"Where should we – Oh my God, I can't believe I'm _doing _this – meet?" He finished. Mike could hear the exasperation in his voice. But who _cares. _Did Harvey care? Finally. He bit back a smile and moved the phone between his shoulder and ear before placing his hand on the handlebar again.

"Meet me at my house." He said quickly, and set off down the street.

Another sigh and Mike thought he could _hear _Harvey grimace. "See you." He hung up without another word, and Mike flipped his own phone shut. God, he seriously hoped Harvey would believe him this time. What would he do if he didn't believe him? Mike really didn't want to think about that. But it was a possibility…

He fought to keep his bicycle straight, and the honking from cars passing by him alerted him that he was really steering horribly. Stupid stalker. Stupid Harvey. Stupid Trevor. Wait, why was he blaming Trevor? Oh yeah, because he was actually the reason Mike was caught up in all this. Mike's brow caved, if Trevor hadn't set him up on that stupid drug delivery. If he hadn't gotten caught and had to run from the police. If…he wasn't like fucking Harvey!

Mike looked up, just in time and saw the light turn red as he careened down the street.

Oh…fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!-

A loud honk sounded. The sound of metal screeching against metal. Mike went flying. He hit the ground hard, and his head seared with white hot pain. Jesus Christ, this was not time to get into an accident, Ross! He let out a moan as the pain shot all the way down his spine and to his tailbone. He clenched his teeth and curled his fist against the pavement. He opened his eyes slowly. He had closed them? His vision blurred as another spasm of pain wracked his brain and made function very hard. He groaned, as the yelling around him increased in magnitude. The pain wrapped him in a tightly woven blanket and made it sound like all the yelling voices around him were coming down a long, long tunnel.

Damn, he had to meet Harvey. He had to tell him about the stalker. Why did this happen _now? _

"Hold in there, kid!"

_Kid? _Mike wanted to snap that he wasn't a kid. But the pain numbed his vocal chords and he could only let out short gasps and sounds of pain. He closed his eyes again, and distinctly heard someone tell him 'not to go to the light'. What the hell. It wasn't even that bad. He opened his eyes a crack and stared down at the dirty pavement. Harvey helped him buy this suit…now it was dirty. His vision cleared slightly and Mike saw red. He furrowed his brows trying to figure out where the rich colour came from. Oh…was that his?

_Blood? _

Ah…maybe it was that bad…

And then he fell away from consciousness.

* * *

><p>God his head was <em>killing <em>him. He only saw darkness, spots of deep yellow and red swam in his vision and dark blobs pooled from the corners of his eyes forming intricate patterns. His eyes were probably closed. He willed his body to move, but he only twitched.

A gasp alerted his of someone else's presence in the room.

"Mike! Oh my god! Mike are you ok?" Well that was definitely not Harvey.

"Jenny…?" He slurred, and if he could figure out how to blush, he would. How embarrassing to be found like this. Mike, the expert bicyclist. Shot down by a measly car. He could almost laugh. If his body would just listen to him! At least he managed speaking fairly well.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling? Should I call a doctor? Oh Christ, I was half asleep when they called me! I thought you died!"

Mike growled deep in his chest, as his head pounded with each syllable she spoke.

"I'm fine…" He whispered hoarsely, and he could almost see Jenny's annoyed face.

"You were hit by a car Mike. I don't think you're 'fine'." She sighed, and he felt her warm hand against his own. Alright, feeling. Check. Now if he could just…

His eyelids opened a crack, and everything underneath his lids was a mere blur.

"Don't move too much." She scolded, and Mike mentally rolled his eyes.

"What's my diagnosis?" He said, feeling the corners of his lips twitch up in a semi smile. Jenny seemed to be proud of this and she shifted a little in her seat by his bed.

"Well, the doctors thought at first you had some brain contusions…" Oh God, if she would just get to the point…

After a few minutes of explaining what the doctor's did she finally concluded, "But, all you have is a bad head wound that they had to put eleven stitches in to fix – you might even have a nasty scar, at least it would make you look tough – as well as a slight fracture in your left leg." She said. Mike sighed and pressed his back against the soft pillow.

"Not too bad…" He confessed, his eyes opening a little more. More images pooled beneath his eyelashes, and he wished he had some sort of dial to change the image quality.

"They gave you anesthetic; that's probably why it feels like you threw back ten shots of vodka." She giggled.

"I would be dead if that happened." Mike tried, and she laughed again.

"Where's Harvey?" He continued, and frowned slightly when his vision cleared some and he could see her beaming face. Although his head still hurt like a bitch.

"Umm, I'm not sure…" She admitted, and her soft fingers twined with his own, "I'm sure they contacted him." She paused and then looked away, hooking a chunk of blond hair behind her ear.

"You know Trevor called." She said seriously, and Mike blinked a few times, his vision finally cleared, even though the edges of his vision were still foggy.

"What'd he say?" Mike asked, looking down at their intertwined hands. Guilt cut through him like a chainsaw. The pain in his head seamed to intensify.

"He said he would try to come visit." She said softly. Mike rested his head back and gazed up at the ceiling.

"How'd he find out?" Mike questioned, curious.

"He was the first person on your emergency contact list." Jenny shrugged, "I was second," Mike sensed a little boasting in that statement, "and your Grandmother was just after." Mike closed his eyes tightly and shook his sore head. Crap.

"Man…she does not need this right now." He muttered, hitting his head back and instantly regretted that decision. Jenny got up and placed a hand on the back of his head, coaxing him back down against the pillows.

"It'll be OK…" She cooed softly, and Mike couldn't help but believe her.

The door clattered open and Mike lifted his gaze away from the girl to meet an irritated gaze.

"Harvey…hey…sorry I couldn't meet you." Mike yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. Jenny looked between the two and got up.

"I – um – I'm just gonna get something to eat." She said quickly, grabbing her bag and rushing past Harvey. Mike wanted to yell after her to come back, but he was too weakened. He looked back at Harvey, who stood stiffly next to the door as though he didn't know what he should do. Mike arched and eyebrow and glanced at the seat Jenny had abandoned. It looked like Harvey battled himself inwardly, before he took the seat.

"You're pretty banged up." He grumbled and looked off into the distance. Mike sighed and nestled back into the sheets, his headache receding slightly.

"Yeah…" He sighed, following Harvey's gaze and found the only window in the small room.

"Did…the stalker do this?" Harvey said suddenly, and Mike's gaze snapped towards him. The associate struggled into a sitting position, and softly cursed under his breath at the pain that sped down his leg. Harvey started forward, but caught himself just in time and glared at Mike to relax again. Mike nodded wordlessly and fell back against the sheets.

"No…well…at least I don't think so. But…you believe me?" Mike said, incredulously and looked up at Harvey with an eager expression.

It was the first real time that Harvey looked remotely uncomfortable.

"I've carefully analyzed the evidence…" He said slowly, and looked out the window again, "I guess…I have to believe you."

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that, right?"

"I…suppose."

"Which means I'm trustworthy, right?"

"In…a certain c-"

"Which means you care, right?" Mike positively grinned.

"Watch it, Ross." Harvey grunted and clasped his hands together. Mike laughed and sighed with relief. The pain seemed to wash away with this renewed hope. Mike then gasped and lunged forward again, immediately letting out a string of curse words. Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"Jesus Mike, calm down." He muttered, glancing back down at the pillow, silently urging Mike to rest. Mike's hand instinctively went to his pocket, but realized he was wearing hospital garb.

"Where are my clothes?" He hissed and Harvey raised both his eyebrows.

"You're not going anywhere for the three days." He muttered. Mike's eyes widened slightly. Three days! But he was fine…at least right now he was. He shook his head slowly, and his fingers found the bandaged side of his head where the wound was probably. It ached.

"No, no, I mean…" He paused and then looked at Harvey, who gazed back at him with a questioning gaze.

Mike took a profound breath and launched into the episode of what happened in the bathroom. Harvey remained silent during the entire explanation until Mike finished.

"And he left? Just like that?" Harvey said, and Mike wondered if he was truly stunned by that news.

"Well yeah…but – uh - he left another letter." Mike whispered, looking around again for his clothes. Of course he'd memorized the context of it but, with Harvey's wavering trust, he wanted concrete evidence.

"And it was in your pocket." Harvey concluded, and Mike nodded. Harvey got up and walked over to a small dresser, pulling out Mike's beloved suit pants. "Here we are." It took a few seconds for Harvey to fish around in each pocket, and finally pulled out the crumpled paper. He looked down at it, and his eyes scanned it briefly before walking back to Mike's bed and read it more precisely.

While Harvey read, Mike was trying to figure out what part's he was at.

_Although it makes me happy to see Harvey's disappointment in you, I'm not a very happy camper with what you've done to spoil our fun._

Mike thought he saw Harvey smile. Asshole.

_I'm going to have to punish you._

An interested glint passed through Harvey's eyes.

Mike sighed and looked to the side, lifting the bed sheets slightly with his fingers and groaned. He found a new hate for pain. Bruises littered down his left side and Mike pretty much guessed that was the side he landed on so harshly. He sighed and lifted the sheets a little more to reveal his leg. It was all bandaged up his calf and to the base of his knee, all stuffed into an ugly brace. It was just a slight fracture, right? He quoted Jenny. Harvey cleared his throat and Mike turned his gaze back to the senior partner, letting the sheets cling to him again.

"I think we should call the police." Harvey said quietly. Mike closed his eyes and nodded.

"Jenny said that too…but…really…what do we have on this guy?" Mike muttered. Harvey looked up with a slightly intrigued stare.

"How do you know it's a 'guy'" He said, making air quotes. Mike looked at Harvey and lidded his eyes.

"I don't…" He said simply, another tired yawn slipping from his lips.

"In any case we still have to report it…and I have this letter to give them as evidence." He said waving the letter. Mike nodded slowly, only half comprehending what the senior partner was saying. Wow, sleep was hitting him like a train…Harvey seemed to notice this and glanced towards the door.

"Well anyways…" He said starting to get up, but Mike's hand grabbed his elbow in a flash.

"Wait…stay…for a few minutes…" Mike mumbled sleepily, "Just unti...until Jenny comes back." He garbled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into unconsciousness, his hand slowly slipping until it fell against the bed. Whether or not Harvey followed his subtle orders did not matter to sleep as it slowly took over.

But just for the record…he did.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he got hit by a car? And no one contacted me?"<p>

"Rachel calm dow-"

"Harvey, don't tell me to calm down!"

"It wasn't that serious…"

"It was a car accident!"

"Well…Yes…but his injuries weren't fatal."

"Still…how did George know this before I did?"

"Well…if you would just calm down a little you could ask him…I think he's coming around."

Mike's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he could make out the fuzzy image of a man and a woman standing over his bed. Rachel…And Harvey.

"Stop arguing…" Mike grumbled as his vision focused again and he could see them. Rachel was fuming and Harvey was staring calmly at him.

"What time is it?" Mike asked, rubbing his head as a dull ache zapped through his head. Rachel's features seemed to soften slightly.

"It's around three." She said lightly, and Mike groaned. Now his biological clock was all messed up. Stupid car. Well, maybe it was his fault that he wasn't paying attention. _Maybe_.

"Think I could press charges?" He joked while rubbing his head, looking between the brunettes. Harvey rolled his eyes and smirked, and Rachel laughed.

"Just focus on getting better." Rachel said, twisting his sheets between her fingers and Mike found that she was sitting on the edge of the bed while Harvey was sitting on the chair he was on last night. A sense of hope filled him when he thought Harvey had waited all night for him to wake again. Even though that probably wasn't the case, it didn't hurt to believe right? He smiled, happy that it didn't hurt as much to move the muscles in his face.

"Do I really have to stay here three days?" He asked Rachel, and the paralegal shrugged.

"I only just found out today through Donna." She muttered, casting a sidelong glare at Harvey. Harvey moved his chair closer to Mike, and averted his gaze.

"The doctors said if your condition improves over the next 24 hours they'll let you go early." Harvey explained and Mike nodded.

"But I thought it was just these." Mike motioned to his head and leg. Harvey lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, y'know they still have to make sure you didn't get any worse injuries they couldn't catch at the time being."

Mike groaned at the prospect of having to go through tests but nodded mutely. He looked at Harvey again when the senior partner got up and fixed his tie and jacket.

"I have to head back to the office, because I have to explain about missing a certain meeting." Harvey grumbled, briefly looking at Mike, "As well as helping a man by the name of Leslie."

Mike blinked and shot straight up again, "Wait, my case? But I can do it!" He whined, and Rachel pushed his shoulder so that he landed back in the bed.

"No, you're in the hospital." Harvey said in a slightly mocking tone and took his leave, "If you don't get better I'm going to have to find myself a new associate!" He called over his shoulder before opening the door.

Mike sighed and looked back at Rachel, "Don't you have work?"

Rachel looked out the window and nodded, "Yeah, but I had to make sure an idiot was ok." She snipped, even though her tone held a humorous quality to it. Mike grinned and scratched the uninjured side of his head.

"I'm fine, see." He said, waving his arms about. It wasn't exactly a lie, the pain in his head was dulled and his leg ached only minutely. Of course these were probably some drug effects but hell, he'd take it. Rachel glanced him over, before nodding and got up.

"Well, see you then." She said, waving and started walking to the door. She stopped as she reached and looked back at Mike with a wistful expression.

"You know I really care about you..." She said so softly that Mike was unsure if he heard correctly. With that she left and Mike was more confused then ever.

Mike stared after her even when she was long gone. What was that about? He clenched the sheets around him, and eased himself onto his right side and closed his eyes. Weird…oh well…sleep almost took him over instantly.

* * *

><p>It was around eight o' clock when he was awakened by one of the nurses fiddling with something out of his vision. He sat up and let out a soft yawn. The nurse smiled at him, red ringlets framing her pale and freckled face.<p>

"Morning sleepy." She said, in a soft voice. Mike replied with a smile and shifted in his bed to look at her.

"Hey…do you think I'd be able to leave here soon...um…" He tried reaching out for her name, and she picked up a clipboard.

"From your stats you're healing at an incredible rate, it doesn't look like you have any bruising on the brain or bleeding so that's good." She flipped through some sheets, "I'll talk to the doctor about an earlier release." She smiled and looked back at him, her curly hair bouncing every time she moved, "And you can call me Sarah."

"Thanks…Sarah." Mike said, with a grin. Sarah nodded silently, and waved her hand before turning on the heel of her sneakers and walked out of the hospital room. Mike yawned again and cast a lazy gaze over the rest of the room. Wow was it boring being alone…at least there wasn't any freaky going on…

His throat clenched painfully at the memories of that bat. What was that going to be used for? Punishment, the letter had said. The stalker had written. But what kind of punishment? Mike furrowed his brows and winced as he moved his leg; the pain medication was probably wearing off by now. He glanced at the bedside table and smiled when he saw a small cup filled with two white tablets and a tiny cup of water. Thank you, Sarah. He picked them up gingerly and downed the pills easily without the water. He jumped when suddenly a vibrating sounded in the room. He looked over the table and saw his phone lying down next to the small digital clock, and he picked it up. Somebody must've left it there for him. The caller id flashed Harvey and Mike answered immediately.

"What's up, Harvey?" He said, grinning. His heart fell slightly when there was no answer.

"Harvey?" He asked, his heart thumping hard against his ribs.

"Mike…" Harvey breathed and Mike suddenly noticed the voices in the background.

"Harvey what happened? Harvey!" Mike yelled, sitting up fully now and staring wildly at the phone.

"…"

"H-harvey?" Mike's voice cracked, and he was holding the sheets so tightly his knuckles started to turn white. It was the stalker. The stalker had something to do with this. What happened? Please, Harvey _tell_ me. Oh God, oh God, oh God. What happened!

"Harvey!" Mike yelled, unable to take it anymore.

"Mike it's…your friend…Jenny."

Time seemed to freeze.

"She's...dead."

No.

No.

NO.

NO!

"No she's not." Mike laughed, "Harvey what are you talking about she was just here." He chuckled again and shook his head. No, no, no, no, no, no.

"Mike…"

"Harvey, why are you lying to me?" Mike's vision blurred.

"I'm not lying…she…the police said it was suicide."

"How…"

"She went to her apartment…sliced her wrists in the bathtub…she bled out…Mike…" His voice was soft…almost comforting. Mike hated it. He thought it was the worst sound in the world. Jenny would never do that!

"It's not true…she's…sh-she's still alive Harvey."

"I'm sorry."

Mike's eyes widened. Harvey was expressing his condolences?

"How did you find out…?" Mike felt ill, he wanted to throw up. The bile rose in his throat but he gulped it down. No…no. No. No.

"…"

"Harvey?"

"Because she called me and said that she was going to do it."

"…Y…you didn't stop her."

"She was dead by the time I got there."

"Why did she call you?"

"She didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Mike yelled, a tear slipped down his cheek and clung to his chin for a few seconds before dropping onto the sheets and formed a dark spot in the fabric. More followed suit and harsh sobs ripped from his throat.

"…I'll be there in a few."

Mike threw the phone across the room and he cried.

* * *

><p>Light streamed through the windows and scorched Mike's eyelids. He opened them slightly and saw a form sitting motionlessly next to him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over.<p>

"Harvey…? What are you doing here?" He yawned, rubbing his face. Wow, he had a really bad dream, but he could barely remember it now. His head throbbed and so did his leg, in time with his heartbeat.

"I thought you would need someone…"

Mike frowned and flexed his wrist, "Need someone, for what?" He asked innocently. A darkness lingered at the edge of his mind, but he didn't want to look at that. He didn't want to see that.

"Mike…she's dead. Don't lie to yourself."

"Shut up Harvey."

"Mike, listen to me!"

"You don't know anything!" Mike screamed, and Harvey stood up, his eyes flashing.

"Mike it's not healthy to be thinking like that!" He yelled with equal intensity. Mike shook his head, causing tears to unlatch themselves and fall down his cheeks.

"No! Stop! Get out!" He shouted, moving forward and pushing Harvey backwards. Harvey lost his balance slightly, but regained it and snatched Mike's wrists.

"Calm down!"

"No…please…" Mike sobbed; trying to pull out of Harvey's grasp but his body hurt so much. No…Jenny couldn't be dead…that wasn't supposed to happen…

"Mike…" Harvey sighed, and pulled Mike against him.

Mike's eyes widened when Harvey's arms held him lightly against his chest. He was being hugged by the stoic, straight faced senior partner. The one who took no shit and showed no emotions…because emotions showed weakness.

More tears slipped down his cheeks and Mike let out a low wail. Harvey tightened his grip as if he wanted to squeeze all of the tears out of his system. Mike's hands clawed at Harvey's arms, trying to get out of the grasp. He twisted and attempted to bite down on Harvey's shoulder but found opening his mouth sent a shockwave of pain down his spine. He tried every which way to wrought his way free, but soon tired himself out. They stayed like that for awhile, and Mike slowly started to stop crying and screaming.

"I…I can't believe it…" He whispered, his throat searing with pain from all the rough sobbing and crying, and suddenly felt like a child clinging to their mother desperately when they awoke from a nightmare.

"It was sudden." Harvey admitted, letting Mike go and sat back down. Mike looked blankly down at the sheets, and curled his finger around the folds.

"She wouldn't do something like that…" Mike said quietly. Jenny was lively, happy, nothing would get in her way. If someone told her that the only way out of a situation was to go through a long maze, she would break down the walls to freedom. She would never…take her own life. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, "The stalker did this."

Harvey remained silent, and Mike continued, "The stalker knew about Jenny...but…why did they have to include her into this…" He sobbed bitterly and wiped at his cold cheeks. This was all his fault…she would be alive if he didn't…Mike was too exhausted to think clearly.

"I told the police, they'll be doing an investigation into it." Harvey said, getting up and looked down at Mike. Mike saw mixed feelings in the other's eyes and he looked away.

"For now…just get better." Mike couldn't believe Harvey was being…'nice' to him.

"Can you just…stay with me for awhile?" Mike murmured, closing his eyes. Harvey sighed, but he heard the chair squeaking.

"We'll get through this."


	6. Spare the Rod and Spoil the Child

If fate ever transpired against him, it was nothing compared to the present. The day Mike was discharged from the hospital was a silent and cold one. He had barely spoken a word since Harvey told him that…he didn't even want to acknowledge the presence of that even ever occurring in his lifetime. It simply didn't exist, and yet, he knew he would never be able to fully outrun it. He'd gotten all the tears, all the screams, all the 'whys' and 'woes' out. Now he was just left with an insatiable numbness. No comforting words could deter him from the path of mental self-destruction. The only thing that was really holding him together was Harvey. Even after the people he most enjoyed the company of, told him everything was going to be 'ok', Harvey showed him true sincerity without words. He was like an adhesive, gluing together the ribbons of Mike that were coming undone. First the stalker…and now – He had to choke back a sob at the thought of the ease of her name- Jenny. Only Harvey knew what he was going through now. And, at least for the time being, that was enough.

The day he was destined to leave the hospital was indeed a chilly and foggy day. Although, not quite unusual to New York City, Mike had the feeling the weather was also mourning Jenny, as well. It lifted his spirits a little; knowing that the pain he felt was shared. But his high soon plummeted at the feeling of selfishness that erupted from that simple thought. Harvey had to work on another case – something about a stockbroker; he didn't go into much detail – which left Rachel to take him home.

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to be a burden." Mike sighed, as she and the nurses helped him out of his room and into a wheelchair. Rachel hitched his personal crutches under her arms and grabbed the duffel bag filled with his clothes. She looked at him sternly, but a small smile twitched at the corners of her lips anyways.

"It's the least I can do." She said softly, as the nurse began pushing him towards the exit. Mike looked her over completely now, and silently wondered what was different about her. He soon realized it was the fact that she was wearing a tight grey t-shirt and dark yoga pants with flats. Her brunette hair was piled atop her head with an air of negligence about it. '_She didn't go to work…for me?' _The thought made Mike redden slightly, but it spontaneously dispersed when he thought he saw a strand of blond on the chest of his shirt.

Finally, they made it outside, blinking in the dull sunlight that dripped through the slivers in between the tumultuous clouds. The nurse spoke to Rachel for a few minutes, and Mike cancelled out their voices as he gazed around the parking lot. It was surprisingly barren except for some lone cars littered here and there. Mike let out a sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, narrowing his eyes against the glare of light and half-smiled at Rachel's worried face.

"I'm ok…" She still looked unimpressed with his ruse so he hopped out of the wheelchair, "See fine!" A sharp ache zipped through his leg and he groaned, doubling over in pain. Rachel rolled her eyes and handed him the crutches, to which he gladly accepted and shrugged them under his armpits.

While Rachel haled down a cab, Mike was left to contemplate his own thoughts. His heart throbbed with misery. Jenny…her face, her smile, her laugh, her touch, her caresses, and her lips…everything. The effervescent personality he always relied on when he needed someone to lean on. Gone. Just like that. Harvey claimed she took her own life…but it couldn't be true. It WASN'T true. Because she wouldn't do that to herself. She wouldn't do that to _him_. He groaned under his breath as his head ached, and ran a hand through his hair, the crutch nearly slipping. Rachel glanced at him, but he let his hand drop back to the crutch's handle and put a grin on his face. He didn't like to lie to Rachel…but it wasn't like it was something new. Never went to Harvard…lying to everyone about being a lawyer when he was just a washed up drug user. What kind of person would she think of him after that? Although, that seemed to be the least of his concerns right now anyway. It still surprised him that the little secret was only between Harvey, Jenny, and himself. Jenny…He guessed that meant it was just them two. Before he could harbor anymore feelings of regret, a sympathetic cab driver stopped for them and they clambered inside.

The drive seemed to last for hours…He stared out the window, his breath fogging up the cool glass in front of him. He tried not to be annoyed at the quick but sharp glances from Rachel every time he made a sound or movement. Finally, after what seemed to be the umpteenth time she looked at him worriedly he turned towards her sharply, much to her shock.

"Look, I'm _fine._ Yes! My friend just died. And yes! This is going to take me awhile to get over. But I don't need you worrying over me like I'm some sort of poor defenseless creature who can't take care of himself!" He turned back to the window, and welcomed the pregnant silence that followed, with open arms.

About twenty minutes passed, thanks to New York and its traffic, and they arrived in front of Mike's apartment. The paralegal helped him up to his home without so much as a single syllable, and Mike felt a little guilty. Maybe he had been too terse with her; she seemed to have taken it to heart. He tried to fight away the gnawing remorse in his stomach, but it was no use. He had to succumb to it. He always succumbed to it. _Weak. Spineless. Soft. Naïve. _

"Um…Rachel…look…" Mike started as he opened the door to his apartment and they walked inside. Everything was how he left it. He tried not to glance at the spot where Jenny and he had spent the night together on the floor. He threw his keys onto the couch and looked at her. Rachel was watching him with weary eyes, as though he was going to snap at her at any moment. More regret washed over him.

"I didn't mean…to sound harsh," He motioned to the couch as he sat down and placed the crutches on the floor. Rachel bit down on a painted lip and hesitantly walked to her designated seat. Mike leaned back against the back of the couch, and surveyed something distant. "I don't mind that you…worry about me. I just…I'm just going through a really hard time." He said, brushing his hand across his face and turning his blue hues up to the ceiling.

"Mike," Rachel breathed, and touched his arm, "tell me, maybe I can help you." Her voice was pleading, comforting even. Mike looked at her with dull eyes and he shook his head feebly.

"No…" Mike whispered, pressing his palm against his eyes, déjà vu hitting him like a train on a track.

"Why not?" Rachel questioned, moving a little closer to him so their clothed knees touched very subtly. Mike saw it all, and he traced the connection up to her face. He stared into her dark eyes with a disconcerted expression. He didn't know why…nor knew when or how he started to move. But he just did. His lips touched hers ever so slightly before he reeled back, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry…" He uttered, and looked away, his cheeks feeling warm despite the cool temperature. Rachel just stared at him, her face frozen between surprise and bemusement, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks a little flushed.

"It's ok…" She said, very slowly as if testing the letters before using them. They remained in a still silence for quite some time, either that or Mike was losing his mind, until Rachel broke it again.

"So?" She prompted, fixing him with a calculating stare. Mike was still embarrassed by his sudden instinct, and a growing sense of horror was pooling in his stomach. He was thinking about kissing Rachel? When Jenny had just…died? Nausea rolled in, and he choked back the bile rising in his throat. He clasped his hands together tightly, and shook his head slowly. His heart and head beating with the same tempo of pain.

"I…can't…really…I don't want to make the same mistake." He murmured lowly, shivering slightly in the afterglow of that sentence. It was his fault Jenny died right? This was just a sick game of cat and mouse he was playing with the stalker. A very dangerous game at that. Why was it all happening to him? Did the stalker really think he meant that much to Harvey? Mike didn't want to put any more people in harms way, so he could tell her. She couldn't know. She would _never _know. Mike willed the feeling of nausea to pass and Rachel pressed her warm hand against his own.

"Don't worry…" She said quietly. Why were they whispering? They were alone in the apartment…at least Mike thought so. He never really understood how the stalker got into his house and out without alerting him of their presence. He shuddered and glanced around wearily suddenly having the feeling he was being watched. Rachel's touch pulled him back from his musings and he held her gaze again.

"I'm really sorry…it's just…I care about you." He sighed and placed his other hand over hers. She stared down at their hands for a moment before pulling him into a hug. He was caught completely off guard and his arms flailed slightly at his sides, before they automatically settled around her waist. He couldn't remember the last time she hugged him…in fact, he didn't think she hugged him ever. He furrowed his brows and pressed his nose against her shoulder, shaking in her arms. The feeling of such warmth and compassion radiating off of her dislodged some hidden tears and they splashed down his cheeks. Rachel must've felt the wetness against her shoulder, causing her to pull him closer.

Her hand drifted to the back of his head and tangled itself in the un-bandaged strands. He pressed against her and she sighed.

"It'll be okay."

How many times had he heard that statement now? And how many times had it turned out to be a complete lie? Mike didn't want to think about that now, but simply buried himself in the sense of security that was, Rachel.

"Yeah…" He whispered, and his fingers curled around the fabric of her shirt, holding on tightly to the feeling as best he could.

As if she too would disappear from his life completely.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mike!" Harold said as he stood up and waved hysterically. Mike glanced up as he hobbled passed the cubicles to his own. To think Harvey would still force him to come to work after all that happened. His heart sank at the memories, but he tried desperately to shake them away. Things seemed to be looking up for him. It had been nearly one month since his accident, one month since…he still didn't like to think about it, and still no word from the stalker. Maybe they gave up in the vain hope that they could replace Mike. His heart swelled at the idea and he nearly tripped over his own two feet. He cursed quietly under his breath once he finally reached Harold. At least he'd be released from the brace and crutches in a few days, so the doctor said. His stitches had completely healed, and the only thing that was left behind was a small scar that only people who really looked for it would see. He could at least count himself lucky.<p>

"What's up?" Mike said, shifting to favor his right side. He could walk perfectly well without the crutches now, but he still felt the need to rely on them.

"Louis said he wanted to talk to you." The curly haired male looked a little nervous, but he offered a small smile. "Don't worry, I don't think it's anything bad!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Mike bit down on his lower lip and frowned.

"Can't it wait, I have to give Harvey these files for his ca-"

"No, it can't."

A shiver ran up his spine and twanged in his brain. He turned sharply and met the face of Louis' deadpan. The junior partner looked around and then arched an eyebrow, "Now, Mr. Ross."

"Uh – Can I just give these to-" Louis cut him off again with a wave of his hand.

"Make Harold give them." He said sternly, and Mike turned to Harold who blinked a little surprised.

"Would you?" Mike sighed, knowing that Harvey would be pissed at him later. Harold looked between Mike and Louis and nodded. Mike gave him a grateful smile and leaned against the cubicle wall pick out the files easier. He pulled them out quickly and handed them to Harold, who hurried off, wordlessly, to go do as he was told. Mike watched him with a half-smirk, the associate was always so intent on doing a good job. It often filled Mike with newfound inspiration, so to speak. He turned back to Louis, who which by the way was staring at him, and the smile faded off his face.

"You wanted to speak to me…Louis?" Mike asked, tilting his head, and the junior partner lifted a finger and beckoned him to his office. Mike followed, albeit at a much slower pace (thanks to the crutches), and tried to fight the anxiousness growing inside him. Once they arrive in the office, Louis procured a seat and motioned for Mike to sit down. Mike looked around quickly before taking his seat and leaned his crutches against Louis desk. Louis froze in his tracks and stared at the offending objects for a minute before Mike got the hint and brought them onto his lap. Louis seemed satisfied, and continued towards the back of his desk wear he sat down on its edge.

It was quiet…too quiet. Mike chewed his lip, fiddled with his jacket, scratched at the silver crutch paint and looked out the window. After a few more seconds, Mike finally cleared his throat.

"What did you need me for?" He inquired, lifting his gaze up to the junior partner.

Louis continued to watch him for a second before looking out the window, "I have heard some things about you and Harvey." Mike's eyes widened before he lidded them quickly to a nonchalant expression when Louis turned to face him again.

"I don't understand…" Mike said lethargically, trying to keep up a unsurprised façade. No way! Did someone know about the 'stalker problem'? Even though Harvey got special investigators on the case, they didn't find a single thing. It wasn't till after the fact that Harvey told him the most recent letter had disappeared before he could give it to the authorities. Mike would have to have a word with these guys eventually…but Harvey told him it couldn't be bothered with. Mike remembered the anger he felt at that statement. They killed Jenny! No matter what anyone told him, there was no way the blond would ever commit something that treacherous. It was just impossible. Nobody but him would understand…then again there was Trevor. His stomach dipped and he bit his tongue to keep from blowing chunks all over Louis' spotless suit. He knew that the male hadn't heard a single word about his ex's death…and Mike knew he had to be the one to tell him. Trevor had called around a week ago, saying that he was coming back to New York for a visit during the weekend. Just four more days…

He felt another wave of nausea cascade over him.

"Well, that's why I called you in here." Louis' voice tore him from his thoughts, and he rubbed his head, as a dull aching sensation wedged its way into his skull.

"So you don't know what this 'some things' are?' Mike muttered, a little irritated by this fact. The man senses anything amiss around here and he's Sherlock Holmes. Ah, well it was just a matter of time before something started being noticeable. Like Harvey and his' new attitude towards each other. If Mike would have guessed, it would be something like understanding that came off them in waves. After he cried like a baby in front of the senior partner…there wasn't much else he could hide.

"No…but let me tell you something," Louis' voice darkened and he leaned forward, causing Mike to lean back subtly, "if anything is going on…I will find out." There was a warning tone in his voice, and Mike knew he was serious. "But Mike, if you need to talk about anything," Louis leaned back, and twined his fingers together on his knee, "I'm here. My ear is ready for listening always." It sounded like a promise…that Mike didn't want to accept.

"Right…thanks…Louis," Mike said, rolling his eyes inwardly, "I'll remember that…well, I'm sure Harvey needs me," He paused at the warning look Louis gave me, "_To help him with his case._" Mike continued deliberately, and Louis seemed to visually soften.

"Good day, Mr. Ross." Louis said, suddenly sounding utterly formal. Mike nodded mutely and showed himself out of the office, trying to shake off the feeling of dread. Great, now Louis would be breathing at their necks every which way. He stumbled down the hall, feeling very dejected.

"Mike!"

Mike audibly groaned and stopped turning around. It was Harold. Harold finally caught up and panted as though he'd ran a mile. "I came back from Harvey," He said, his face bright and cheery, and Mike started wondering what kind of mind control the senior partner had over the other associates. The stalker flashed in his mind and he tried to shake it away. "He said he'd meet you over with the client." Harold explained, carefully handing an address to Mike.

Mike stared at it for a few seconds, before giving Harold a good clap on the shoulder, "Thanks buddy." He said, before turning around and hobbling down the hallway towards the elevators.

"No problem! Just ask if you need anymore help!" The curly haired associate yelled after him. Mike lifted his hand in acknowledgment and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"So what happened to my case?" Mike asked suddenly during the ride from their client's office. Harvey looked up from a paper he was reading and looked over at Mike with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"What case?" He asked, surreptitiously with a half smirk. Mike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know what I'm talking about." He huffed, shifting his crutches more to his right side. Harvey shot a distasteful look at the crutches that neared him and moved a little closer to the window. Mike grinned softly, why did all the big shots hate his crutches so much? _Well, I'm sorry guys that my crutches aren't made of pure gold!_

"Kyle took it for you." Harvey said simply before turning back to his notes. Mike blinked and stared at Harvey. _Kyle_?

"Oh…I see…" He turned to the window and glared passed the glass. Kyle probably trying to suck up to Harvey. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted slightly. No…Kyle? Kyle…wouldn't be the one to do this…no…he couldn't be the stalker.

"He did a really good job." Harvey mused aloud, but it sent a boulder down Mike's throat which dropped into his stomach. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass, trying to calm down. Kyle wasn't _that _insane. It wasn't possible…Mike was just starting to become paranoid. He glanced at Harvey from the corner of his eye but the man seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil as he was so enraptured by the files he was reading.

"Oh…I see…" Mike repeated, not able to fully form anything else at this moment. At this, Harvey looked up with a questioning glint in his eyes. But when Mike didn't say anything he slowly shook his head and went back to reading.

In no time at all, they reached back at Mike's place and he got out as best he could without any help. He shut the door and stumbled onto the sidewalk. He blinked, confused when he noticed the large amount of people milling about in front of the structure. If he noticed correctly, it seemed like all the tenants were out front. He blinked, confused, and looked towards the curb where Ray was still parked. It was then that he noticed the three police cars, fire truck, and ambulance lined up on the curb. Harvey rolled down the window and shot a questioning look towards Mike. Mike opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he shrugged. He observed the people, they looked irate. Well…he might as well ask around. Tentatively he approached a man leaned against, what Mike presumed to be his, a car.

"Um…excuse me," He squeaked, and the man looked around like he didn't notice who said that before finally focusing on Mike. The man didn't continue so Mike continued, "what happened here? What's up with that?" He asked, motioning to the crowd and emergency vehicles. The man arched an eyebrow and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"There was a fire in one of the flats." The man stated in a mild British accent. Mike furrowed his brows and looked back at the apartment where a few police officers converged and were talking amongst each other. Mike nodded his thanks and went back to the car where Harvey had gotten out.

"Did you find out what happened?" Harvey asked, staring mildly annoyed at the amount of people around them. Mike leaned against his left crutch and sighed.

"Someone said there was a fire in one of the rooms." He said carefully, ignoring the thumping of his heart. What were the possibilities that it was _his_? He swallowed nervously, and Harvey fixed him with a mixed expression.

"I see…" Was all he said.

About ten minutes later, Mike was surprised to be sitting in the car with Harvey as they waited for anymore news. Ray had gone out to go buy some coffee at a nearby Starbucks, which left them to their own devices.

"You know…you don't have to wait here," Mike mumbled, digging his thumb into the smooth interior of the car.

Harvey looked over the newspaper he managed to find and tilted his head slightly, "Do you want me to leave?" He snapped. Mike flinched and frowned at the window.

"No I guess not…"

Then at that moment, a few firefighters came out of the apartment and started talking to the crowd. Mike opened the door and Harvey closed his newspaper and placed it neatly on the seat next to him.

"What's happening?" He inquired, opening his own door and sliding out carefully as not to ruffle his suit. Mike didn't reply, and only kept his gaze focused on the firemen as they approached the crowd. He looked around and slowly crept in between the available spots next to people, ignoring Harvey's voice all the while. Finally, he reached the front, trying hard not to step on toes with his crutches, just as the firemen came and he swallowed nervously.

One of the firemen stepped out from the others and addressed the questioning crowd, "The fire's out," He paused, allowing a hushed sigh of relief to fall over the crowd before continuing, "although, several of the rooms have been damaged terribly." Everyone quieted.

Mike's eyes widen slightly. No way…his couldn't be…right? Harvey finally made it to his side, slightly out of breath from having to push his way past people.

"What happened?" He demanded again, and Mike looked at him anxiously.

"They said some of the rooms were damaged in the fire…" He said, trying to keep his voice calm, but it wavered slightly and Harvey's annoyed features softened ever so slightly. The senior partner didn't say anything, but Mike could see the pity in the other males eyes…he'd seen that look way too many times in his lifetime.

"So whose rooms were burned down?" The British man from earlier yelled, his voice holding a note of uncertainty to it. A few other people nodded in agreement, and soon a caterwauling sound arose from the crowd, each person asking the same question.

The fireman turned to looked at the other firemen, and two more stepped up whispering to the first. They procured a sheet of paper, and the first fireman cleared his throat beginning to name off people.

"The rooms have been identified to be owned by the following…"

Mike's heart stopped beating, and he felt a hand against his shoulder.

"Bethany Thomas."

A woman somewhere in the back let out a loud shriek, and Mike winced, his crutches shaking alongside with his own body. The fireman continued to name people, and Mike suddenly started to feel better. No…maybe fate wasn't that cruel to him. Just because the stalker was making his life hard for him doesn't mean…his thoughts froze and time came to a standstill. The stalker…they weren't…they couldn't…no way. They could not be responsible for this fire. They weren't that crazy…suddenly Jenny's face popped into his mind, and he felt a familiar jerk in the back of his eyeballs that meant tears were well on their way.

"Michael Ross."

They did it…they must have….the hand on his shoulder tightened, but he could barely feel it. All that he owned…gone…perished…

Gone.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Mike didn't remember how he got to Harvey's place, but he was glad to just have some silence to think about things. After everyone found out their home burned, they were allowed to be escorted inside to see if they could find anything that survived the fire. The only thing Mike could find that wasn't damaged severely was a picture of his parents and himself. They looked so happy, as they held their little baby son in their arms. The sides and corners of the picture were burned in and the frame was singed…but it <em>survived<em>. He sat on Harvey's couch with his knees against his chest as he stared at the photograph.

It was like the stalker was trying to take away everything that he loved…so Mike would have to go somewhere else to live…which would allow them to be with Harvey. He buried his face against his knees, and his shoulders shook slightly.

"You alright…?" Harvey's voice sounded, and Mike looked up blearily through a disoriented vision. Harvey was standing off to the side uncomfortably, holding two glasses of wine. Mike shook his head, but placed his feet back onto the floor and placed the photograph gently to the side of him. Harvey let out a small sigh and sat down next to him, handing the glass full of ruby liquid. Mike accepted it eagerly and swished around the wine before drinking a big gulp. Harvey only watched him closely as he drained the rest and let out a soft sigh.

"I can't believe…I have no where to live right now…" Mike confessed after a few seconds, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. It was strangely surreal. He always heard about things like this on the news, but never thought it would happen to him. Just goes to show…But…now what would he do? He had to find a hotel or something, something cheap to get him by for the time being. God, as if he wasn't stressed enough already…this shit had to be pulled on him. He rotated the empty glass between his palms and bit down on his lip, the taste of the sharp wine staining his mouth.

"…I'm sure Miss Zane would put you up." Harvey offered awkwardly, obviously trying to be helpful. Mike stared into space contemplating this. He didn't want to burden Rachel…he didn't want to burden anybody…so he shook his head.

Harvey sipped some of his own wine before settling against the back of the couch, "What about your grandmother?"

Mike let out a soft snort and rubbed his temples, "My grandmother is in a nursing home." Ah…she was like his beacon of hope. Aside from Harvey, Rachel, and Trevor…she was still there. Alive. His stomach dropped at the thought of the stalker deciding to take that away from him too. No…he couldn't let that happen. But with a sinking sensation, he knew that there was no way he'd be able to protect anyone. He was beaten by someone he didn't even know.

"Well – um – I guess you could stay here…." Harvey's quiet voice brought him back to the present, and Mike looked at him with a curious expression.

"Huh?"

"I just said that…you could stay here. _For a little while, _until you…you know, get back onto your feet." Harvey was looking away, and Mike could tell this was something he didn't do often. But it filled Mike with a warm syrupy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Y-you mean it…I mean…I don't want to impose." Mike mumbled, glaring into the shiny glass between his hands. Harvey let out a frustrated sigh, and Mike glanced at him to see him run a hand through his hair, an irate expression etched into his face.

"Well I'm offering aren't I?" He growled, clearly annoyed. Mike was quiet for a few moments, and then a small smile twitched at his lips.

"Okay…thanks…" He said, looking at Harvey and elated grin surfacing. Harvey furrowed his brows and got up.

"Whatever…let me just go over a few ground rules," Harvey said warningly as he walked back into the kitchen, fetching the bottle of wine, and came back to refill both of their glasses.

A little while later, Mike was curled up on the couch, the alcohol lulling him into a doze. Sure…his house was just burned down…Jenny died…the stalker was after his blood…and everything seemed to be ending, Mike felt peaceful for the first time in awhile. It could just be the effects of the wine muddling his brain…but he was content with just lying against the soft upholstery of the couch. Harvey seemed to _care_, which made Mike feel just a bit better about this whole ordeal. Although…the thought just made Mike think…the stalker was going to try and get rid of this sense of security…wasn't he? The letters had stopped coming but…was it just the calm before the storm. Mike curled more into himself, trying to calm himself down. Everything was going to be fine…it could be a lie, but it was the only thought that kept him sane. He looked up in the dimness when he suddenly heard movement, and then shut his eyes tightly, feigning sleep.

His sensitive ears heard footsteps creeping towards him, and he did his best to slow his breathing to a normal sleeping speed.

Finally they stopped, and Mike sensed someone standing over him. Harvey? Probably. A small chill ran down his spine at the thought of it being someone else…but suddenly he felt something warm being cast over him and the footsteps retreated. Mike opened his eyes a crack and looked down. He blinked surprised at the blanket on him, but he glanced around and smiled. At least he wasn't alone in this battle...He wrapped himself more securely in the warmth and snuggled against the couch, drifting into a tranquil slumber.

Hopefully…

Just maybe…

Everything was going to be okay.


	7. Clutching At Straws

"_We'll be home soon."_

"_Don't give your grandmother too much trouble."_

_Mike squirmed on the couch as both of his parents were trying to give him kisses while he was trying to watch his favorite cartoons. That morning they were going to a business trip in the city about something Mike didn't understand. His parents never really talked about their work to him, not that he really cared about what they did in the first place. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, a habit his parents had tried to rid him of since day one. They pretty much treated him like a big boy nowadays. Not like they tried to force him to grow up or anything…no, far from it. They really enjoyed hearing him talk about the little trivial things in life…only because he was their only release from the prison of their work. Both of them worked for the government, civil engineers. Mike never really understood it, but all he knew was that they travelled a lot. It didn't really matter at first, he loved his grandmother. She was always so playful and always made time for him. _

_They seemed to enjoy their jobs, although sometimes they would get into arguments about things like 'building projects' and 'budget cuts' and 'not enough time in the field, what the hell are we supposed to be doing', but Mike never could quite understand any of that. It seemed like a lot of hard work, and he simply didn't care too much for it. However, at a very young age his parents noticed his improved memory as he managed to mouth all the words to the cartoon he was watching. Ever since then, they decided to hone in on his memory skills, and now he could pretty much remember anything they put in front of him._

_NIST Building and Fire Research Laboratory…_

_The Building and Fire Research Laboratory studies building materials, computer-integrated construction practices, fire science, and fire safety engineering, and structural, mechanical, and environmental engineering. Products of the laboratory's research include measurements and test methods, performance criteria, and technical data that supports innovations by industry and are incorporated into building and fire standards and codes…_

_He didn't know what _any _of it really meant, but he remembered it. His parents said he'd know when he was older. He hated when his parents talked down to him like that, but his grandmother always spoke to him like he was on the same intellectual level so it didn't bother him as much. It didn't mean that he didn't love his parents…it was just, different so to speak._

_His parents waved one more time and said they loved him before they left through the door finally, and Mike struggled off the couch. He ran up the polished stairs as fast as he could and ran into the guest bedroom where his grandmother slept._

"_Grammy! Grammy! Wake up!" Mike squealed jumping onto the sheets and bounced on the mattress. His grandmother stirred and sat up, gazing at him with an arched eyebrow as her hand graced the top of her grayed hair._

"_What's happening?" She asked, her voice's tone clinging with the dregs of sleep. Mike grinned, showing off the space in between his left canine and front tooth. _

"_Mommy and daddy just left, can we go to the park. Can we? Can we? Pleaaase!" He said flopping onto the bed and tugging the sheets off of her. His grandmother laughed raucously, and rubbed her eyes as she stared at him with a bemused smirk._

"_Alright…just give me a minute to wake up." She said, easing her stiff bones off the bed. Mike got up and sprinted to his room to get his things. A sea blue backpack that he kept his crossword puzzles, flashlight, novels he liked to read, as well as any snacks they brought along with them._

_Once his grandmother finished preparing herself for the adventurous day, she packed them a nice picnic lunch, and they walked down to the nearby park down their street. Like usual, Mike would hit the swing sets while his grandmother watched him from a nearby bench. They would play on the swing set for a bit before settling underneath Mike's favorite oak tree and his grandmother let him read her a few passages from his book. After that they would settle down to eat lunch, while Mike pointed out various insects that crawled by; things he learned from the biology school books his mother left around the house for him. When lunch was over they would go exploring the roots of trees and the clusters of bushes, Mike always imagined was a magical forest. By then the sun would go down and they would have to pack everything up, doing one last push on the swing set before trudging home. _

_Mike fell wearily onto the couch and stuffed his face against one of the colour coordinated throw pillows while his grandmother clicked on all of the lights in the house before settling down beside him._

"_Tired all ready." She teased, stroking his soft locks of hair between her fingers. Mike grumbled something about being hungry and she let out a warm laugh._

"_Alright I'll go fix up so-," She was cut off by the sudden ringing of the house phones throughout the house. Mike lifted his head slightly and rolled off the couch, but his grandmother stopped him before he could go answer._

"_I'll get it." She cooed, pressing down on his shoulder so that he would sit down again. Mike nodded wordlessly and crisscrossed his legs, stuffing his thumb into his mouth all the while. He strained his ears for some inkling of what the phone call was for, but all he heard was frantic whispers and short gasps of breath. He knit his eyebrows together worriedly, as she had now been gone for five minutes, and was about to go find her when she suddenly appeared; pulling on her white knit sweater._

"_Mike, put on your jacket, we're going out again."_

_Mike didn't like how pale she looked…like she had just gotten…._

_some…very…bad…news…and…he…..was…_

_about….to…..find…out….that….he….wasn't…._

_prepared…..for….and…..?_

_and….?_

_What was it…?_

_Mike._

_Mike!_

"Mike!" Harvey yelled for the umpteenth time, and Mike jolted out of his slumber, a gasp escaping his mouth as he did so. He grasped the fabric of the sheets between his fingers and looked around wildly at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"H-huh…where…wh-what….where am I?" Mike mumbled, the area where his head throbbing dully. His leg was sore as well…probably on account of the couch he was sleeping on. Wait, why was he sleeping on the couch? He met Harvey's confused gaze. Why was Harvey in his apartment? He looked around again. No…why was he is Harvey's home?

"I-i'm sorry I do some crazy things when I'm drunk!" Mike blurted out, pulling the sheets closer to him. Harvey looked even more confused at this and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, sleep for ten hours and you're confused as hell. Get up already why don't you?" Harvey muttered, walking away and disappeared into another room. Mike watched him, still a little disoriented, and he wrought himself free from the clinging blankets, reaching blindly for his crutches. Once he found them, he got up and gazed in awe at the see through walls. _Oh wait those are windows._

_Holy shit those windows are huge!_

Only to be expected of the great Harvey Specter. He looked around at the orderliness of everything; it was so different from the disorder of his own home. With a sharp pain in his head came the memories of yesterday. He bit down on his lower lip and stumbled over to the windows.

"You're not going to work today by the way, I told Jessica what happened, and she's allowed you some time to recuperate." Harvey explained suddenly behind him, and Mike jumped.

"N-no, I'm fine…really…" Mike hedged, almost pleadingly. Harvey looked at him like he was mad. It was only because this was what the stalker wanted…and Mike didn't want to let that happen. Without Mike here, Harvey would be vulnerable…Mike swooned slightly at a random bout of vertigo that struck him at the though and Harvey let out a small sigh and led Mike back to the couch carefully.

"Just relax. Your home just burned down and you're in no shape to go anywhere right now." Harvey said sternly, not sugar coating his words as usual. Mike stared up at him sadly and placed his crutches next to him again as he sank down shakily.

"I-i guess…but…" He wondered if he should explain to Harvey his feelings about leaving him alone to the stalker's plans. But no…he shouldn't. There was not a single doubt in his mind that Harvey would take it the wrong way,

"No buts," Harvey corrected, fixing his tie. He stared at Mike for a few minutes and the associate shifted in his position, uncomfortably.

"What…do I have drool on my face?" Mike asked worriedly, swiping the roof of his hand over his mouth. Harvey smirked, but shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering what you were dreaming of…" Harvey paused, and looked out the _huge ass _window, "you looked really happy at first…but then…you started crying, it was odd."

Mike blinked and tilted his head, "You were watching me sleep?" He asked suspiciously, crying in his sleep far from his worries.

Harvey rolled his eyes again and stuffed a hand into his pocket, "You were keeping me up with your groaning and sobbing." Harvey muttered as if should be obvious why he would go see what the other male was up to.

"Oh…sorry…." Mike said quietly, rubbing the back of his head, "I actually don't remember what I was dreaming about." He said shrugging nonchalantly, lying back down, pulling the sheet over his legs, and looking up at Harvey expectantly. The senior partner was quiet for a moment, contemplating the answer, and then shook his head.

"Whatever," He said pulling on his suit jacket and buttoned it up accordingly. Mike watched with interest at the precision the other male put into his wears. Mike usually would just toss on the first suit he could find (any of which had no stains, of course), and left. Finally, Harvey seemed satisfied with his attire and glanced at Mike with a warning glance.

"Don't destroy anything," He grumbled and Mike stuck out his tongue, earning a dissatisfied grimace.

"I'm not some new puppy, Harvey." Mike coughed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Harvey. The senior partner cast his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before turning his back on the associate and headed towards the door.

"If you need anything…just call," He paused with his hand on the door, "_Rachel_." He ground out wearily, and opened it. Once Mike was sure he was gone, he got up again and hopped over the threshold, finding his way into the kitchen.

"Wow…" He breathed, opening the fridge and scoured it for something to eat, surprised that he didn't find a professional chef in there. Satisfied with just making himself up a bowl of cereal, he limped back to his couch and settled down to eat, gazing around with child like enthusiasm. He had never been inside Harvey's home before…it was…strange. He slurped the milk off the spoon and left it in his mouth for a brief moment as he drank in the appearance of the room. Thanks to the glass _walls, _the dull gray light spilled into the room, creating a sort of melancholy feeling about the place. Mike creased his brow and put the bowl down, suddenly losing his appetite.

Now that he was really alone, his thoughts took no time in consuming him. The feeling of despair suddenly drifted over him, (no thanks to the gloomy weather) and he leaned back against the couch, turning his chin up to gaze at the ceiling with a long sigh. Where did he go wrong? It seemed like his life was just torn apart in a matter of weeks. He lifted his hand up, but let it drop back onto his lap lifelessly. He was just clinging to a thread now…how long would it take for the stalker to just cut that and let him fall into utter discord?

He pushed himself back into a sitting position and stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. Was he too weak? Was he too 'nice'? Was he too soft…naive…foolish for thinking he would be able to outsmart this person? No. Mike furrowed his brows and got up, looking for his jacket. Once he found it, he slid his hand into the pocket and pulled out the cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Mike?"

"Trevor," Mike acknowledged, fingering the seam on the jacket nervously as he listened to the soft breathing of the other male. Maybe he'd accidently woken his friend up…

"Whassup?" Trevor slurred and Mike nodded. Yup. Just woke up.

"Uh – dude – I gotta talk to you about something." Mike said quietly, looking around as though the stalker would beat him into submission for doing this.

"Can it wait until I'm in New York, in three days?" Trevor said sounding a little irritated now.

Mike bit down on his lower lip and dragged himself to lean back against the couch, his hand resting on his cast.

"I guess…but…um…you have to come to Harvey's place by the way." Mike said quickly, scratching his forehead and looked around again. There was a small pause and then Mike heard Trevor mumble something and then chuckle.

"You live with him now? What happened to your apartment?"

"It…it's under some maintenance." Mike replied warily. Trevor was quiet but Mike was glad that he didn't question it anymore. It was something he'd rather not think about at the moment…among other things. Like how he was going to tell Trevor that Jenny was dead.

"That's cool," Trevor said a grin obvious in his tone of voice, "it must be a nice place, and we can throw parties and shit there!"

Mike rolled his eyes, but a smile quirked at his lips nonetheless, "I doubt Harvey would allow me back in if we did that."

They laughed together and then drifted into a comfortable silence while Mike contemplated things. With dread, he realized the time would soon come that they would have to tell Trevor about Jenny's death. His eyes slowly narrowed until they shut fully.

"_Jenny?" Mike asked._

_Jenny smiled down at him, her blond hair framed her face beautifully as the dull light hit it, causing it to cast an eerie glow. Mike furrowed his brows and looked away, bitterness seeping into his heart._

"_You're dead." _

"_This is the truth." Jenny said softly, walking towards him with silent steps. She picked up one of his hands and placed it against her cheek. _

"_I'm still here though." She said calmly, gazing into his blue, blue eyes. Mike gazed back at her, a meteor sized lump stuck in his throat, preventing him from speaking. There was so many things he still didn't tell her…didn't ask her…he loved her. He really did. Even when she was with Trevor, he loved her. They had the chance. But the stalker took that from her. All the emotions stirred a monster deep within his soul, and it reared up, seething, wanting to shed blood of the person who did this._

_He couldn't contain it, and the anger rolled down his cheeks in rivulets. Jenny sighed and rubbed at his tears with her thumbs._

"_Don't cry Mike…" She whispered heavenly. Mike looked up at her with a blurred vision, but strangely, he could still see her crystal clear._

"_What am I supposed to do?" Hoarsely, his voice feeling raw and unused for days. Jenny merely gave him a sad look and she closed her eyes shaking her head._

"_I can't tell you, because you do not know." She said cryptically and Mike shivered under her light, cool touches upon his cheek bones, "I will tell you that it will be over soon." She crooned, and brought him against her chest, stroking his hair. _

_Mike buried his face against her neck, hating how she felt so cold. So different then the Jenny he was used to. But she was dead…this wasn't real. He clung to her, his hands shaking in time with his beating heart._

"_I'm scared…" He murmured miserably. Jenny made a small noise of discontent at this, and brushed her fingers through his hair over and over._

_Mike was reminded of when his mother would do this to him at a very young age. The storm outside would be raging, but he had the warm beacon of his mother to guide him into safety. She would hold him close and sing softly under her breath until his eyelashes fluttered closed and he would dream of sunny days._

"_I'll always love you." Jenny and his mother said in time. Mike lifted his head and gazed up at the face of his mother and an aggressive sob rocked through his body. He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and she kissed the top of his head lightly._

"_Mom…" He whispered and she nodded, her chin resting against his hair._

"_Don't give up…"_

"_I wish you were here…" He mumbled, his fingers absentmindly plucking at the soft fabric of her white sweater. He felt like a child again. Alone, scared…confused, and holding on vainly to his mother._

"_I am here." She hummed. Mike smiled slightly through his tears and sniffled, resting his head against her lap as she continued to pet his hair. He curled up into a little ball and stuck his thumb under his two front teeth…relishing in the safety and comfort he felt all around him…_

_So warm, so inviting, he just wanted to stay like this forever…_

"Mike, Mike are you there?" Trevor said loudly, an irritating noise of scratching sounding through the speaker.

Mike rubbed his eyes and looked around. He must've fallen asleep accidently. He felt his cheeks and was surprised to find they were damp and cold. He took a few shuddering breaths and when Trevor asked for him again, he struggled to reclaim his phone.

"So-sorry 'bout that…I must've dozed off or something." Mike said hurriedly, running a hand through his hair, painfully remembering his little dream. Trevor snorted on the other line, and the scratching noise stopped.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. See you in a couple'a days." Trevor said simply, and hung up. Mike listened to the dial tone for a full three minutes before hanging up as well. He sighed and tossed his phone to the side and flopped onto his side, ignoring the twinge in his leg at the action. Everything was starting to eat him alive, from the inside out. It hurt…and he just wanted to curl up in die. But…this was what the stalker wanted right? For him to be so out of control that he couldn't possible keep up a life. That Harvey wouldn't care about him anymore.

Did Harvey care about him?

Mike sat up slightly and frowned into space. He _did _allow the associate to stay at his place. Then again, Mike just accepted without a single thought. Maybe…he just really wanted Harvey to care about him. To prove the stalker wrong…Mike bit down on his lip, hard, until he tasted pennies.

Maybe he should just…ask.

He jumped when someone started knocking at the door. Mike looked around in confusion, and the knocking continued. He got up stiffly and drew the crutches towards him, expertly balancing in between the two aluminum supports. The knocking grew louder, and Mike hobbled towards the door, wondering who it was all the while. Harvey was quite a popular person…

"Coming, coming!" Mike said, opening the door.

There stood a man, head to toe in delivery get-up. He had a bouquet of bright flowers in one hand, and a letter in the other. He looked at Mike, and then down at the letter.

"Are you Michael Loss?" The delivery man muttered narrowing his eyes at the tiny all caps lettering on the front of the letter. Mike frowned and leaned against the door way.

"Ross." He corrected and the delivery man shrugged his shoulders, handing the bouquet to Mike.

"These are for you and this too." He said, stuffing the letter under the folds of some of the flowers. Mike looked at them with a curious expression and turned back to the delivery man.

"Umm…" His eyes raked the man for an id, "Adam – are you sure these aren't for Harvey?" He asked.

"No, I follow orders, and they said Mike L-Ross, so there you go." Adam replied shrewdly. Mike internally scowled at the man's attitude, but merely nodded.

"Uhm…okay then?" Mike said, and backed into the room.

Adam waved.

"Get better!"

"Huh?"

Adam pointed at Mike's casted leg, "S'probably what the flowers are for." He contemplated. Mike gave him a hooded stare and closed the door.

Mike moved slowly and nearly dropped everything he was holding, but managed and slumped back onto the couch with a pained groan. He looked at the bouquet from an arms length and tilted his head from side to side. The flowers were quite beautiful. A brilliant shade of yellow orange. They managed to shine in dim lighting, and Mike was somehow reminded of Jenny. He sighed and touched the soft petals with a small smile.

"Oh, the letter," Mike suddenly remembered and searched through the bouquet for the haphazardly put thing, thanks to Adam. He plucked it gingerly without messing up the arrangement, and rest the bouquet on his lap as he opened it.

"Ah! – ouch." Mike grumbled as he accidently sliced his finger under the fold of the letter. He watched as the scarlet liquid bubbled to the surface of his skin and dripped down his index finger. He stuck it in his mouth, wincing at the flavor of copper and finished opening the letter with his uninjured hand. He scanned through it. Then read it again. And again. And again.

"No…"

Was all he whispered, jumping up, completely oblivious to the pain in his leg. His heart thudded in his chest like a drum ensemble. The yellow flowers clattered noiselessly to the floor, pictures spilling out from hidden places within the folds. Mike stared with wide blue eyes at the letter in hand and gritted his teeth as he shred it. He ripped it up into tiny, tiny pieces, and then stomped over to the window where he opened it, and let it fly away in the breeze.

Fly.

Far.

Far.

Away from him.

But it wasn't enough. He still saw every word.

_Dear Mike, _

_How are you feeling? It's been awhile hasn't it, my friend. I hope you enjoy these flowers, they're really quite beautiful. I picked them out, just for you. They're hyacinths. Aren't I nice? Just like Harvey. He's so nice for letting you stay at his place, but he doesn't really care about you does he? Just pitying you because I accidently dropped a match in your room. (Oops!) I bet you're thinking he does. Are you clinging to this vain hope that maybe he won't throw you away? Don't worry; we'll soon see what happens…Jenny was really pretty wasn't she? I'm sure the service was nice. _

_Her little boyfriend still doesn't know she's dead huh? Oh, wait a minute, aren't you her boyfriend or is it that other kid? Hm, she was a slut wasn't she? I'm sure you'll enjoy the little pictures that I stored in the flowers. They're really nice actually, if I may say so myself. I was never too good at photography, but with such a beautiful set…well, I decided to try my hand at it. Just so you know, she barely struggled. I caught her as she was taking a bath. It was like she was begging for me to take her, I'll tell you that. The whore. Oh well, she's dead now. The worlds a better place now that she's gone. And where does that leave you?_

_I'm sure your friend will be pleased to know about her. Can't wait!_

_I'll write again soon…_

Mike looked down at the pictures scattered about on the floor. Jenny…all of them.

He didn't want to look at them. He backed away from them, his entire body shaking. No…no…no…no…why him?

Why were they doing this to him?

Tears stung his eyes, but he couldn't take them off the pictures lying on the floor. Resting so peacefully as though they didn't house every gory detail of Jenny's demise.

Mike tripped over his cast and came crashing to the floor, he whimpered in pain. Curling up into the fetal position. Clawing at the sides of his arms.

And then he cried.

* * *

><p>Because when you don't know what to do…it's all you can do.<p>

He didn't hear the door open, as he stared blankly into the flooring. The room was dark. Night fell over the city, and Mike was still in the same position. He felt numb…he couldn't get up, couldn't move. He'd finally snapped. It felt like if he got up, he would break into a million pieces.

_It hurt. _

"Mike?"

_So much._

Mike blinked a few times, tears still clinging to his eyelashes and dripping down onto his wet cheeks. He couldn't will his mouth to move. Afraid that what would come out wouldn't be human.

"Mike…?" Harvey sounded somewhat concerned now.

But it was fake wasn't it…the stalker had said so…

"Mike!"

Mike would cringe at Harvey's yell upon discovering him, but he couldn't. He couldn't move a muscle. He felt Harvey's quick footsteps approach and felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him so he rolled onto his back. Mike gazed in the same direction, unable to look up. He didn't want to see. He tried moving his legs, but they remained in the same position. It would have been uncomfortable. If he _could_ feel.

"Mike, what happened to you?" Harvey solicited gruffly, hooking his index finger under Mike chin and forcing him to look at him. Mike looked at him with lifeless blue eyes and didn't say anything. Harvey's eyes darted about the room, like he was trying to say something but nothing reached him.

"Mike answer me!" Harvey shouted, shaking the still form beneath him. Mike really wanted to tell him he was okay. But he couldn't…because it wasn't true. His eyes widened when he felt a hard slap across his face and he stared at Harvey, his once dull hues filling with pained anger.

"What the fuck was that for?" Mike yelled, pushing himself up and shoving Harvey back away from him. Harvey caught himself before he pitched backwards and glared at Mike.

"I was trying to get you out of whatever trance you were in," Harvey spat getting up and fixing his disheveled suit. Mike kept a frown on his face as he watched Harvey move back. His eyes wandered to the floor and saw that the pictures and flowers were still littering the floor. Harvey stepped on one of the petals and looked down, narrowing his eyes to see better in the darkness.

"Sorry…" Mike whispered under his breath, bringing his uninjured leg to his chest and resting his forehead against it. His entire body ached.

"What are these?"

Mike knew what he was talking about already and didn't even have to look up.

"The stalker sent them."

He didn't like how his own voice sounded. It sounded so…dead. Harvey shot him a questioning look and he kneeled down to pick up the photographs. He studied them for a few seconds, and then Harvey jumped back, the photos dropping out of his hand.

"W-what the…" Harvey uttered staring down at them with wide eyes. Mike looked away. He still didn't want to know what they contained. It hurt too much.

"Is that all the stalker sent you?" Harvey demanded, fixing Mike with a stern look. Mike stared back at him evenly.

"He sent a letter. But I tore that up." He whispered, in a strangely calm voice. Harvey ran a hand across his tidy coif and shook his head slowly.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered, averting his gaze from the pictures on the ground.

Mike slouched.

"You tell me Harvey…"

"I'm sorry…Mike."

"Don't say things you don't mean."

Harvey gave him a hard look, and his mouth twisted into an unpleasant grimace.

"Stop trying to pervert everything I say." He said pointedly.

Mike pressed his palm against his forehead, wishing he could feel the safe embrace of his mother around him. But all he felt was cold…and pain.

"Then stop lying to me," Mike hissed getting up shakily, taking care not to put too much weight on his leg. Not that it mattered anymore. He couldn't tell where the pain was coming from.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Harvey inquired, his eyes darkening.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled, and Harvey took a step back surprised.

"All the time! Everybody! Every fucking body is telling me that everything is going to be ok. But it's not Harvey. Ok? It's not! I don't know what to do anymore. What does this person even want from me? Do they want me dead or something? Can you tell me that? Huh? Instead of fucking telling me that 'everything is going to be ok' why don't you tell me something truthful? Even my grandmother! When my parents died, you know what she told me? Hm? Well! She said everything was going to be ok! Was it? NO!"

Mike panted, his fists clenched at his sides and tears slid from the corners of his eyes. He was hysterical. He was going insane. But what the hell did anyone expect. A psycho was after his blood! Harvey only stared at him with a frozen expression, between surprise and…sadness? Mike couldn't tell anymore. It seemed like every emotion someone showed him was a total lie. Mike finally caught his breath and he slumped over, falling to his knees, succumbing to the sobs that wracked his body with a vengeance.

"I-I…I-I'm so-sor-sorry," Mike sobbed, his hands coming up to dry at the tears dripping down his face and he shut his eyes tightly, "I-it's f-foolish…t-to a-ac-act so w-weak li-like th-this…b-but, I ca-can't help but f-feel I'll nev-never be h-happy…." His voice hurt from yelling so much, and he swallowed dryly a few times.

He felt strong arms encircle him and he blinked.

This warmth…

This safety…

This comfort…

Just like his mother. His arms were pinned to his sides, but he let out a small sigh of ease. He opened his eyes slowly and Harvey pulled away from him, a frown apparent on his face.

"I'm here." He said quietly. And Mike had to believe him. So he clung to the only thing that could keep him from falling apart at that very moment.

"_I'm here." His mother echoed._

"_I'm here too, Mike…" Jenny murmured._

"_We're all here for you…" His father whispered as well._


	8. Eyes on Stars, Feet on Ground

A delicious concoction of smells met Mike's nose when he first awoke. His eyes were still weak from sleep and he could barely keep them up. At first, he was unsure of his surroundings; the softness under him indicated that he was lying down on something comfortable, preferably a bed. He opened his eyes as best he could, blurry images spilling underneath his eyelids. He glanced around, and lifted an unsteady hand to wipe at his tired eyes. He sat up a little wobbly, and found that he was on Harvey's couch.

Oh yeah…

He let out a low groan as he stretched his arms over his head, and brought them down behind his head to flex out the knots in his back. He let out a relieved sigh, and rubbed the cast over his injured leg, wishing that the next week would pass already so he could take the damn thing off. [Soft Break]

His gaze instinctively moved to the floor, but saw there was nothing there. No yellow flowers. No pictures. Was it all just a dream? Just a horrible nightmare? Mike furrowed his brows, his mind still thick with sleep. He got up slowly, and looked around. Weak sunlight drifted through the windows, but it looked like it was going to be a nice day later. Not a single cloud was in the sky, such a change from yesterdays disheartening weather. He scratched his scalp and looked around once more. The sound of sizzling met his ears, and some mumbling came from the kitchen.

Mike cringed and moved closer to the arm of the couch, "Harvey?" He called weakly. There came no reply, and Mike was instantly put on defense.

"Harvey?" He tried again, this time a little more strongly. It was silent for a few seconds, and then Harvey appeared at the doorway. Mike was surprised to see the senior partner wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants (which looked like very expensive silk), his hair ruffled.

"What?" Harvey inquired a frown already on his face. Mike smiled softly, now that was the Harvey he knew.

"Just wondering where you were," Mike supplied, picking himself from the couch shakily and grasping onto the clutches luckily by his side. Harvey made a disgruntled sound through his nose, and disappeared back into the kitchen. Mike followed the enticing smell and found himself staring at the bacon blistering in the frying pan and an omelet sizzling beside it. His mouth watered. Harvey leaned back slightly from his work, a spatula hanging limply from his fingers.

"Are you ok?"

Mike at first didn't hear the question, but he looked up from the food anyways, "Huh?"

Harvey looked uncomfortable, but repeated the question nonetheless, "Are you ok?"

Mike looked away, while reality came crashing down around him. He didn't _really _think it was a dream. But how, oh, how he hoped it was. He leaned against the wall for support and looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Yes and no," Mike responded pathetically, his fingers tightening around the handles on his crutches until his knuckles turned white.

"That's a politician's answer," Harvey reprimanded, turning down the gas on the stove and faced Mike with an expectant scowl.

"Well maybe I don't have an answer," Mike retorted. Harvey held his gaze for a brief moment before turning back to the food.

In short, and both of them knew; Mike wasn't in the slightest bit 'ok'. After spilling his heart and soul to Harvey, learning that the stalker was still there and was not about to give up so easily, the fact that the stalker _murdered _Jenny and Mike would have to be the one to tell Trevor, the fact that he had no home anymore and had to impose on Harvey…it was all fracturing Mike's mind and soul. Mike would never admit to anyone that he was weak minded, but he wasn't exactly the strongest in the bunch.

Mike wandered over to the coffee bubbling in its maker. He absentmindedly picked up a glass and started pouring the hot liquid into it. Maybe it was a bad thing he and Harvey met…if Harvey chose someone else…anyone else...Mike would be happy. With Jenny still alive…and there wouldn't be this constant risk in his life.

The glass splintered from the hot coffee and broke causing Mike to scream. Harvey jumped and looked sharply at Mike.

"What the hell happened?" He barked. Mike hopped up and down on his good foot as searing liquid burned into his skin. The glass had sliced a few of his fingers and having the coffee dripping into the wounds wasn't a very good feeling at all. He whimpered in pain and stuffed the bitter tasting fingers into his mouth. Harvey took one look at the mess, brown coffee mixed with Mike's blood dripping down onto the clean floor and counter. He let out a long sigh and walked over, pushing Mike to the side gently.

"Honestly, with that brain of yours I expected you to understand simple physics, don't you know not to put hot liquid on glass?"

"Mm-mph." Mike replied from behind his fingers. He watched as Harvey mumbled to himself and started cleaning up the glass. Mike let go of his fingers and surveyed the damage. Not too bad. They were an angry red and there were only a few cuts littering his skin. At least they stopped bleeding.

"Sorry, here let me get that…" Mike said, embarrassed, and snagged a few paper towels. Harvey let him be and went back to cooking. Every once in awhile Mike would glance towards him while he cleaned.

He hated to be jealous of Harvey. The man seemed to be taking everything so coolly…then again. Anger spiked in his heart. All of this was happening to _Mike_. The stalker really wanted Mike out of the picture…but to what lengths would they take? Mike no longer had any boundaries for them…they crossed the line at murder.

"Do you think you could come to work today?" Harvey's question suddenly sliced through his thoughts. Mike finished throwing the glass and soiled paper towels away and gave Harvey a brief look before hobbling back to his couch.

"Probably…" Mike answered. Harvey appeared at the doorway and fixed Mike with a bemused expression.

"What is with your round-about answers?" He asked, leaning against the frame. Mike sat down carefully, placing his crutches next to him before settling against the back of the couch. To Harvey, it probably looked like he was just trying to act rebellious, but really…Mike had no idea how to answer. It seemed like everything was said the night before…

Mike was slowly dying inside, and Harvey knew that. So why did he keep asking?

"I'll go to work today." Mike said, ruffling the back of his hair with his uninjured hand. He would need a trim soon. Trivial thoughts are what were really keeping him sane. Even though Mike didn't look, he could still feel Harvey's suspicious eyes trained on him. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Harvey went back to cooking. After take a few deep breaths he rested the back of his head against the top of the couch and stared up into the ceiling.

Now, he didn't really want to know who the stalker was. He just wanted it to be over. Selfish? Maybe, but he was going through hell, and if this didn't stop soon. Mike was starting to find himself thinking about throwing himself down Harvey's elevator shaft. He curled over onto his side and stared at the couch's fabric. All that mattered right now was that he was safe…Harvey was safe.

"_Mike." _

And Jenny was talking to him again. He looked up and around the room, but didn't see the blond anywhere.

"_Don't lose hope." She whispered softly in his ear._

"How can I not?" Mike demanded quietly, closing his eyes tightly and forced himself to relax in the warmth of her presence.

"_Things will get better…"_

"Do you promise?" Mike opened his eyes and met her own. She smiled sadly at him and shook her head from side to side, her hair fluttering about her with an invisible current.

"_I can't promise anything, but I know if you lose hope now…you will lose everything." She said, her voice dripping with sorrow. _

"I don't know what that means!" Mike groaned, pressing his palms against his eyes.

"You don't know what '_what' _means?" Harvey asked suspiciously, carrying a plate topped with three seasoned strips of bacon and half a vegetable omelet. Mike jumped at the senior partner's sudden voice, and looked away, blushing.

"Oh – um," How was he supposed to explain 'talking' to Jenny? "Nothing…never mind it." Mike said waving his injured hand from side to side. He winced and held it, carefully averting his gaze. Harvey sighed and handed Mike the plate of breakfast and went to retrieve his own.

They ate in a comfortable silence, or at least on Mike's part; comfortable meaning no questions were asked.

"How's your hand?" _Well, damn_.

"Fine…" Mike said, shoveling another fork full of egg into his mouth. Harvey didn't ask anything else, and when they were finished Mike was the one left to do the dishes while Harvey took a shower and got dressed. It was then that Mike realized all those suits Harvey helped him buy had gone up in flames. Tears filled his vision and he tried to shake them away. _Stop getting so emotional over the little things;_ he scolded himself, wiping his eyes with his shoulder. He couldn't really help it though…

"Did you need to borrow a suit?" Harvey asked suddenly. Mike turned around, while turning off the water and bit down on his lip.

"Would you mind?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Harvey rolled his eyes and fixed his cufflink.

"Do you want the truth or the answer you want to hear?" He said, feigning sweetness. Mike smirked and ventured into some of Harvey's cabinets. Once he found some plastic covering he moved out of the kitchen slowly on his crutches.

"Can I use your shower too?" He asked over his shoulder. It had been two days since he had a real decent shower. Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly like he really didn't want that to happen, but let out a resigned sigh.

"Just don't touch anything in there." He said bluntly. Mike snorted and made his way to the bathroom. He missed his old bathroom, with the shower's faulty faucet that you had to pull a few times before you could actually turn it. As he entered the immaculate bathroom, he was quite disappointed to see that there was no pool sized bathtub with lion head faucets or angel marble carvings, although you could tell that the bathroom belonged to someone who enjoyed the higher quality of things in life. He gingerly stripped himself of his garments, and started wrapping his cast up with the plastic so it wouldn't get wet. He stepped carefully into the shower and allowed the warm water pressure to soften his tense muscles.

"_Make sure you wash behind your ears," His mother chided a smile in her voice._

Mike grimaced and he scrubbed extra hard behind his ears. He didn't think it was weird at all that he could communicate with his parents and Jenny. No, not at all, it was absolutely and irrevocably normal. To him at least. And really, that was all that mattered.

It was a challenge to finish cleansing himself, but he managed without much trouble. He grabbed a fresh towel from the cabinet below the sink and wandered out of the bathroom looking around. Harvey was no where to be seen. Mike crept into Harvey's bedroom as quietly as possible and raided the senior partner's closet for proper attire. He tried to find the smallest size, seeing as how none were obviously tailored to fit him. Once he dressed appropriately he glanced at his reflection in the window.

His eyes looked dull and lifeless, with a darker tinge to them. Prominent bags line his lower lids and his skin was a bit paler then usual. His bed hair was even messier and a tad longer. He ran a hand through the knot and let out a sigh. It seemed like he had aged thirty years since he last looked at himself.

"_I think you look perfect," His mother murmured, wrapping her hand around his arm and laid a cool kiss against his cheek._

"_He looks like the Grinch," Jenny joked, giggling into her palm and his mother laughed as well._

"Jenny," Mike whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Now, now, don't go making fun of him," His father warned and his mother smirked at him._

"_Aw, it was just a joke; you two were never too good at taking them." _

* * *

><p>Mike found himself sitting in the back of a cab with Harvey after thirty minutes of prepping. They sat in silence, and Mike didn't mind it one bit. He stared at the back of the cab driver's head, still incredibly paranoid about being in a cab from previous experiences. He sighed and stared out the window as buildings blurred by.<p>

Everything seemed like it wasn't real for some reason. Mike had the strange feeling that this was just all a horrible dream. He was going to wake up eventually. He lifted his hand to his temple, and rubbed it in tight circles. He started thinking about all the things he did wrong, what he should've done, and the steps he could have taken to prevent all of this from happening. But, there was nothing he could do now. Fate really screwed him over this time. He glanced at Harvey, who was reading his newspaper as per usual. The senior partner's mouth formed a slight pout as he concentrated on the newsprint deep in thought. Though, he must've sensed Mike's eyes on him, because his face softened into his usual stoic appearance and gave Mike a questioning look. Mike looked away and then back again, shaking his head slowly. Harvey furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, as if silently asking 'What's the matter with you.' Mike bit his lower lip and looked away again, mouthing 'I'm fine'. He waited until Harvey turned his attention back to the paper. Mike let out a soft sigh. He really wanted to ask Harvey about what kind of things the investigators were looking into in this case.

Mike was positive he told Harvey to tell them about Jenny's death, and how he believed the stalker did it. Yes…Jenny would never kill herself. And furthermore, there was no reason for her too anyways. Sure, sometimes she would get herself into tough situations, but she would always come out on top in one way or another. He held his breath for a moment, hoping he would hear Jenny's voice to further prove his statement. But there was only thick silence.

He sighed again.

Finally, they arrived in front of the huge building, and Mike gazed up it's glassy walls with apprehension. He wondered if anyone would've missed his disappearance. Probably only Rachel. And maybe Louis, but in a whole other and wrong way. He distinctly remembered the junior partner telling him something about keeping an eye on him. Mike felt a shiver run up his spine to the base of his neck, and his hair stood on end. That man just creeped him out to the max. The cab came to a complete stop, and the cabbie turned around expectantly.

"Yes this is it," Mike said, hurriedly, snapping the door handle up and opening the door. He paused and looked at Harvey, who was staying where he was. "You coming?" He asked nervously, not wanting to walk into Pearson Hardman alone.

Harvey folded his newspaper neatly and tapped an index finger against the side door, "No, I have to go meet with a very important client." He said firmly, giving Mike a look. Mike swallowed hard and nodded his head numbly.

"Um, okay…then." He said quietly, opening the door fully and hopped out onto the pavement, pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder as he did so. He dragged his crutches out and hitched them under his arms, giving Harvey one final pleading look before closing the door. He stared after the yellow car as it pulled back onto the street. Even though the windows were tinted, he gave a little wave, hoping Harvey was staring as well. He sighed through his nose and turned to walk up to the daunting building.

Once he reached the elevator, he looked around at the other occupants, noticing some people from his floor. He waved at a brunette and the man gave him a once over.

"Oh, hey Mike." He said. Mike tried reaching into his brain for a name to go with his face, but he got none, so he just smiled and nodded as they entered. It was an awkward silence, but Mike was glad this person wasn't really nosy. Once they reached their floor, the man automatically went to his own cubicle, while Mike hesitated just outside of the doors. He looked around uncomfortably, but no one seemed to notice. There was no sign of Kyle…or Gregory…or-

"Mike!"

He jumped and turned around to see Rachel walking up to him. Her long hair bounced and swayed as she walked, and she wore an elated smile on her painted lips.

"Glad to see you're not too disabled to join us," She said, nodding towards his crutches. Mike frowned slightly, almost forgetting that he didn't tell Rachel about his apartment burning down.

"Yeah, figured I might as well grace everyone with my presence again," Mike offered, and was glad to see she gave a short bark of laughter.

"Whatever you say, gimp." She whispered coyly, as she walked past him to her office. Mike stared after her with a fond smile, and turned back to go hobble to his cubicle. Everything was just how he left it. He touched a few folders and dragged his hand over his computer keys. Still clean, not a speck of dust in sight. He arched an eyebrow, and sat comfortably on his chair, placing the crutches to the side. At least one thing in his life hadn't changed. He ran his hand along the walls and table, and sighed with content.

"Ross, I can see that you're busy molesting your desk but…"

Mike's heart thudded at the voice, and he turned around with a glare. Kyle met it evenly.

"Jessica wants to see you. Now." Kyle yawned, tapping a folder against his own shoulder. Mike blinked and looked back at his blank computer screen with a grimace. He could see Kyle smirking behind him in the reflection.

"Fine." Mike snapped shortly, hating how the other male annoyed him so easily. Kyle stepped back as Mike got to his feet and placed the crutches under his arms again as quickly as he could. He was still slightly afraid of Jessica, and didn't really want to come face to face with the she-devil by himself.

"Where's Harvey?" Kyle asked suddenly, and Mike gave him a hard look. He had suspicions of the male before, but he never really addressed them. They were only fueled by his annoyance with the associate.

"Meeting a client," Mike said coolly. He walked past Kyle ignoring the interested look in the other male's eyes, not giving two shits if Kyle wanted to ask questions. He sort of walked with a dazed air around him, not sure where he was really going, but knew it was the right direction. He concentrated on his breathing and kept his eyes in front of him. _Just relax, what's the possibility that she knows about my dirty little secret? _A strange thought occurred to him. Before, his biggest issue was getting found out for being a fraud amongst the crowd. But now…it was fighting to stay alive and not go insane. Mike thought he was doing pretty good so far.

"_You said it, baby." His mother smiled._

_Pretty _good.

"-I know I can be a little…snarky at times, but I still don't see why she would give him the promotion, you know what I'm saying?"

Mike paused when he heard Louis voice, and peeked around the corner. Louis was standing with two associates Mike had never seen before. They looked highly uncomfortable and looked everywhere but the junior partner. Mike could positively feel the fear radiating off them in waves. One of them nodded tensely, and Louis looked at him.

"And what's that about him hiring Mike anyways?" Louis continued, and Mike could feel his heart rate increasing already. What was he talking about?

"The little brat is walking around like he owns the place just because he answers to Harvey," _I do not! _Mike recoiled, but still listened.

"If you ask me, there's something about him." Louis looked around and pushed his hands into his pockets fixing the anxious associates with a grimace, "Harvey may think that the boy is 'special', but I know he's just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. It just takes a little _push._" He grinned, and the associates laughed on cue and nodded as if they were programmed to do so.

Mike pulled away and rested his head against the back of the wall, trying to calm his heart down before it busted out of his chest. _Why would Louis say all those things? _He never thought the junior partner hated him _that _much. In any case, he thought the man wanted _Mike _to work for _him_. He always knew he was jealous of Harvey…but going as much to try and frame him for something. Mike's heart stopped, and his eyes widened.

_No. Way. _

Impossible, Mike should have never had the idea. Louis was most definitely not the stalker…Why would he even think that. Sure, Louis might have some sort of aggrandizement fetish, but he wouldn't go as far as to hurting Mike. _Right?_

"Mike Ross," Louis said, right beside him.

Mike let out a silent scream, and covered his mouth with the roof of his hand.

_Oh!_

_Fuck!_

"L-louis…" Mike greeted, averting his gaze. He felt the junior partner's eyes on him, and a cold sweat started clinging to his skin.

"What brings you here?" Louis breathed, and Mike inched against the wall, as much as his crutches would allow him. He felt like a mouse trapped in a corner, and the big cat was prowling towards him. _And it was fucking hungry. _

"A-ah, you know…I-i – um – Have to go talk to Jessica…yes…" Mike noticed how his voice seemed to lift and octave higher, and he mentally punched himself for being so obviously scared.

["Mhmm…yes, but…I asked what brings you here, and Jessica's not here, so…why are you _here_?" Louis said a smirk evident in his voice. Mike gulped nervously and tightened his grip around the crutch handles feeling a little faint.

"I-i…I…" He struggled trying to find something to say but couldn't figure out what to say. It was like the battery in his brain short circuited.

Louis started moving closer, but then a voice caught them both of guard.

"Louis." Jessica greeted, with raised eyebrows. Louis smiled serenely at her and turned on his heel.

"Just telling Mike about how he should learn how to button his shirt better." Louis said, waving and walked away. Mike let out a long breath and looked down, _just _noticing that his buttons were off by one. _Wow thanks for noticing, Harvey. _He grimaced and looked at Jessica, who was staring at him with a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"Mike Ross." She said, signaling him to her office. Mike nodded, and carefully walked after her, his crutches making soft taps against the ground. His heart still beat ferociously in his chest, but at least he calmed down considerably. What was all that with Louis? The man could be so creepy sometimes. Before his suspicions could catch up to him, they were in Jessica's office, and the woman waiting motioning for him to take a seat. Mike lowered himself down, and balanced his crutches on his knees, learning his lesson about putting crutches where they shouldn't be.

"So…Harvey told me about your current living conditions," Jessica stated, leaning against her desk. Mike looked up at her and then looked away, afraid that if he even said anything he'd just make a fool out of himself. He nodded.

"I understand that this may be a stressful time for you, but I want you to know that here, at Pearson Hardman, we don't take lazy work and effort." Jessica said, looking out her large windows, "If you think you can't handle the job, then it's your responsibility to get someone to replace you." She gave him a sharp look at this and he winced uncomfortably.

"I don't think that will be a problem…" Mike said, picking his words carefully. Jessica gave him a long stare, and he did his best to hold it.

"Very well then," She said with a small smile, "welcome back." She waved her hand, and Mike took that as his cue to leave. He got up quickly, uttered a quick thanks, and left the office with a relieved breath. Things were looking up at least. All he really had to get through right now was telling Trevor about Jenny. The thought made him pause mid-walk.

Shit. That was going to be the hardest thus far.

Mike hesitantly looked around, but saw that Louis was no where to be found, so he easily took his seat back in his cubicle. Harvey hadn't come back, which gave Mike some time to think. What in the world was he going to say to Trevor? His friend was to arrive in New York City late tomorrow night. This only gave him the rest of the weekend to spill it. He was sure the other male would find out one way or another…

Mike leaned against the chair and heaved a sigh at the ceiling. Things were about to get really complicated…He knew he should've told Trevor the day it happened, and he wasn't sure how Trevor would react to Mike hiding things from him. Especially about his ex-girlfriend…

"_Don't worry too much…" Jenny murmured, her arms wrapping around his neck comfortingly._

"I know…" Mike breathed softly, allowing himself to sink against her warm embrace.

After about ten minutes, Mike was starting to worry about _Harvey_. The senior partner still hadn't arrived back, and Mike knew he should've been more curious about the case. His grandma always told him to tell other people where he was going before he left anywhere…just in case anything happened to him. He bit his lip and got up. If there was anyone who knew where Harvey was, it was…

"Donna!" Mike called as he reached the cubicle in front of Harvey's office.

"Where's Ha-" He started, but the strawberry blonde lifted a finger to silence him, as she typed furiously with her free hand. Mike waited impatiently as she finished what she had to do. Finally, she moved the mouse, hit save, and turned to him with a passive expression.

"Go on." She said, brandishing her hand out. Mike rolled his eyes inwardly, but couldn't help smiling at her.

"I just wanted to know where Harvey was…like what's the case he's working on?" Mike asked, hooking his arms over the cubicle and giving her a small pout. Donna arched a perfectly lined eyebrow and stared at his arms on her cubicle wall. He took the hint, and gently eased himself away. Donna turned back to her bright computer screen and tapped a few more keys in.

"If he didn't tell you, do you really think that he would want me to let you know?" She snipped, casting a quick glance in his general direction before resuming her typing. Mike let out a sigh. Secretive as always. He tapped at the floor with his toe and gave Donna the cutest pout he could muster.

"He was in a rush…so maybe he wanted to tell me, so you know…" Mike said quietly, tugging at a few strands of hair. He found they came off easily and he stared at them for a few seconds. The stress was starting to kill him…

"Doubt it," Donna said, in a very dismissive tone. Mike's face fell and he shuffled his uninjured foot, while leaning against his crutches.

"Well…okay then I guess." Mike mumbled, and Donna turned to him fully this time. She offered one of her more sympathetic scowls and Mike accepted it willingly.

"Thanks Donna." He said saluting to her, and limped away. If only Harvey trusted him a little more…The stalker's previous letters came back to stab him in the heart.

_He doesn't care about you._

Why was he even trying? Was Harvey just lying to him? He bit his lower lip, and rested his shoulder against the wall.

The thought made him _ill._

* * *

><p>"Mike ready to go?" Harvey asked, passing by the associate's cubicle. Mike looked up from resting his hand against his head. He had been pretty much playing solitaire on his computer, while Harvey did most of the work. It was obvious that Harvey thought he was too weak to handle anything right now. He got up, tottering on one fit and grabbed his crutches. Some associates looked up with suspicion. Mike couldn't help but half smile. Yes folks, he was going home with the great Harvey Specter. Pft.<p>

"Yup," Mike nodded, grabbing his bag as well, "let me just say a quick good night to Rachel." He said, Harvey narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Mike walked as quickly as he could to Rachel's office and knocked on the glass before entering.

"Hey, your majesty is here to wish you a good night," Mike said, in the most regal tone he could create. Rachel snorted and leaned back against her chair with a smile.

"Well, I'm honored by thine presence," She said daintily, "although I must point out that your majesty's buttons are off." She pointed a finger at his shirt. Mike looked down and cursed under his breath.

"Shoot I thought I fixed that." He muttered. Rachel laughed and got up. She walked to wards him and unbuttoned his shirt, then re-buttoned it properly. Mike flushed slightly at the touch of her dexterous fingers, but she finished quickly and patted his shoulder.

"Be safe." She said, looking him in the eyes. His stomach jolted as he stared back into her eyes. It was like she knew about…everything. She sighed and smiled. He forced a smile back.

"Right…g'night…" He said, waving before he turned and left the office. Harvey was waiting for him right outside, and he looked at him with a sad smile. Harvey looked towards Rachel's office, but didn't say anything. Mike knew he had seen the little display there, but chose not to question it. Mike still felt weird about it. While they went down the elevator, Mike fought to keep from throwing up.

As soon as they got home, Mike fell asleep on the couch and awoke the next morning much like the previous morning. Harvey decided silently that he was well enough to go back to work for sure, and Mike spent the rest of the day sorting through the many files of Harvey's previous cases with the instructions, "Find any holes in the arguments supplied," Which was a relatively hard job, seeing as how Harvey was supposedly a god. Mike rested his hand against his head and crossed through another few sentences, jotting down a few notes where things could've been better. It wasn't exactly what he expected as 'going back to work' but he was still a rookie, and the little things seemed to help him out when he really needed it. Although with a dip in his stomach, he realized it would probably be a little while before he could actually take on another case.

At least it seemed Harvey was only going easy on him because he cared...

_Take that stalker._

Finally, the working day was done, and Harvey picked him up from the library around seven o'clock. Mike kept checking his phone on the way to the cab, and Harvey gazed at him with a suspicious frown.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" He questioned seriously. Mike chewed the inside of his cheek in thought and sighed.

"Trevor is supposed to be arriving in about two hours," Mike replied sheepishly. A few emotions zipped across Harvey's face, all of which Mike could hold a negative connotation to. Harvey was definitely not very partial to Trevor, but he was still Mike's friend, so it was a losing hitched a ride back to Harvey's condo, and ordered pizza through Mike's popular demand. After a few hours, Mike finally got a call. He quickly answered it.

"Hey Mike, just landed," Trevor answered, sounding slightly out of breath like he was walking.

Mike got up and dusted some pizza crumbs off his hands and pulled a sweater over his head, "Alright, I'll be there soon." He shut his phone and stuffed it into his front pocket. Harvey sauntered out of the kitchen then, nursing a glass of wine in one hand. He tilted his head towards Mike, and silently asked where he was going with his eyes.

"I'm gonna pick up Trevor." Mike shrugged, pulling his sleeves over his hands. The temperature in in the city was steadily dropping, and Mike knew it was around the time he was going to have to start wearing two scarves and a thick jacket to keep from catching a seasonal flu. Harvey sighed and placed his half-empty glass down, and flopped onto the couch.

"Later," He acknowledged. Mike placed a hand on his hip and shot Harvey a glare.

"What you don't wanna come?" He teased.

Harvey rolled his eyes, and sipped his wine easily, "I prefer to have a little while to myself before I have to deal with your frat boy talk."

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes, "Wet towel," He shot back, flicking his own nose, and left.


	9. The Journey

Thanks to the unbelievable traffic in New York City, it took nearly two hours for Mike to get to the airport. He leaned back against the smooth cab upholstery and stared out the window anxiously. On the ride to the airport, he had been coming up with different scenarios and ways he could tell Trevor about Jenny's passing. But, as they entered the busy streets rounding the terminals, Mike still hadn't been able to pin down a single thought. He pulled his phone out, and tapped in the correct speed dial. He held it to his ear and gazed out at the darkened sky with growing apprehension. What was he going to say? When was he going to say it? _How _was he going to say it in the first place?

"Mike?" Trevor yelled into the receiver. Mike nearly jumped out of his skin, and eased the phone away from his throbbing ear.

"Yes it's me," Mike whispered meekly, his head spinning.

"What?" Trevor shouted again, but this time Mike was ready and held the phone out.

"I'm at the airport!" Mike answered with equal volume. It was obvious his friend couldn't hear him properly over the loud roar of the traffic outside. Mike then asked Trevor where he was, and fed the instructions to the cabbie, who looked less then pleased with having to skirt his way around other cabs, shuttles, buses, and cars in general. Mike clutched onto his seat and took in a few deep gulps of breath. It was going to be okay…how badly could Trevor react, right? Mike had known the male for pretty much his whole life…he knew him like the back of his hand. Everything would be okay if he was just straight and to the point…although, he wouldn't quite forget how Trevor could hold a grudge…

"There he is!" Mike called to the front, jabbing his index finger at the window. He smiled fondly at the familiar face of Trevor. He looked relatively tired and ruffled from the journey there. His luggage was placed at his feet, and the cold air he breathed in and out made it looked like he was smoking. The cabbie pulled up to the curb, and Mike stepped out shakily with his crutches, shivering in the bitter cold.

"Trevor!" Mike waved and his friend hurried towards him. They met halfway in an awkward embrace thanks to Mike's crutches, and the other male placed his hands firmly on Mike's shoulders.

"Dude! How've you been? Well I pretty much know what's been going on but still! It's great to see you." Trevor smiled toothily, and Mike replied to it with a strained smile. _Now_? Never?

"It's great to see you again too," Mike said, genuinely smiling this time. It was refreshing to see Trevor after all of this stress. Even with the problem with telling Trevor hanging over his head, he was much happier then he'd be in what seemed like eternity.

They piled into the warm cab and Trevor settled back against the seat with a groan of relief.

"I hate airplanes man, they give you no leg room whatsoever," Trevor scoffed, running his fingers through his short hair, "although I did sit next to this girl." He winked and nudged Mike with his elbow. Mike laughed but it sounded hollow and strained.

"Anyway, what say we go drinking?" Trevor said, folding his hands behind his head. Mike blinked and twirled a loose strand from his shirt around his finger until it turned purple. Harvey was expecting them soon...if Mike went now to the bar with Trevor...

"I-i don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean Harvey's kind of ex-"

Trevor cut him off quickly, "What is he your wife? Come on, it'll be fun. You've been so stressed out from what I've heard and I need a drink myself."

Mike bit his lower lip and heaved a sigh, "W-well...I guess..." He mumbled. Oh who cares, he needed some time to let loose.

Trevor told the cabbie where to go, and soon they are parked in front of the familiar bar. Mike pays the man and Trevor helped him out with his crutches. They walked inside and take seats on the stools in front of the bartender. As per usual, Trevor ordered the drinks he knows they want and they sat in comfortable conversation.

"So what's been going on with you, man?" Mike asked, nodding his thanks to the bartender who brings them their drinks. Trevor picked up his own and takes a hearty swig, letting out a groan of satisfaction. Mike can't help but smile. It was so refreshing. He almost forgot what he had to say.

"Well you know, I've been going from job to job, trying to figure out what suits me best," Trevor explained, and Mike has the burning urge to ask if he's still dealing drugs.

"I haven't really been able to find anything...and Jenny's been on my mind lately, y'know?" He looks up from his glass, and Mike feels like he's going to vomit.

"Where is she nowadays?"

The question he wished Trevor wouldn't ask. Mike's fingers tightened around the base of his glass and he furrows his brow. How is he supposed to word it? 'Hey Trevor, Jenny died. The police said it was suicide, but I think it's this stalker that's been stalking Harvey for the past...' No way. He had to put it delicately...but how?

"Mike?" Trevor pried leaning in closer, trying to hold the other male's gaze. But Mike can't look Trevor in the eyes. Not now...not ever.

"Um...well..." He began, and he hates how his voice is higher pitched. Trevor automatically knew something was up, and he recoiled with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Mike." He said again, his voice hard, and Mike is vaguely aware of how painful his hand is from clenching the glass too tightly.

"She-"

"Hello there gentleman, is this seat taken?" A voice sounds behind them. Mike jumps and Trevor's features relax and turns to face the person.

"Can we help you?" Trevor inquired sarcastically mocking the man's polite attitude, his voice not at all welcoming. Mike releases his glass and gives a small sigh, softening slightly. Saved by the British man. He blinks and turns around.

"Hey, you're that guy from my apartment building," Mike paused, "Um – well – I guess old apartment..." He finished a bit lamely, and Trevor pats him on the shoulder. The man from the apartment has a quirky smile on his face and he tilts his head. He's dressed casually and his hair is ruffled, a slight scruffiness around his jaw.

"Oh hello, Mike was it?" The man said, taking a seat beside Mike.

Trevor looked between them with a confused expression, "You know this guy, Mike?"

Mike gave him an apologetic smile, and glanced at the man awkwardly, "Yeah, he lived in my old apartment. I asked him what happened when it..." His voice faded, remembering how horrified he was to find that his home burned down. The man gave Mike a concerned look and Trevor sips his drink.

"Yes, it was quite an unsatisfactory way for us to meet," The man said loftily, and Mike nods, gulping some of his drink down. The alcohol lulls his senses into a stupor, and a smile twitches at his lips. Trevor finishes his drink and motions the bartender to fill his glass up again.

"So what's your name?" Trevor said looking at the man who was giving the bartender his own order.

"My name?" He repeated, and Trevor rolled his eyes with a nod, "Jack, my name is Jack." He accepts his drink and raises for a toast. Mike lets out a holler of approval and clinks glasses with Jack. Then they toast with Trevor, and the three men fell into an easy conversation.

It was a few hours, and Mike was pretty much drunk. He leaned heavily against Trevor's arm while his friend and Jack arm wrestled.

"No chance," Jack ground out as he pushed Trevor's hand to the table. Trevor let out a growl and twisted their locked hands so Jack's was bottomed.

"Take that!" He slurred, and Jack released his grip, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Fair cheater," Jack said, ordering some more rounds. Trevor nudged Mike, and he lifted his head drowsily.

"Up for some more shots?" His friend grinned. Mike mumbled something and it must have made sense because Trevor turned to get his own drinks. Mike slid off his stool and stumbled towards the bathroom, pressing his hand against his mouth to satiate a yawn. He opened the door and looked around at the grimy thing. There was two sinks, one had a chipped side and there was no mirror; two urinals and one broken stall. He didn't quite mind the dinginess in his haze, and went to go use the bathroom. Once he was done he washed his hands and face and took in a few clean breaths.

_Stalker who?_

"There you are."

Mike let out a shriek and turned around aiming his fist at the person who touched his shoulder. He nicked the side of someone's jaw and the assaulter let out a grunt of pain. Mike recoiled and ran dazedly towards the door when his arm was caught. He struggled feebly and felt his back pushed against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" The voice growled, except this time it was more familiar.

Mike shook his head and his vision cleared revealing a very irate Harvey. He blinked and saw an angry red and purple bruise developing on the former's jaw.

"Oh – oh my God, Harvey I'm sorry!" Mike whispered-screamed. Harvey rolled his eyes and released Mike, rubbing at his jaw.

"Yeah thanks," Harvey grumbled. Mike looked away embarrassed and tugged Harvey's sleeve.

"L-let's go get some ice." He said leaving the bathroom. His heart still pounded hard in his chest. For a few seconds he thought Harvey was going to kill him. But…he remembered how relieving it was to see it was just Harvey, and his heartbeat slowly eased back to a normal pace. The two walked to the bar and Mike requested for some ice in a bag. The bartender looked about ready to ask what happened to Harvey's face, but seemed to decide against it and got the bag of ice. Mike sat Harvey down on one of the stools and pressed the ice against the bruise.

"Shit," Harvey muttered, wincing at the bitter pain.

"Sorry…" Mike apologized again, and Harvey just waved his hand. Mike looked around, his fingers growing slightly numb from holding the ice against Harvey's jaw, but he ignored it. The whole thing was his fault anyways. Like it always was…

"Why are you here?" He asked, giving the senior partner a suspicious look. Harvey leaned against the bar and closed his eyes with a small sigh.

"You do realize you've been gone for nearly two hours…I thought you – guys – were in trouble or something. I just came to the first place I thought you would be with Trevor." He shrugged. Mike beamed.

"And you say you don't care," He teased.

Harvey opened one eye and fixed Mike with a glare, "There's a crazy stalker on the loose, if you haven't realized."

This sobered Mike and they sat in complete silence until someone called Mike. He looked up and saw Trevor and Jack walking towards them. Trevor slumped on the stool next to him and gave Harvey a confused look. Jack sat next to Harvey, a placid smile on his face.

"What's he doing here?" Trevor whispered to Mike, jerking his head towards the senior partner. Harvey shot him a glare and Trevor moved a little so that Mike was blocking him. Mike rolled his eyes and handed Harvey the ice so he could ice his bruise, and turned to Trevor fully.

"He was worried about why we'd be gone so long," Mike shrugged, rubbing his cold hand with his warmer. Trevor frowned and tilted his head.

"Why would he worry?"

"Because there's a s-" Mike paused, his mouth mid-sentence. Crap, he never told Trevor about the stalker, and he had no intention of ever telling his friend. That would lead to one thing or another…and….Trevor might end up like Jenny. No, he could – would – never risk that. Trevor looked suspicious at Mike's cut off sentence, so Mike tried to fill in the space.

"Because you know…I'm living with him and all, so it's only natural right?" He said quickly and turned to the bartender signaling him for the usual drink. Trevor stared at him for a few moments but didn't say anything after that and turned to Jack who was talking animatedly with an annoyed Harvey.

"So me and the folks decided we should use the sniper and – "

"So anyways," Harvey interrupted rudely, and Mike couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's forlorn face. Mike sipped his drink as Jack slipped off his bar stool and smoothed down his creased dress shirt.

"I'll catch you guys later then," He said thickly, waving a lazy hand. Mike lifted his in return and Harvey nodded without a word.

"Later, man." Trevor replied. Once Jack disappeared into the throng of people, Mike turned to Trevor with a tilted head.

"Don't you want to get settled down at a hotel or something?" He asked, tracing a design on the edge of his glass. Trevor rested his jaw against his hand, and let out a alcohol laced yawn, causing Harvey to recoil in disgust.

"I guess so, but there are so many pretty women." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Mike's shoulders and pulled him closer, "See son…there comes a time when you have to think about settling down…getting a family together…then having an affair." He laughed.

Mike rolled his eyes and pried himself free of Trevor's grip, "Alright there…I think you've had a little too much to drink." He chuckled, looking at Harvey who either looked bored or just concentrated on keeping the ice on his jaw.

"'kay…let me just go take a piss." Trevor grunted, getting up and meandering over to the bathroom. Harvey got up as well, fixing his shirt and placed the ice on the bar. Mike winced at the purplish mark and averted his gaze back to his drink.

"I need to use the bathroom as well," Harvey told him, "call a cab would you?" Harvey took off after Trevor and Mike flipped open his phone, dialing the number he rarely used in New York City.

"Yeah…I'd like to get a cab for…" He proceeded in giving the cab directions and tapped his fingers on the wooden table. When that was done he downed the rest of his drink and gave a soft sigh of contentment. The bartender came over, wiping a glass with his rag and tilted his head at Mike.

"You look like you're going through a hard time, buddy." He accessed. Mike gave him a bemused smile and shook his head, looking off into the distance.

"You have no idea…"

After that, minutes seemed to go by incredibly slow, and Mike didn't know why; but he had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked over to the bathrooms, but no one came in nor out. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache already beginning to set in as the alcohol started wearing off. He rested his head against his arms and closed his eyes briefly.

_Just calm down…_

* * *

><p>"Ross!"<p>

Mike was roughly pulled up by the back off his collar, some hairs getting caught in the surprisingly strong grip and were pulled. Hard. Mike let out a weak whimper and flailed, his senses still clogged by the short doze he achieved, and his head pounding in pain. He felt himself being pulled harshly somewhere, and then cold air suddenly graced his flushed cheeks. Murmuring all around him. His vision was blurry.

_What was happening?_

The realization was quick to send him flailing to free himself again.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, punching the crisp night air. His back suddenly hit the wall, and he let out a gasp of pain. His eyes widened when he saw who his assaulter was.

"Trevor…what are you…"

A punch to his nose sent him sprawling against the cold concrete. Bile rose to his throat and he clenched his teeth, trying to move away.

"Why didn't you tell me! I thought you were my friend!" Trevor's voice cracked, and he pulled up Mike again by his hair.

"W-what are you-" Mike was cut off by an uppercut to his stomach and he coughed, his back hitting painfully against the wall. His face was wrenched forward, and he gazed fearfully back into Trevor's drunken bloodshot eyes.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. Jenny. Died." Trevor spit out, hitting Mike back against the wall with each syllable. By now people started pouring out of the bar to watch what was happening outside. Some people even yelled for Trevor to hit Mike harder. All Mike could really think about was how Trevor knew.

_Trevor knew._

_But how?_

Tears formed in his eyes and his hands gripped Trevor's arms trying to stop him from giving him anymore head trauma with the constant beating.

"I-i was going t-" Another punch to his face, this time to his eye made his vision spin. He bit down on his tongue, and felt the blood rush into his mouth, pooling from the corner of his mouth and staining his shirt.

"When? When were you going to tell me my girlfriend is dead?" Trevor yelled into his face, his forehead pressed harshly against Mike's. Mike winced at the scent of vodka clinging to Trevor's breath and tried to force his friend away, but Trevor reeled back and connected their foreheads with a loud smack. Mike groaned and would've fallen to the ground, but Trevor was holding him up by his throat. He drifted in and out of consciousness, pain burning in every fiber of his being.

"I'll kill you!" Trevor hissed into his ear. And Mike believed him.

Mike shut his eyes tightly and waited for the finishing blow, when suddenly Trevor released him. He let out a soft gasp and crumpled to the ground, curling up into a ball. Everyone's cheering pained his ears. There was so much pain. White _hot _pain. He couldn't escape it. He drifted into a hot suffocating darkness.

* * *

><p><em>E.<em>

_Ke._

_Ike._

_Mike._

_Mike!_

"Mike!"

Someone was calling out to him, but he felt so numb…

"Mike come on, wake up!"

_Was it an angel...? Sure sounded like one…_

"Goddamnit…"

If he could, he would smile. Angels don't damn God. But there wasn't a God. There were no angels. He was _alone._ And was he dead? It was hard to tell, but he could almost see Jenny's smile again. Where do you go after you die? The question often made him sit down and think. But the more he tried to find the answer, the more it eluded him until it all drained out, like sand.

And then he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Harvey's face. Harvey was shaking him and worry was etched in every line of his face. Mike was too numb to fully realize it.

"Mike…can you hear me?" Mike managed to nod slightly.

"Call an ambulance." Harvey told someone out of Mike's vision. Mike made a noise in the back of his throat and gripped Harvey's shirt.

"N-no…" Mike whispered hoarsely. Harvey looked down at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about? You have to go the emergency."

Mike slowly sat up, supporting himself against Harvey. Much to his surprise and the others, he managed to sit up fully.

"No…where…where's Trevor…I have to explain-" He groaned and swayed slightly, but Harvey managed to catch up before he fell back down.

"He's got arrested."

Mike's eyes widened, "No…he…can't go to jail…I just bailed him…out…"

Harvey furrowed his brows, "Mike you're confused…we have to go to the hospital."

"No!" Mike shouted.

Harvey stared at him, his face halfway between surprise and anger.

"I have to go save Trevor…" Mike whispered, pushing himself up despite the pain in his entire being.

"No you don't. He nearly killed you." Harvey growled, pulling Mike back down. Mike stumbled, and breathed heavily through his mouth.

"I…I don't care…I always save him…he needs me…." He whispered hoarsely. Harvey shook his head slowly.

A cold wind chilled Mike to the bone.

"Who told him…?" Mike asked Harvey.

Harvey blinked and averted his gaze, grounding his teeth together.

"Harvey…?"

"I did."

"Why would you-"

"I thought you told him already." Harvey said simply, giving Mike a hard look. Mike could only stare back at him.

"I'm going home." Mike said, getting up despite his limbs screaming in protest. He limped a few steps before Harvey grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You're going to the hospital."

"Get off of me!" Mike yelled, ripping himself from Harvey's grasp. He limped to the curb and signaled for a cab. One miraculously drove by and stopped in front of Mike. Mike opened the door with much trouble, the driver looking at him bewildered. Harvey grabbed his shoulder again, but Mike shrugged him off and slid into the car.

"Mike what the hell are you doing?"

Mike stared blankly at the back of the seat. What was he doing? What he should have done from the very beginning.

Harvey slid next to him and shut the door. Before Harvey could say anything Mike fed the cabbie directions to Harvey's house. Harvey could only stare at him, and the thought made Mike want to bust out laughing. Harvey hated not knowing what was going through someone's mind.

"Mike…" Harvey started, but Mike turned to face the window.

* * *

><p>It started out as a joke. Then it turned into something more. People started to die. He trusted Harvey. Trevor tried to kill him.<p>

They arrived in front of Harvey's building and Harvey helped Mike out of the cab, to which he didn't fight much. They rode in silence up the elevator until they arrived inside Harvey's loft. Mike stared at his reflection in the glass, leaning against Harvey. Bruises littered his face and mouth, his bottom lip was swollen, dry blood crackled at the side of his mouth and from both of his nostrils. And that was only what he could see. His injured leg was shaking under the pressure of keeping his body weight up. But he could barely feel the pain. Harvey kept shooting him looks, but he pretended like he didn't see them.

"_What are you going to do?" Jenny asked him, her fingers curling around his arm._

Mike looked to his side, and stared into her pale eyes. She looked worried, and he could've laughed if he wanted to. Not even his subconscious knew what he was going to do. Maybe it was because he turned into one uncaring shell, not being able to feel or react normally. Not being able to function.

He was broken. Harvey managed to keep him together with duct tape and glue, but now it was all falling apart. And this was the last straw. He walked out of the elevator and Harvey sat him down on the couch, while he went to go get his first aid kit. Mike closed his eyes, and listened as Harvey walked across the room and to his bathroom. With that said and done, Mike got up and limped towards the kitchen. He opened the drawer and stared at its contents for a minute or two.

"_Mike stop." His mother whispered._

"Go. Away." Mike ground out. Her form suddenly disappeared, and he felt cold. He dug out an item from the drawer and pushed it back into place before retreating back to the couch. He listened to the movement in the other room as Harvey struggled to find his medical supplies. Mike took a deep breath and positioned the item over his chest.

_I am leaving you with a gift—_

He took a deep breath, and heard a curse emit from the bathroom.

_Peace of mind and heart – _

He closed his eyes and heard the bathroom light turn off.

_And the peace I give is a gift the world cannot give. _

He counted to three.

_So don't be troubled or afraid._

1…

2…

3…

"Mike!"


	10. The Valley of Death

_Whom shall I fear, whom should I be afraid of?_

It was the most comfortable Mike had been in a while. He wanted to sink more into the pressing warmth around him. Staying like this forever would be, if not the best thing in the world, his salvation. He opened his eyes and tilted his chin up with a smile. Jenny smiled down at him, her warm fingers stroking an intricate pattern down his cheek and jawline.

"What are you afraid of, Mike?" She demanded softly, her voice oozing with cordiality. Despite the comfort that weaved through his system with her touch and voice…it sent a shiver down his spine.

_I don't know…_

"Who are you afraid of?" She probed a little quitter this time.

_The stalker…_

"Who is that?"

_I don't know. _He frowned. What a one sided conversation. He lifted his hand and twined her fingers with his own, sighing with content. He wanted to stay like this forever. Never go back to that world filled with misery, guilt, and the horror that was yet to come.

"But you must…" She cooed, her free hand drifting between the roots of his hair gently. He closed his eyes, and leaned against her. For what reason should he go back there? Right now, all he could think about was how much he missed Jenny and how much he wanted to be with her…

"There are people waiting for you…" She murmured softly in his ear. He opened his eyes again and suddenly he was standing. Everything around him was pitch black.

"Jenny?" He called. There was no answer. The silence was deafening. His hands rose and pressed them against his ears. Suddenly. Pain beyond comprehension.

_It_ started from his heart. _It_ ripped through his rib cage and crawled into his arms, legs, fingers; until it reached his brain. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. No scream of agony. Terror could not rip from his throat. He was pinned.

"_I love you_…" Jenny whispered.

_Mike gasped his back arching in pain as he opened his eyes. White. Everything was white. _

_Dead. I'm dead. I killed myself. _

_But why was it so painful?_

_His fingers found the sheets below him and they twisted themselves amongst the creases and folds as an inhuman, strained, and guttural scream erupted from his throat. _

"Mr. Ross, you must calm down!"

_A voice was somewhere nearby him, but he could barely hear it over the screams._

_His own? _

"Shh…everything will be fine."

His screams slowly died down and he felt himself drift into darkness again. The pain was gone and replaced with Jenny's warmth. She was staring at him sadly. He reached out to touch her, but his fingers simply disappeared through her.

"Jenny…what's happening to me?" Mike asked, his voice cracked with emotions he should have never experienced in his lifetime.

"Wake up Mike!" She shouted. He felt himself fall and he reached up trying to grab her as the earth swallowed him bodily.

"Jenny!"

His eyes opened again and he sat up, fighting for breath. His body felt numb. He touched his arms his legs. His bed? This was not his bed. In fact, everything that was around him was very familiar. White. White everywhere. He looked around.

_Hospital._

He was at the hospital again. His hand instinctively flew to his chest and he searched for the blood, the scar, the bandages. But there was nothing. He looked under his shirt. No mark. It never happened. He furrowed his brows.

Was he going _insane_? He was almost positive he was aiming a knife towards his chest just a few seconds ago.

"Ah, you're awake." A woman greeted, as she opened the door. Mike looked up and gripped the sheets a little tighter. He couldn't feel his nails digging into his leg.

"W-what's happening?" Mike demanded of the strawberry blond. _Donna_. She paused and tilted her head.

"You're going to need to be a little more specific," she prompted, sitting down and crossed one leg over the other.

"W-where am I, why am I here?" He placed a palm against his hand and caught sight of the white and blue hospital wristband, his identification labeled in _Courier New_.

"Do you want the obvious answer, or the sugar coated answer?" She asked sweetly. Mike stared at her with dull eyes, like he couldn't understand what she just said, and she gave a small sigh.

"You're at the hospital, Harvey brought you in because he said you were on the brink of a panic attack or some such nonsense," she waved her hand, "in any case, it was a good thing too. The doctor just explained to me that you had two broken ribs and they could have _easily _punctured into one of your internal organs."

Earning another blank look, she tried again, "Harvey took you here because you almost died."

Mike looked off to the side, a small sigh releasing from between his lips. His hand absentmindedly moved to the wrapped up areas where his ribs were being healed. From his peripheral vision, he saw Donna staring at him, her eyes narrowed and red lips parted like she was on the verge of saying something. Mike looked at her, and she seemed to lose what she had to say, shaking her head slowly.

"Where's Harvey?" Mike asked after a few seconds of silence. He couldn't stand the silence now.

"He told me he was going to visit you later," looking at his confused gaze, she again, explained, "new client."

Mike tilted his head, replying to her lined gaze with innocently knit eyebrows, "But I thought he took me here? Why is he at work?" He was painfully reminded about how that night; he may have ultimately broken the trust that was hanging by sinews. Why would he even fail to mention that to his friend? Ex or not…Trevor had the right to know. Mike ruined everything. Like he has since his birth.

Donna stared at him.

"Because it's Wednesday?" She said airily, like it should be obvious. Mike gaped at her.

"W-Wednesday?"

Her black painted nails tapped on his bedside and he winced with every noise.

"You've been out for six days now," she looked up at the ceiling, "well, you kept waking up screaming and they had to sedate you a lot." She looked at him again, and he could see the question dancing in her eyes.

"I'm not crazy." Mike replied coolly. _Liar._

"Your doubt is deafening," she responded softly, "but I won't question any further."

Mike looked away. _I'm not crazy. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not._

"When can I leave, I have to talk to Trevor." Mike said, struggling to sit up further, already trying to rip the IV imbedded into his arms, when a spark of pain rushed down his spine. Donna got up, pushing him back down against the bed.

"Hey, sit still. I can't let you go anywhere." Mike heard the sternness in her voice, but her eyes flickered with worry. How un-Donna. For some reason, it pissed him off.

"Just leave me alone…" Mike responded, staring hard at his white sheets. His body started aching again, and he just wanted to forget that anything that things were wrong with reality. And his mind.

"Can't do that either," Donna sniped.

"Then get me fucking Harvey," Mike snapped, completely done with her snide tone. She furrowed her brows, a clever retort dancing behind her lips, but instead she nodded and took out her cell phone. Mike pressed his face against his pillows, his eyes shutting tightly over his blue hues.

"Mike…" He felt her hand on his shoulder and he violently pushed her away.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled, his voice cracking a little. Donna stared at him, her arm up in defense. Mike looked at her, surprised at his own actions. For a second he thought he saw…fear in the woman's eyes. But she turned away and speed dialed who must've been Harvey. Mike let his head hang in shame. Donna was only trying to be nice and he attacked her. Did he really change that much?

It's all the stalker's fault. The stalker was tearing him apart from the inside out. He _belonged _to the stalker; mind and soul. His fingers snaked into his hair and he tangled them among the strands, pulling at them painfully. Only Harvey was left…thankfully.

Only Harvey was left. Because the stalker just _loved _Harvey.

"…Alright…" Donna was speaking, but Mike was barely paying attention. His hands moved to the back of his neck and he let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

What had the stalker destroyed?

_His psyche_.

He had nothing left…not even Trevor who was a multiple variable kind of friend, but would be there when he needed him most. The person he'd known from forever, was gone too. And he probably wasn't going to come back this time.

_Broken. _

The thoughts kept circulating in his mind like a _broken _record. _Mike is broken, Mike is gone. Mike is no more. Mike is dead. _

"See you." Donna said, her phone closing with a snap. She turned to Mike and surveyed him, hands on hip. Mike held her gaze, but was the first to look away and he lay back down, closing his eyes. All anxiety he had seen before was gone. Now she was just Donna. It made him smile ever so slightly. At least she was still there. At least Grammy was still alive. Rachel was still well.

Harvey was still there for him.

When he opened his eyes the room was dark. He got up silently and gazed around in the dimness, the whiteness that once was now black. He blinked sleep from his eyes and shivered. He was alone. He didn't like to be alone. He groaned when pain shot through his entire system and he fell back against the bed. When was the last time he had been this sore?

He glanced over at the end table and saw a small note attached by a piece of tape to the corner. Immediately, his heart was in his throat. Paper. Paper. He hated paper. Paper always symbolized something bad. Paper always symbolized the stalker. The alarm resounded in his head and his teeth clenched. He reached shakily to pluck the paper from its place and hesitantly read its contents with bated breath:

_Mike,_

_I came in and saw you were sleeping, so I decided to come back tomorrow. I might be a little late because I need to get a few witnesses on board for the trial coming up on Friday, but that shouldn't take too long. Rachel will visit you in the morning._

_Harvey._

Short and to the point. Mike sighed, cursing himself silently for missing Harvey, and crumpled the note up tossing it carelessly to the floor. He winced as he lay back down on his back, and gazed up at the ceiling with a heavy heart. He hated the silence. It felt like anything and everything could fill it. Even something terrible…

_It was silent. Mike and Grammy were sitting out in the waiting room, her hand was clasped around his own and she tried to get him to eat the cookies she brought with them. Each time she tried to push it to his mouth; he would turn his head away and stare into space. Finally, she gave up. They sat in complete silence. A few hours passed, or maybe it was an eternity (it sure felt like it to a small child) but the only two people in the waiting room heard the rousing footsteps of an approaching doctor. Grammy got to her feet stiffly and met the doctor halfway. Mike tried willing himself to move, but his bottom stayed glued to the seat. Instead, he watched his Grammy._

_She started to cry._

_Mike knew it._

A tear slid from the corner of Mike's eye and he wiped it away casually. He reached over the end table again and pawed around for the familiar texture of his cellphone. His fingertips brushed it and he brought it closer to him. He turned on his side painfully, and flicked it open.

Ten o' clock.

He furrowed his brows. Maybe it would be okay. Hopefully she was still awake. He dialed the memorized number and held it to his ear.

"I had a feeling I would be hearing from you," the voice answered on the other line. Mike closed his eyes and smiled. Grammy's voice always managed to put him at ease.

"Hey…sorry for calling so late," Mike answered, his voice soft and sounded like it came down from a long tunnel.

"Nonsense, you can call me whenever you want; besides, I haven't heard from my grandson in a while." She answered, shuffling could be heard.

"What's bothering you?"

Mike was silent for a few moments. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. But…he felt like he was going to explode.

"Nothing…Grammy…" He whispered.

"Don't lie to an old woman," she chided, "I know when you're lying."

Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"I've just been thinking…about Mom and Dad."

It was Grammy's turn to be silent. In all actuality, Mike was thinking about the stalker. He wanted it to all end, and went to such great lengths. He furrowed his brows. But he couldn't even remember what happened when he pointed the knife to his chest. It was moving, and he heard Harvey's voice…and then suddenly he was waking up in the hospital. He needed to talk to Harvey, but obviously the man was busy. Mike tried not to let it get to him.

"Oh, I see then…what would you like to know?" Grammy asked her voice cautious. Mike bit his lower lip. He didn't think about his parents often. When he was seeing apparitions of them…it just felt like they were alive. But ever since those left him…he didn't think about them once. Guilt gnawed at the lining of his belly. He was too occupied with his own life to even pay them respects.

"I guess…I just…miss them." Mike answered, staring into the shadowed corner.

"Mike, they loved you very much," Grammy replied her voice stronger now, "they wanted their son to succeed, and you have."

Mike closed his eyes. His Grammy didn't hear how much he was broken.

"I know that…" He said. A complete lie. He didn't believe that…if they really wanted him to succeed, why would they always leave him. Maybe if they hadn't gone to that building inspection, they wouldn't have been killed in that freak accident with the supports, and he wouldn't have to have grown up without a mother and a father. Maybe he would have never met Trevor…he would never have gotten this job at Pearson Hardman; he would have never met Harvey.

His life would be…normal.

He just wanted it all to end.

"Mike…"

"I got to go Grammy. Harvey needs me. Night." Mike hung up, and threw the phone across the room. He heard the small loose bits break off and bounce across the floor. He eased under the sheets and closed his eyes tightly, tears darkening the cloth against his face.

_My past won't stop haunting me. In this prison there's a fight._

_Who I am and who I used to be_

* * *

><p>"The medications are in the cabinet over there," Harvey said, pointing to the right location. Rachel nodded. Mike watched them with a bored gaze, his head hanging over the side of the couch as he watched them upside down. It had been three days since he got out of the hospital, and Harvey didn't let him be alone. Not that Mike would trust himself. Currently, he had no thoughts but how he could end it. But now, he was under constant supervision. He felt like a child again. The first two days, Harvey managed to stay home and take care of Mike's recovery for the crucial forty-eight hours of his homecoming, but then he had to go talk to a witness who decided to drop on him. Donna came and took care of him the next day, grudgingly, and now Rachel was going to be in charge.<p>

Mike hated that he had to make them do these things for him. He was definitely not worth it.

When Mike had a chance, he finally asked Harvey about what happened that night, and quite simply Harvey put it as, 'you almost killed yourself with a butter knife'. For some reason, Mike had a feeling he was leaving something out, but the other man refused to continue. His recovery was a slow process, and had to be on several medications in order for him not to feel as much pain as he should be in. Thanks to the quantity, he was always in a daze or high as he liked to call it. Personally, he felt like he deserved all the pain in the world, but the doctors said otherwise.

"Don't let him take a shower and make sure nothing in there is sharp…" He was now telling Rachel. Mike gazed out through the glass walls and heaved a small sigh. There was no escaping.

"I got it, I got it," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. The woman was dressed in yoga sweats and a black sweatshirt. Her long hair was piled high into a messy bunny, strands of hair cascading down her collar bone with easy perfection. Mike looked away before he could start drooling and would have to blame it on the medications again.

Harvey gave her a fleeting look, and Mike couldn't help but notice there was a lot of tension between them. He silently wondered if something happened while he was gone…but both of them didn't speak a word about it to him.

"Right," the senior partner answered, "I'll see you later then Mike. Don't wreck the place or yourself." He warned, it sounded like it would be teasingly, but he was dead serious. Mike saluted and took his glass elevator down. Mike watched him disappear below, and then looked at Rachel who was twisting some hair around her index finger.

"So you have to take these pills in about ten minutes, but you have to eat something with it. What do you want?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"How about some cyanide!" Mike yelled after her. She stuck her head out from the kitchen and gave him a warning look. Mike rubbed his scalp.

"Just joking…"

"Not funny." She said flatly, disappearing again. Mike could hear her moving things out of the fridge. He rested back against the couch and let out a loud yawn, expecting to get a few winks of sleep for a bit before he would get drugged out of his mind by OxyContin. After a bit, Mike was awoken out of his little nap by Rachel's constant nudging.

"Where'sa fire…" Mike slurred, his hand wiping at his eyes. Rachel sighed and placed a bowl full of steaming soup on a foldout table.

"Here you go, finish it." She said, placing down a spoon. Mike frowned.

"You didn't have to make anything; I could have made it myself." Mike muttered. Rachel bit her lip and sighed.

"And what if you tried to kill yourself?"

"Jesus Christ!" Mike shouted, getting up. Rachel's eyes widened and she backed up a few steps. He breathed heavily through his nose and clenched his fists. "Everyone thinks I'm just a bomb waiting to explode!" He gritted his teeth and stormed over to the wall. His fist connected with it and he cursed heavily under his breath.

"Mike stop it!" Rachel yelled, catching his next punch before he could do anymore damage. His knuckles ached, purplish red rings forming around them quickly against his pale skin. She sighed and let go, guiding him back to sit down. His whole body ached.

"…sorry," he said after some time.

"Eat." She pushed the bowl towards him, and walked back to the kitchen. Mike stared into the swirling depths with contempt. She didn't understand. But how could she? Only Jenny and Harvey understood. And Jenny was dead. And Harvey was at work.

He finished the soup relatively quickly, accepting the burn that scarred his tongue as punishment for acting so violently towards Rachel; especially since he was trying to prove to her that he could handle himself.

"Here are your pills, Mike," Rachel said quietly, handing him two speckled gray tablets. She gave him water, but he merely tossed his head back and gulped down the tablets dry. She sighed and brought the water back into the kitchen. She walked back out and sat down on the couch next to him, and he looked at her with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated. Rachel rolled her eyes and gently pushed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

Mike pressed his palms against his eyes, clenching and unclenching his teeth.

"You. Don't. Understand." He whispered. Feeling her hand wrap around his arm, and he jerked away.

"I want to understand…" She uttered, and he lifted his head from his hands, giving her a faraway stare.

"How much do you trust me…?"

* * *

><p>They sat in complete silence after Mike finished his tale. He quietly asked for the water. Rachel got up without another word and brought him the glass. They remained like that while he quietly sipped the cool liquid. Despite the heavy tension about what he just said…about everything. From the very beginning. From when he got the first letter up till when Jenny died...<p>

He felt like a huge weight was lifted from his heart.

"I can't believe…I never knew." Rachel said, rubbing her temple, her black lined eyes closing slowly.

"I…I can't believe I _told _you." Mike said, his voice shaking slightly. Rachel looked at him and her fingers crept over his own.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." She murmured. Mike shut his eyes, feeling her sincere touch against his hand was so conversant…

"Are you okay…?" Mike asked, looking at her with a curious gaze.

She smiled, "I'm fine."

Mike didn't look convinces, "You know…The average person tells 4 lies a day or 1460 a year; a total 87,600 by the age of 60. And the most common lie is: I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Where did you get t_hat _statistic from."

Mike tapped his forehead, "I…I just wanted to make sure…now…I'm sure you understand some things that have been happening better. Like how…Jenny's death was definitely not a suicide." He whispered.

"Why isn't Harvey doing anything about this?" Rachel demanded. Mike shook his head.

"He is…he's hired an investigator, but they haven't found _anything…_it's like this person doesn't even exist."

Rachel averted her gaze, and squeezed his hand, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I see…well…don't worry. Everything will be okay, Mike," She said looking up at him, her eyes ever so slightly gazing towards his lips, "I'm here for you too."

"Rachel…" Mike breathed, moving closer and seized Rachel's mouth with his own. She eased away astonished for a few moments, but as he stared back at her with tear-filled eyes, she gave in and enveloped her arms around his neck.

"Mike…"

And he returned to the sweet Nirvana again while pushing her down against the couch, when all of a sudden breath became breath.

_Becoming one_.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Harvey asked, just as he got out of the elevator. He removed his suit jacket and rested a hand on the back of the couch where Mike was sitting. Mike was still thinking about Rachel…He felt so guilty, so dirty. Was he betraying Jenny, for being with Rachel? When did he cross the line? Why was everything so confusing now…<p>

"Mike?"

Mike jolted out of his thoughts and rubbed his forehead looking at Harvey with wide eyes, "Uh – hey…Harvey," He coughed, trying not to make it seem like nothing had happened. "Did you get that…witness – or whatever?"

"Yes, all she needed was a little push in the right direction – now what i_s _it?"

Mike looked away, a hand finding its way in his hair, "I told Rachel…everything." He was met with silence. Mike looked cautiously back to Harvey who was giving him a blank expression.

"About what?" He inquired. Mike snorted.

"You know what."

"How did she react?" Was his next question, and Harvey sat down. Mike sighed and rubbed the sore patch around his lower ribs where they were still mending. The pain medication had worn off by now.

"…Fine…actually."

"Fine as in…whatever?" Harvey said, giving him a stern look. Mike frowned.

"Fine as in…she's…I don't know!" Mike said throwing his hands up, and wincing in the sharp pain under his ribs.

Harvey rested his back against the couch and slid his index finger across his jaw, "I see…has there been any…word from the stalker then?" Mike bit his lip and shook his head, he might as well leave what happened next with Rachel out of this conversation.

"No…not yet. I don't think it will be too long before we're hearing from them again." Mike whispered, his heart already beating nervously in his chest. Harvey nodded, silently agreeing with that fact. Despite himself, Mike found himself growing accustomed to the idea with this constant cat and mouse chase. He was losing control of himself, so he might as well just go with the flow. All he could do was hope that he was still strong enough to protect the ones he loved.

"Why do you think they care about you so much Harvey?" Mike questioned suddenly, and fixed Harvey with an inquisitive stare, "Don't you think everything would be better if you severed all ties with me, rather than keeping this whole thing up? Why do you insist on making sure I'm safe…what they want is for you to stop caring about me…that is if you even care?"

Mike could see Harvey's jaw move like he was grounding his teeth together, "What is it, Harvey?"

Harvey still didn't say anything, and Mike knit his eyebrows together a confused look coming into his eyes, "Harvey just tell me!"

"I do." Harvey ground out wearily. Mike blinked.

"What?"

"I…care."

Mike opened his mouth several times. Then a silly grin lit up his face…something rarely seen in the past days. "Really?" It soon faded. "But…does this mean the stalker will never…stop…until they finally destroy me?" Mike looked away, his vision blurring.

Harvey grabbed Mike's shoulder, surprising him even more, "Look, the stalker won't be able to destroy you because there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. Just remember Mike. I'm here for you."

Mike's eyes shone and he nodded wordlessly, his eyes feeling rather wet now, "Thanks…Harvey…" He whispered. Harvey nodded stiffly and let go, getting up.

"Which pill do you have to take now?"

* * *

><p>The night went by quickly, and Mike was getting ready for bed. He wrapped a towel around his waist once he stepped out of the shower, and stood in front of the mirror, surveying his appearance. He looked even worse than before. His skin was a sickly pale, and his eyes looked hallow; aged far beyond his time. His body was rattled with bruises and scars from Trevor's assault and the surgery because of it, as well as the thick bandaging around his midriff and leg. He turned away, unable to stand the sad reflection before him.<p>

"Mike hurry up!" Harvey yelled, knocking on the door.

"'Kay!" Mike replied, drying off the rest of his body before getting dressed into some borrowed pajamas. He left the bathroom and Harvey pushed past him muttering something about 'taking too much time to primp'. Mike rolled his eyes and limped over to his couch. Even though he was injured, and had sick person's privilege, Harvey _insisted _that he couldn't sleep on Harvey's bed, because Harvey had a bad back. What a diva. Mike placed the appropriate blanketing over the already comfortable couch and fluffed his pillow. He eased under the sheets and drew a blanket over himself. The evenings were getting chilly as Christmas was coming around, and the weather station on T.V. said that snow was going to come around later in the week. He sighed snuggled into the deep recesses of the warmth surrounding him, fighting to get some sleep before he'd have to deal with another day of his breaking morale.

And then his phone rang.

Or more so…the phone Harvey bought for him, seeing as he pretty much massacred his old one.

He growled under his breath, listening to the vibrating as well as Harvey moving around in the other room; getting ready to go to sleep himself. Mike sat up slowly, wincing and cursing under his breath; a nasty habit he found himself doing more and more lately. But, who could blame him? He reached for his phone, just as it stopped vibrating, and the screen flashed 'One Missed Alert'. Mike sighed and debated on whether to read it now or just wait until tomorrow, but he decided he might as well just get it out of the way before he forgot. He clicked on it and looked around wearily, seeing it was from Rachel.

_From: Rachel_

_To: Mike_

_Hey, guess who? Rachel!_

_Oh no, just kidding. It's me, you're little friend. How dare you get Harvey to say he cares about you! How is this even possible anymore, to what extents will he show you…Whatever the case, I'm going to continue what I'm doing until I get the results I want…if Harvey really does care about you…Well, let's not think about such cruel and unusual punishment shall we? You're probably wondering why I'm not doing my usual letter thing; this just seemed like it would be a lot easier. Text messaging is the more modern way to go nowadays, you know? An (1/2)_

It got cut off, and then the second part came.

_From: Rachel _

_To: Mike_

_yways, you're little friend gave you quite a harsh beating huh? Serves you right. You didn't even tell him about his dead girlfriend, but as usual, Harvey came to the rescue. Where would you be without him? Don't you feel any guilt about putting so much trouble onto him? Also, why would you tell this bitch about our little secret? I had to 'borrow' her phone because I needed to show you that I'm not playing. I wish you could see how mad I am…in fact, maybe I'll just show you. I'm preparing a new gift for you. Although it might take a while…she is quite clever._

Mike didn't know what to do. How to act. What to say. So...all he could do was scream. Scream and scream, until Harvey came running.

"Mike what's the matter!" Harvey yelled, as Mike doubled over in hysterics.

This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Why did he tell Rachel? Why did she have to get involved? Mike sobbed harshly, his chest aching with the pain. He couldn't catch his breath as he asphyxiated on his own choking gasps.

"Calm down, Mike!" Harvey shook Mike, trying to get him to calm down. Mike shook his head, emitting another screech and flailed around, trying to rid himself of this place. Of this _world._ He felt his face wrenched forward, and his blue pools met Harvey's comforting brown hues.

"Mike…relax…" Harvey whispered, pulling Mike close. Mike was soon reduced to pathetic sobs.

"Rachel…Rachel…" He whispered, "w-w-we have to g-go sav-save her."

Expecting a fight or a demand of what was happening, Harvey just squeezed him and let go, "I'll get the car."


	11. The Obstacle is the Path

"Mike, stop fidgeting." Harvey snapped, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the steering wheel tighter. The car accelerated just a little more. Mike pulled as much frustration and anger from the air as he could possibly muster into a single glare, and then shot Harvey with it.

"Rachel is in trouble! And all you say is," He twisted, his face into a grimace drawing up his best Harvey impersonation, "_stop fidgeting_!" He pressed his hand against his forehead, whimpering at the sharp pain that struck his brain. Harvey let out a sigh and his foot released the accelerator, favoring his usual timely pace.

"She may not be..." Harvey muttered, peeking at Mike ever so often to make sure he didn't roll out of the car; bent on getting to Rachel's apartment in time. Mike shook his head and stared out the dim window. Gloomy storm clouds rolled and rumbled overhead, veiling his treasured moon's beams. The perfume of rain lingered in the air, and Mike couldn't help but permit it to fill him with impending doom. He wished Harvey would drive over the thirty-five mile speed limit.

_Harvey stayed riveted on thirty-four MPH._

Soon Harvey pulled up in front of Rachel's house, and Mike kicked open the door, struggling to release himself from the constricting prison of the seatbelt.

"Mike!" Harvey barked, getting out of the car quickly and walked over to the passenger seat to free Mike with one fluid motion. "Rela-"

He didn't get a chance to finish because Mike rushed out of the car, pushing by Harvey and up the narrow stone steps to the balcony where Rachel's apartment lay. He pounded on the door harshly, his chest rising and falling with choked pants.

"Rachel? Rachel!"

There was no answer. Harvey finally made it next to him, and they stood side by side, breathing the cold air in and out, causing puffs of white steam to dawdle around their faces. _He was too late. Mike was always so goddamn late…first Jenny…now this…_

Mike clenched his fist and sank to the ground in despair. He felt Harvey stoop down, and help him back onto his feet, beginning to usher him back to the car with a warm embrace. Mike's body ached. Could it be from the wounds he suffered, or the mental anguish that cracked his being?

"What the hell are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?" A yawn.

Mike's eyes widened and he spun around, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg at the action. There she stood.

Rachel.

Looking like she'd just woken up. Mike gasped and ran forward, throwing his arms around her neck and buried his face against her shoulder, concealed sobs hacking at his chest.

"Whoa there…" Rachel said, patting him gently on the back, "what's gotten into you?" Mike pulled away, a beam set on his face.

"You're okay…" Mike whispered, brushing his wet eyes with his shoulder. Rachel tilted her head and furrowed her brows, looking over at Harvey who was still hesitating a little ways off.

"Umm?" She questioned him, her eyes narrowed. Harvey didn't say anything, so Mike hurried to quickly fill in the space by explaining to her the reason why they showed up on her doorstep so suddenly. When he was finished Rachel looked between Mike and Harvey with a confused stare.

"That doesn't make any sense though, how could you get a text from me…" she looked at Harvey, who shrugged, "…right, won't you two come in?" She opened the door wider and Mike walked into her apartment, shaky from the fact that she was alive and well. What kind of jaded person had he become? No longer optimistic…no longer expecting the best for the future.

He gazed around at Rachel's apartment. Everything was nice and neat, there was a small kitchenette to his right and he painfully saw that they had interrupted her dinner. She motioned for them to sit on the small loveseat in front of her television and she went to go grab some tea for them that she had been making before their visit. Mike accepted his own steaming cup, and pressed his lips against the hot porcelain, punishing himself for thinking so irrationally. Rachel occupied the armchair and hooked her legs over one armrest, her back pressed against the opposite.

"So…as I was saying before, how is that possible?" She asked them, nursing her own cup diligently. Harvey placed his own down without even touching it and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Show her the text message." He said firmly. Mike nodded mechanically and pulled out his phone, brought up the message and showed it to her. Her forehead creased and she put her own cup down as well, taking his phone into her hands

"This says that I sent it at nine…" Rachel uttered with a confused stare.

Mike nodded, "Which means that the stalker wrote it twenty minutes ago."

Harvey thumbed his lip, "But Rachel is okay, which meant the stalker had the phone before she came home."

They were stumped.

"Rachel where's your phone?" Harvey asked, getting up and loosening the first two buttons on his shirt. Rachel got up and hurried to the bag that she had taken to Harvey's loft, and searched through it. Mike watched apprehensively and glanced every so often at Harvey who was watching her carefully. _Why did he look so suspicious?_

"I-I can't find it." Rachel stammered, dumping the contents of her bag onto the couch and searched through the mess. Harvey nodded like he knew this all along and took to pacing in front of the couch.

"Did you bring it with you to my place this morning?" He asked.

"Yes."

Mike watched him interrogate her with growing admiration as well as envy. Why couldn't he be as calm and laid back as that?

"Was there any time during your stay that you left your phone out?"

She paused and stared at Mike with horror. Mike blinked and tilted his head confused.

"Ah…yeah…I-I might've…" She stuttered and Harvey glanced at Mike. Mike suddenly understood what she meant. He covered his mouth and averted his gaze, fighting to keep his face from heating up noticeably. Harvey nodded curtly and sat back down.

"When did you leave?"

"Around…" She paused, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling, "five?"

It was Mike's turn to be questioned.

"What did you do when she left?"

Mike shifted nervously in his seat and took a small sip of his tea, "Chugged the pain meds I was supposed to take and then fell asleep…"

Harvey folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Mike and Rachel equally, "when did you wake up?"

"About…twenty minutes before you came home…" Mike blanched, already understanding what Harvey was getting at. Rachel still looked confused, and looked to Harvey for the answer. He got up again and stared Rachel down.

"Giving the stalker a four hour interval to break into my place, take your phone, and do God knows what else!" Harvey yelled, and Mike cringed. Rachel got up as well and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you insinuating that it's my fault?" She said with equal volume. Mike hobbled to his feet, ignoring the small jab of pain in his side. Damn…the medication was starting to wear off.

"Now, now guys…" Mike said weakly, putting a shaky hand on both of their shoulders.

Harvey shook his hand off and glared heatedly at Rachel, "And if I am?"

"Then you're wrong! I would never endanger Mike like that!"

"Yet you leave him alone!"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to fall asleep?"

"Using your brain would be helpful! Obviously, his pain medication makes him drowsy! It says it right on the bottle in bold, Sherlock!"

Mike shoved his way in between them and blocked Harvey's view of Rachel, "Okay! Quit it you two!" He growled, wincing in pain. Harvey stared deep into his blue eyes, a retort seemingly dancing behind his lips, but he turned away instead with a huff. Mike turned around and looked at Rachel, mustering as much apology as he could into the single gaze. Rachel growled something under her breath along the lines of 'unbelievable'.

"Okay…now that we're settled down…we can talk about it tomorrow." Mike said, giving them each a stern look. Harvey rolled his eyes but didn't reply and Rachel nodded, although her eyes narrowed back Harvey. Mike let out a sigh and pulled Harvey's arm.

"Let's go, I think we've overstayed our welcome," He whispered in a hushed tone. Harvey nodded curtly and walked past Mike towards the door without another word to Rachel. Mike sent an apologetic sigh towards Rachel and she merely tilted her head towards him.

As he walked past her, he faintly heard her say something.

"Be safe."

* * *

><p>"What is your problem?" Mike barked once they parked in the parking lot underneath Harvey's building. Harvey turned in his seat to glare at Mike, turning off the ignition.<p>

"I don't know what you mean." He muttered, opening the door and slammed it behind him despite the expensiveness of its design that was meant to be handled with care. Mike got out of the car too, and stormed towards Harvey, bent on getting an answer.

"Ever since my recent stay at the hospital you two have been at each other's throats! I demand to know why!" Mike shouted. Harvey ignored him and hit the elevator's button. When the doors opened Harvey stepped inside, barely giving Mike a chance to get in before he hit the 'close door' button. The ride was silent. Too silent.

"Harvey did something happen?" Mike pleaded, heartbreak clearly apparent in his voice. Harvey continued to remain silent and Mike clenched his fists. The pain from his injuries was starting to come back with a vengeance and everything was starting to _piss_ him off now.

"Answer me, God dammit!" Mike shouted as the doors opened. Harvey walked outside, the swagger still in his step, but it seemed strained. _He's trying to ignore me? _Mike lunged forward, pain shooting up from his still injured leg to his skull. He grabbed Harvey's wrist and planted his feet firmly on the ground to keep the senior partner from going any farther.

"Harvey…please…" He murmured his voice cracking. _No more secrets…no more lies! Dammit! _Mike wanted the truth!

Suddenly his world spun around in dizzying circles and he gasped in shock when his back hit the wall harshly. He cringed, shutting his eyes, pain reverberating through his spine and ribs, painfully remembering Trevor's attack. His eyes fluttered open again, his muscles screaming in protest.

"…Har…vey?" Mike questioned his voice faint. His wrists was sorely pinned to either side of his head by Harvey, hovering over him, the older male was staring directly into his blue pools, unexamined emotions flickering in his chocolate eyes. The other male didn't answer, but merely continued to stare. Mike swallowed thickly, quickly averting his gaze to the floor. It felt like Harvey was _seeing _into his soul. And he hated it.

A breath tickled his cheek and Harvey spoke.

"Fine."

Mike dared to lift his eyes, his skin prickling. "What…?"

Harvey closed his eyes briefly, the strong hold around Mike's wrists going slack.

"I was going to tell you…but I was only too sure you would hate me for it." Harvey murmured. Mike furrowed his brows and blinked a few times, struggling for the words.

"I'm sorry…I don't understand."

"Mike," Harvey said, his grip tightening, eliciting a small cry of pain from Mike's throat, "how am I supposed to tell you that…" Harvey bit his lip. A rare occurrence.

"That I…suspect…Rachel."

Mike attempted to twist his hands away from Harvey, but the senior partner kept a vice grip on both of them. "What are you talking about?" His tone was drenched in confusion. The pain was making his entire thought process muddled and hard to grasp. Harvey closed his eyes briefly, and Mike shifted a little uncomfortably in the awkward position.

"I think that Rachel…is the stalker."

Mike's eyes widened. What? Harvey thought _Rachel _was the stalker? It all made sense now. Those suspicious glares whenever she was near and their attitude to one another.

"That doesn't make any sense though…" Mike whispered, as Harvey let go of his wrists. They fell to his side limply.

"To me, it does." Harvey answered his voice confident. Mike shook his head quickly.

"No!" He yelled, pushing Harvey away. Pain escalated through his entire system at an incredible rate. "Wh-…why would she be the stalker? She wouldn't hurt me like that…" His lip trembled and Harvey dusted his shirt off.

"Maybe she's only getting close to you so that you would trust her," Harvey admitted. Mike looked away.

"I don't believe it…she…I…we…" He murmured. He looked up, "Why was she being so mean to you then, the stalker's supposed to fucking _worship _you?"

Harvey shook his head, "From the letters…the stalker wrote…it would seem that they're mad at me." He muttered, glaring at Mike, "so they're punishing me, through you." Mike shivered and his hands clutched at the side of his head.

"It's not true!" He screamed. Harvey caught his wrists again, and Mike twisted and writhed around to free himself.

"You don't know anything!" Mike cried, freeing his wrist. He pushed against Harvey with all the strength could muster. Not much, seeing as how he was weakened considerably by the pain. But…Rachel…she couldn't be the stalker. No. She wasn't the stalker!

"Mike calm down!" Harvey yelled, gripping Mike's hands and pinned them over his head before he could do any further damage. Mike sobbed painfully, and trembled. This wasn't right! Rachel would never, ever do that. Not in a million years! He would sooner believe that Trevor was the stalker!

A shuddering sob and Mike was forced to look at Harvey.

"It's only a speculation." Harvey said slowly. Mike swallowed hard and nodded his head. Harvey let him go and moved away, giving Mike enough room to slide against the wall until he hit the floor. He tangled his fingers in his hair, catching his breath. Harvey shifted and Mike lifted a wide blue-eyed gaze to the senior partner.

"What pill do you have to take now?"

* * *

><p>Birds were chattering in Mike's ears, which was quite an unusual thing to here at the moment. He furrowed his brows, letting a small displeased groan compensate for his attitude towards the annoying din. It continued on and he shifted onto his side with a soft huff, pulling the warm sheets closer to his body.<p>

But it still continued.

"Harvey, would you shut those birds up?" He finally snapped. A laugh drifted above him and Mike's eyes opened with a confused glower.

"What?" He muttered, pissed off at being woken so early by the infernal things. Harvey was leaning against his bedroom door, opening out to the patio overlooking the city skyline, sipping a mug filled with coffee casually. Mike lifted his head, disoriented about his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Harvey rolled his eyes, "I don't know _Alice_,_" _Harvey walked over to a small end table and placed his mug down, "down a rabbit hole I guess."

"Har-har, very funny…" Mike mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He only just realized that he was in Harvey's bedroom. In his bed? _What the fuck happened last night?_

"If you must know, you took your pain medications and then you just conked out on the ground…I figured you would need a good night's sleep, so I allowed you to invade my bed," Harvey rubbed his chin, "comfortable isn't it?"

Mike blinked slowly, and then struggled to escape the sheets twisted around his body, "well sorry for trespassing, your majesty – Oof!" He tripped and hit his elbow against the ground, pain immediately washing over his entire body. He let out a small moan of agony, and rolled onto his back.

"Goddammit…" He muttered, letting the pain take its course. Who knew Trevor was capable of such things…speaking of which…

"Harvey…" Mike called out weakly. Harvey appeared above him with a raised eyebrow.

"Having fun down there…?"

"…I wanna see Trevor."

"That was a random thing to say," Harvey replied in a blasé tone.

"It's more of a demand," Mike countered softly.

Harvey grimaced.

* * *

><p>The metal door slid shut and Mike winced at the sound. They had left Harvey's loft twenty minutes ago on Mike's request to go visit Trevor. Of course, with Harvey, it was a battle to the end. However, all Mike had to do was pull the suicide card and Harvey was wrapped around his finger. At least…he thought so…<p>

The guard Mike and Harvey to the row of telephone booths and Mike quickly took a seat in front of the window, his fingers drumming against the table apprehensively, while Harvey hovered behind him; a grimace on his face. It was no use to ask what was wrong, obviously it was the fact that they were there for _Trevor _of all people. Although, Mike wasn't sure if this sour behavior was made worse because of his friend's recent assault…after all, he was put in jail because of attempted murder or something…Donna didn't go into the details when he had asked her about the case.

Mike was sure Harvey was not going to like what he was going to ask…

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice sliced into his thoughts, and Mike looked up quickly his heart pounding. His stomach clenched when he saw his old friend clad in orange.

"Trevor I…- oh!" Mike quickly unhooked the phone and pressed it to his face, "Trevor…I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen…." He swallowed hard, his throat dry from the burning glare his friend was giving him as he spoke.

"I…I should have told you – about Jenny…sooner…I-i. just didn't know what to…say…how to explain it. I'm still in shock myself I…" he discontinued faintly, unable to continue and felt a warm hand grip his shoulder. He looked up, meeting Harvey's brown hues and sighed, looking back at Trevor, "I want to help you now."

Trevor snorted and leaned back against the chair, "Help me? Why would you help me? All you've done is lying to me, and I should trust you to help _me_?"

Mike clenched the phone and held Trevor's gaze, "Look…you're facing serious charges," he swallowed again, his stomach churning, "because of me…because of what I should have done…and I want to right that…Harvey…" He looked up, and Harvey stared down at him suspiciously. Before Mike could say anything, the senior partner started shaking his head rapidly.

"No, no way." Harvey muttered firmly.

Mike put his hand against the receiver and widened his blue, blue eyes, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask…"

Harvey let out a strained laugh and put his palm against the counter, leaning over, "Of course I do, and you're going to ask me to help Trevor get out of jail by being his attorney for his appeal." Mike blanched and looked away.

"…Will you?"

"No." Harvey settled against the wall, his mouth drawn downwards. Mike lifted his head again, his eyebrows knit together.

"Please…" Mike ignored Trevor's mouthing 'what, what, what, what' and stared at Harvey, "Please…I really need help this time…"

"Why don't you do it yourself, hotshot?" Harvey grumbled, despite himself, sounding very immature. Mike lowered his gaze and his fingers curled around his knee.

"I can't…I feel so…broken…" Mike managed to get out before quieting down again. In all honesty, he was sort of acting, but it wasn't that far from the truth. If he tried to be Trevor's lawyer…in the condition he was now…well…he didn't think things would go so smoothly.

Harvey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not going to do it, you can find someone else can't you?"

Mike glanced up at Harvey and then quickly pushed the receiver to his mouth again, "Trevor…" He said tentatively, ignoring Harvey's face, "Harveysaidhe'!"

"What!" Harvey snapped.

"What?" Trevor asked, his eyes confused as he glanced between Mike and Harvey, "I don't understand Mike…why would you help me? I almost killed you." Mike thought he could see a flash of regret and guilt cross in his gaze, but his friend sipped behind an emotionless mask.

"You're my best friend, Trevor…" Mike smiled slightly, "I can't hold you accountable for my stupidity. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place, I should have told you…as soon as I knew what had happened. I was scared…I-I was a coward…and now I landed you in all of this mess. So I have to help you." Mike concluded, and Trevor shook his head slowly. Harvey grumbled this and that under his breath, and Mike smiled up at Harvey impishly.

"So you'll help then?" Mike asked happily.

"That ridiculous empathy is going to kill you one day." Harvey replied morbidly.

Trevor grunted in somewhat of an agreement.

* * *

><p>A week passed.<p>

One more week to the appeal.

Mike stared at himself in the mirror. He tilted his chin up and fixed his tie for the second time. His cast had been removed, the doctor saying it was alright for him to move without it, but he had to wear a brace as he slept. Things seemed to be looking up. After Harvey and he had a long conversation of what was going to happen about Trevor, they both agreed that Harvey would help Trevor, on the condition that Mike would go back to work.

He fixed his tie a third time, fingers shaking. Questions would be asked. Certainly. Jessica probably wasn't happy, and neither was Louis. He could've asked Harvey about it, maybe the two had said something to the senior partner about Mike's absence…but either way, he probably wouldn't get a direct answer.

He fixed his tie a fourth time.

"Would you quit messing that thing up?" Harvey barked, strolling leisurely to Mike and fixing it appropriately back into its Winsor style. Mike looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a bit nervous about going back." Mike said quietly. Harvey stuffed his hands into his pocket and cocked his head at an angle.

"Don't worry; you don't have to answer the questions you don't want to."

"But…what if Jessica…asks me…" _I know she's going to ask me! _Mike thought helplessly. Harvey smirked and flicked his nose, walking out to the balcony of his bedroom.

"I took care of that." Harvey called, looking over the city. Mike stared at him puzzled, itching to ask him what he meant, but again, figured he wouldn't get a straight answer. Harvey turned around, a shark-like grin twitching at his mouth.

"Ready to go?"

They were all staring at him.

Mike kept his face forward as he made a beeline to his cubicle from the elevator. His skin prickled at the feeling of all the associate's eyes on him. _Left, right, left, right, left…don't look…_He gulped inaudibly, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally made it to his desk. He put his bag down and lowered himself onto the chair with a small groan; feeling quite sore from his injuries. He glanced up at the associates, and they immediately went back to whatever they were doing.

"Well, well, the prodigal son has come back!" A familiar voice sounded behind him. Mike turned around, a smile lighting up his face.

"Rachel…I'm so glad to see you!" Mike whined. Rachel tilted her head and rose her coffee cup to her lips.

"Harvey made you come to work today?" She asked. Mike searched her gaze for some trace of anger, but found none. His stomach twisted painfully when he remembered Harvey's accusations of Rachel being the stalker. No…it wasn't true. Absolutely not.

"Yeah…" Mike said after a while, rubbing the back of his head with a laugh, "I-it was…part of a deal." He mumbled, scratching at his desk. Rachel arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, well I'll see you around." She waved and then disappeared into her own office. Mike sighed and turned to face his computer with narrowed eyes. It had been so long…everything felt different. Even the smell of Pearson Hardman, something he'd grown accustom to, of ink, paper, and coffee seemed foreign. He booted up his computer, watching the black screen form into that of a dark blue, and quickly typed in his name.

"I heard he sold some company secrets to them…"

"No way, really?"

"Yeah, but obviously nothing's going to come out of that, Harvey protects him or whatever."

"How unfair…"

"If you two have nothing better to say, then would you please get back to work?" Mike growled, over his shoulder at the two associates standing beside their cubicle. They gasped and quickly grabbed whatever work they could find and hobbled away, laughing. Mike's ears burned but he turned and faced his screen again with a glare. What kind of foolish Highschool-esque rumors people were spreading when he was gone? He tapped the keys angrily, not really writing anything in particular since Harvey hadn't give him any update about what he had to do. No doubt somebody would be by to fill him in.

"So the golden prodigy returns."

Mike nearly jumped ten feet into the air, and looked up to see Louis sneering down at him.

"Ah…Rachel said something similar…" Mike laughed and moved his mouse around nervously, his other hand clinging to the desk tightly.

"Right," Louis uttered, glancing at Rachel's office, something akin to disgust in his gaze. Mike furrowed his brows, but didn't question it.

"How about you step into my office for a bit?" Louis said, motioning for Mike to follow; no buts about it.

"O-okay…" Mike mumbled, quickly signing off. He got up, wincing, and pulled his bag over his shoulder, quickly following after the junior partner to his office.

"Hey Mike, welcome back!" Harold suddenly called to his right. Mike looked over and smiled with a small wave. At least Harold didn't seem to be fazed by his disappearance, and if he was curious; he didn't show it. Mike stared at the back of Louis' head apprehensively as they entered the office. _Don't answer if you don't want to…_Mike repeated in his head. He took a seat in front of Louis' desk and looked around the office. Nothing had changed really…

"So..." Louis started, and Mike snapped his gaze up to stare at Louis. _Here it comes…_

"Would you like a toffee?" Louis asked, a smile on his face. Mike blinked. _What? _

"Um…" Mike contemplated, shifting his gaze back and forth. His Grammy had explained to him that it was better to accept, then say you don't want it, "sure?" He watched as Louis leaned over his desk and plucked a cream toffee from a small glass bowl and held it out. Mike accepted it shakily and stared at it.

"What's…this for?" He asked meekly, looking up at Louis. The other man shrugged with a secretive smile and took one for himself, slowly unwrapping it.

"I just wanted to make you comfortable." Was the answer. Mike nodded, except, frankly, he didn't understand it at all. He pulled at the corners of the wrapper and sighed. When was the last time he ate something sweet and legitimately enjoyed it?

"Mike," Louis said, rewrapping his toffee, and placing it back onto his desk, "I believe I've told you before…that you can tell me anything. About what's happening in your life…you know? I care about why you don't come to work for weeks on end." Louis continued a hand against his chest.

Mike stared, baffled. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Well, I appreciate the concern, Louis…" Mike coughed, "but um…everything's fine right now. I just had to spend time with my grandmother." He smiled, but Louis only stared at him.

"That's funny…because, from what Harvey has told everyone…you were visiting some relatives on the west coast." Louis said, an overly sweet smile on his face. Mike's palms itched.

"Y-yeah…my grandmother lives in California," Mike mumbled, his brain starting to short circuit.

Louis laughed, and Mike could feel the dread pool in his stomach, "Well…from your files, your grandmother is listed as one of your beneficiaries and…" Louis plucked a folder from his desk and flipped through it, although his eyes were still trained on Mike, "your grandmother lives in –"

"Alright Louis, I think you've welcomed Mike back enough already."

Relief flooded through Mike's system, and he looked around to see Harvey leaning against Louis' office door. Harvey flicked his gaze to Mike, and beckoned with his finger. Mike got up eagerly, only pausing to look at Louis face before he left. The junior partner had a blank expression, save for the anger that lingered in his hues.

"I was simply expressing my worries," Louis retorted softly, his fingers twining themselves together on his desk. Mike turned away and tottered to Harvey, safely shrouding himself behind Harvey's effortless, protective barrier.

"Well, don't mind if I borrow him," Harvey looked at Mike, "come." He set off down the hall, and Mike quickly followed him, gripping onto his bag.

"What exactly did you tell them, Harvey?" Mike asked, panting slightly. He almost forgot how fast Harvey walked without trying when he was at work.

"I didn't tell them anything," Harvey murmured, looking occasionally into the offices they passed by. "Why?"

Mike paled, "Ah…well, Louis told me that you had told everyone that I was on the west coast visiting relatives."

Harvey paused and looked at Mike, "What did you say?"

"Um…I just told him my grandmother lived on the west coast but then he knew she lived in –"

"It doesn't matter." Harvey said, lifting his palm to bring Mike to a halt. "Keep your head low, and don't say anything." He opened the door to a conference room and Mike followed.

"Olivia!" Harvey said with a smile on his face as a woman with messy black curls looked up.

"Harvey, I'm glad you here." She said her voice soft. They shook hands. Mike looked to Harvey for an explanation.

Harvey cleared his throat, "New case."

Mike nodded in understanding, and settled down in one of the chairs; barely paying attention to what Harvey and Olivia discussed, trying to ignore the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this day over yet…" Mike groaned, tossing Harvey's autographed baseball between his hands. Harvey leaned over the back of the couch and plucked it from his hands gingerly.<p>

"Stop being a child," Harvey scolded good-naturedly, "you've barely done anything today."

Mike beamed, "Does that mean you're going easy on me?"

Harvey sat down at his desk and put the baseball in its proper place, "Don't get used to it."

Mike leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers along the couch's seams, "Hmm…so did you play baseball at one point?" He tilted his head and smiled curiously

Harvey started writing some things down in a file and didn't answer at first; finally he looked up, "Yeah, I still have some of my old equipment from high school." Mike lifted an eyebrow and grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" He chortled getting up and stretching his sore limbs, looking outside the window at the darkened night sky.

"Hey, I was good," Harvey said pointedly, "I was the best batter on the team."

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure you were the water boy." A teasing voice suddenly sounded from the door. Mike looked up to see a familiar red-haired secretary, her red lips pulled into a smirk.

"Now how would you know?" Harvey countered, with a devilish smirk of his own.

"Freshman and sophomore year, Nelson worked with you," Donna sat on the edge of his desk, "you remember Nelson?"

Harvey leaned back and twirled his pen, "Who could forget him?"

"Will you two stop being so lovey-dovey," Mike snapped, pleasantly, "Your banter is boring me." Donna rolled her eyes and plopped a few folders onto Harvey's desk.

"We'll talk over martinis." Donna uttered in his ear. Harvey chuckled.

"I'll have mine shaken, not stirred," He mused.

Donna waved and went back to her cubicle to gather her things. Mike looked at Harvey.

"James Bond, really?"

"Hey, it called for it."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ross, you shall receive a check tomorrow for your lost possessions," The pinched voice on the other line of the phone told him. Mike sighed relieved.<p>

"Thank you, so much." He hung up, and stuffed his phone into his pocket. They were back in Harvey's condo after finishing some paperwork. Or more so, Mike watched. He kind of felt a little sad that Harvey didn't think he was capable of getting through work in his current condition…but he wasn't going to lie. It was definitely helpful.

"Who was that?" Harvey asked, shifting through a newspaper he hadn't gotten to read that day.

"Oh…just my old landlords insurance…after the fire they've been calling people whose apartments burned down about their compensation." Mike explained. Harvey thumbed his lip.

"Ah, I see…"

Mike looked around. Well, this was a bit awkward. He longed to talk to Harvey about his previous accusations of Rachel…but that was stale, and he wouldn't want to step into sudden death territory. Besides…it wasn't like Mike believed it. It shouldn't mean a thing to him that Harvey would think that, and yet it did.

"So…Trevor's appeal…" Mike started, and immediately regretted it, because Harvey looked angry for a few seconds before hiding behind his newspaper again.

"I'm taking care of it." He grumbled, not sounding very excited about it at all.

"Thank you Harvey…I really appreciate it," Mike smiled.

Harvey looked over the paper, and sighed, folding it back down into its creased form and put it down on the table.

"It's no problem…" Harvey furrowed his brows and stared thoughtfully into space, "because –"

Mike's phone started ringing. He jumped and uttered a quick 'excuse me' before answering.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ross - ah - Mike," Another woman, but this time she sounded out of breath and scared. Mike could hear sirens in the background.

"W-what is it? Who is this…?" Dread pooled in Mike's stomach and he looked away from Harvey's questioning visage.

"It's me, Lucy, your grandmother's nurse?" She coughed, "someone set the building on fire…"

Mike stared into space, frozen. _No…Grammy? Not her too. No!_

"Mike?" The woman said, and he gasped.

"O-oh...n-no I'm here…is…is…she…is she…" He couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

A small sigh on the other end, "Your grandmother is just fine. We managed to evacuate everyone from the building." Relief crashed over Mike and he nodded over and over, despite the woman not being able to see.

"We would like for you to come down here, your grandmother is…well, she's quite afraid, and she's asking for you."

"I'm on my way…" Mike muttered, closing his phone. He got up quickly and made for the door. Harvey got up behind him.

"Where are you going, who was that?" He called. Mike picked up his coat and pulled it over his shoulders.

"The nursing home my grandmother is in…is on fire," Mike answered dully, "she's okay, but I have to be there for her now. Did you want to come?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"Fine."

Mike was starting to get sick and tired of this. It was time it ended. Now.


	12. Misfortune Does Not Come Alone

"Oh, Mike, I'm so glad you're here!"

Mike turned around and met the worried face of his grandmother's nurse hurrying towards him, "Hey Lucy," he replied, dully, "where is she?" Harvey got out of the car behind him, and moved closer; offering a curt nod to the nurse. Lucy bit her lips and motioned for them to follow her to a building across the street. As they walked, Lucy explained to them that they could only get so many residents out of the building...at least, all the ones who _could _be evacuated. It was...a tragedy. That was for sure.

Despite that bit of information, Mike felt relief wash through his system. Grammy was fine.

"How did it happen?" Harvey asked curiously.

Lucy froze in front of the building, shivering in just her scrubs, so Mike pulled off his jacket and placed it gently over her shoulders comfortingly. She gave him a weak smile of thanks.

"No...body really knows..." She uttered softly and Mike knew she was telling the truth.

_Could it be...?_

"They're currently investigating the home...looking for survivors and such...some of the staff waited inside with the patients who couldn't leave while the firemen did everything they could to keep the fire under control," she twisted Mike's jacket sleeve between her fingers, "it could have been much, much more devastating..."

_Maybe..._

"Anyway, your grandmother is in here," Lucy continued, opening the door and stepped inside the room. Mike stared, surprised at how many elderly people were just...sitting there. Ambulance workers were tending to those who may have been injured or just needed medical attention because of the shock.

"Micheal!"

Arms were suddenly thrown around his shoulders and he gasped lightly. The scent of antiseptic and baby powder reached his nose, but he didn't mind it. He buried his face against his grandmother's hair and hugged her back tightly.

"Hey Grammy, are you okay?" He pulled away, gripping her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"Forget about me," His grandmother chastised, "what about you? You haven't visited me in so long...the last time I heard from you was when you were in the hospital." Her hand touched his face, and she smoothed her thumb across his cheek. Mike shook his head and took her hand into his own, squeezing it gently.

"Grammy, your nursing home just burned down..." he said softly. "I think your situation is more important then mine." _Although...what has been going on..._

His grandmother didn't look convinced, but sadness welled into her eyes, "Oh Michael...what is going to happen now?" She said, fear lacing her tone. Mike smiled comfortingly and ran a hand through her gray hair.

"Shh...it's going to be okay, I'm going to find you somewhere else to stay..." He said, his voice shaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Harvey nodding in agreement. Finally, his grandmother seemed to take notice of Harvey's existence and turned her gaze on him.

"Oh, who is this?" She asked curiously, looking between the two men. Mike smiled and motioned his hand towards Harvey.

"This is my boss, Harvey Specter, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned him before." He said thoughtfully. The old woman nodded absentmindedly and smiled at Harvey.

"Nice to meet you, Harvey," Ignoring his outstretched hand, she brought him into a hug. Harvey looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before patting her on the back.

"Nice to meet you too, Grandmother Ross." He said with a chuckle. Mike's grandmother laughed as well and pulled away, although her hands still remained on his forearms.

"Please, just call me Grammy."

After a few more words passed between them, Lucy returned to their side and explained to Mike that she needed to give Grammy her medication.

"That's fine," Mike replied with a small smile. Grammy rolled her eyes, her old attitude coming back, but dutifully followed her nurse to the first aid station. Mike turned to Harvey, depression falling onto his shoulders like cold water.

"I could've lost her..." Mike murmured, the realization making him feel ill. Harvey shook his head and squeezed Mike's shoulders.

"But you didn't, now all you have to worry about is where she's going." Harvey said matter-of-factly. "In these types of situations they're usually going to transport everyone to another nursing home in the city, or state; a sister home of some sort most likely." Mike nodded, comprehending what the older male was saying.

"I would hate for her to be so far away though..." Mike answered bitterly, his voice fading. Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly and smiled delicately.

"Don't worry...she's alive and well...and you still have me." Harvey added gently. The two shared a small moment of silence before Lucy was next to them again.

"Everything is fine," Lucy said, slightly out of breath from rushing around so much, "the fires completely out now...and...it doesn't look like there are too many casualties..." Lucy paused, her voice cracking slightly, "What we have to worry about now is those who need immediate help from smoke and shock...as well as the seniors we have now..." She motioned around the room. "There is a nursing home in just the next city that we think will be able to take at least half of them," Harvey nodded and Mike copied, "we would like you to sign some forms for your grandmother since she is under your health insurance."

"That won't be a problem," Mike said quickly. Lucy smiled and beckoned him to follow her to another station. Some other people who were not residents were signing forms for probably their parents, grandparents, and the like. After a few seconds of conversation with another nurse, Lucy finally presented the things he needed to fill out. Mike glanced at the address to the sister nursing home, his stomach plummeting.

"That's a four hour drive." He whispered to Harvey. Harvey pressed his lips together in a firm line.

"It's for the best." He murmured back to Mike. Mike nodded and released a heavy sigh, uncapping the pen, and started writing in the correct information for his grandmother's release from the burned down building. After supplying his health insurance and the rest of the needed info, Lucy took the papers and scanned them quickly before stapling them together.

"Once the entire search of the home is finished, we'll return anything that survived the fire, and you will be alerted immediately of the departure." Lucy said, directly to Mike. Mike nodded weakly and scratched his head.

"Um...okay...I'll say a quick good-bye to Grammy then." He said quietly. Lucy bowed her head in a 'by-all-meas' sense, and Mike led Harvey to where the beds were. His grandmother was sitting upright, pills and a glass of water in hand, her face contorted into a grimace.

"Come on Grammy...you know you have to take them." Mike said, drawing up a chair next to her bed. His grandmother smiled slightly and sighed.

"I know..." She sounded sad, but Mike touched her hand, and she lifted the pills to her mouth and swallowed them quickly with the help of some water.

"Get some sleep," Mike said, coaxing her under the sheets, "it's going to be a long, busy week for you." He murmured affectionately. His grandmother nodded and rested her head against her pillow.

"I hate to think that you'll be away from my counseling..." she said softly, and Mike was almost certain he heard his own heart breaking, "but promise me that you're...not doing those _things _anymore."

"I promise," Mike said, crossing his heart. He'd been sober for awhile now anyway.

"Also Mike..."

"Hm?"

"I love you so very much." She said, grinning. Mike smiled back and leaned over, wrapping one arm around her.

"I love you too, Grammy."

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent. Harvey and Mike stepped into the elevator without a word, and they found themselves back in Harvey's loft without so much as a single syllable. The silence was only broken when Harvey asked if Mike wanted any wine.<p>

"Sure..." came the reply. Mike settled down on the couch, a hand running through his hair feverishly. There was so much that happened...Grammy would be leaving soon, and Trevor's appeal was only a few days away...in fact, he hadn't really been looking into Harvey's plans for that day – but he didn't doubt the ability to save Trevor from prison. Harvey came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He set the glasses and bottle down before taking the seat next to Mike. Mike reached for the wine and poured both of them a decent amount of liquor before settling back with his own glass.

"So...do you think it was the stalker?" Harvey asked, quite out of the blue. It was such a sudden question that Mike accidentally choked on some of the blood red liquid. Harvey waited patiently for the male to compose himself.

"I-i don't know..." Mike muttered, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. He glanced at Harvey, who took a thoughtful sip of his own wine. "Do you?"

"Maybe..."

"Hm..." Mike focused on his wine again. He didn't forget that Harvey believed Rachel was the one behind all of this. Sure, he hadn't really thought much about it...but it was certainly far-fetched...wasn't it? After all...Rachel liked Mike right? More then...subordinates...at least that's what he thought after that day they spent together on this couch. She never did show too much interest in Harvey except for the occasional question about his work...and that envious glance once or twice when he hurried to follow Harvey to a meeting...or the dozens of hints she dropped about Harvey's social standing at the firm. Mike took a long drink of wine and re-poured the alcohol into his glass. All of that still didn't prove Rachel was the stalker...they hadn't had a single shred of evidence. Harvey told him the investigators he hired didn't have any leads thus far, and it seemed that this case was the last thing on their minds. Oh how Mike wished to have a few words with those idiots, but Harvey satiated him saying that he had everything under control. And he trusted Harvey...

"Whoa, slow down there," Harvey said, eying Mike filling up his glass for a fourth time. "We have work tomorrow you know." Mike rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, tossing his head back and gulped the liquor down with memorized reflexes.

"Has Jessica said anything...to you, about me?" Mike asked, stifling a hiccup. Harvey swished around the liquid in his own glass and sighed.

"The usual things...she certainly knows that somethings up, I'm positive about that."

"Somehow...our secret before doesn't seem to matter anymore." Mike said sadly.

"What secret?" Harvey teased. Mike frowned and laughed tossing a pillow on Harvey.

"Don't play dumb..." He said and sagged a little, rubbing his temples, "I should be fired,now, don't you think?" He muttered, not sure why he was still able to even come to work. "I'm well over my vacation day limit."

"I've got it covered." Harvey stated graciously, finishing off his glass. Mike was unsure, but he nodded and filled both of their glasses up, glad to have the alcohol numbing his senses.

"Fine, Harvey, I trust you." Mike replied, lifting his glass. Harvey grinned and toasted Mike.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The weekend rolled back around without a hitch. Once again, Mike found himself in a cab with Harvey as they drove to the hospital that the residents were staying at before being relocated to the next nursing home. Harvey had given Mike a pro bono case to work on, but it was hardly a punishment this time around; Mike was glad to be working again. There was no sign of the stalker, and Trevor's appeal was only four short days away. Late in the evening the night of the fire, Lucy had called detailing what happened. Apparently it seemed to have started from the kitchen and it was a wonder why nobody noticed before it got out of hand. The rest of the residents and staff were evacuated and immediately carted off to the nearest hospital for smoke inhalation. So far the only casualties were a few residents overcome by the smoke as well as one staff member who refused to leave them behind. As much as that made Mike's heart sore, he was just glad his grandmother was still alive.<p>

They pulled up in front of the hospital and Mike jumped out while Harvey paid the cabbie. Out front, ambulances were lined up awaiting the residents whom they would be shipping off to the nursing home. Walking inside with Harvey, they took his grandmother's room number from the front desk and set off to say their good-byes.

"Hello Michael," his grandmother called from her bed. Next to her, an elderly gentleman was dozing off while his family members tried to wake him up and get ready to leave. "Nice of you to visit."

Mike snorted and hugged Grammy tightly, "I wouldn't just let you go off somewhere far away without saying good-bye..." His voice faded slightly and he averted his gaze. His grandmother cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry...I know I'll be leaving you in good hands with Mr. Specter here." She looked at Harvey sternly. "Make sure you keep an eye on him, he has a habit of getting into trouble."

"Boy, you don't have to tell me that, Grammy." Harvey sighed, and dodged Mike's elbow with a short laugh.

Then it was done. Grammy was on her way to another nursing home, far away from Mike's watchful eye. Going...going...gone. Just like that. Mike bitterly turned on heel after watching the bus round a corner and walked back to the waiting cab, Harvey following in suit.

"You okay?" Harvey asked gently, coaxing Mike into the belly of the car. Mike nodded without a word and only stared out the window. With a sigh, Harvey shut the door. It was plain and simple, everyone seemed to want to get the hell out of Mike's life. First Jenny, Trevor, and Grammy...he really only had Harvey and Rachel. All fucking thanks to the stalker, whomever they are. The two people he trusted the most. He balled his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Rachel...Harvey's accusations still plagued him.

"_I think that Rachel...is the stalker."_

"Hm, here's a letter for you." Harvey said suddenly, breaking Mike from his thoughts. He hadn't realized that they were at Harvey complex again. Harvey shut the door to his P.O. Box and stared at the letter with furrowed brows. Mike arched an eyebrow and snatched the letter from the senior partner's hands.

"Do you have to interrogate my mail now?" Mike snapped. He ignored what ever Harvey's retort was and slid his finger under the flap of the envelope.

"Ow! Shit." Mike whined as a sharp pain drifted through his hand at the paper cut that formed carelessly on the soft flesh of his finger. Harvey rolled his eyes and took Mike's hand examining the wound.

"Jeez, you have shitty luck with envelopes." Harvey muttered, seemingly more to himself then Mike.

"I'm fine." Mike grumbled, pulling his hand away from Harvey's and searched in the contents of the letter apprehensively. "It's just the compensation for everything I lost..." He blinked. "Wow...that's a lot..looks like I'll be able to look for a new apartment!" Mike laughed, lifting his gaze back to Harvey's visage. Harvey only frowned, something flickering in his eyes...sadness?

"What's wrong?" Mike questioned nervously, tucking the check into his back pocket. Harvey tilted his head and flicked his finger towards the elevator. Mike, already fluent in Harvey's silent language, nodded and followed the senior partner to the elevator. They rode in silence...as per usual. Mike was left to sort through his own thoughts. Now that his grandmother was gone...the numbers that used to stand by him dwindled to Harvey, and Rachel.

_'I'm preparing a new gift for you. Although it might take a while…she is quite clever.'_

Who was the stalker talking about anyways? It _had _been sent from Rachel's phone...but...no...Mike still couldn't believe that she could possibly have a hand in anything that was happening. Could the stalker have meant his grandmother? Was the fire just a failed attempt at...murdering her? Mike clenched his hands against the glass wall of the elevator trying to steady his breathing. Was it a mistake that he sent her so far away? No...it was possibly better this way. She was better off far, far away from Mike. It was only a matter of time until the stalker was coming after _him_.

The elevator dinged and the doors worked themselves open. Harvey stepped off, followed by a dazed Mike. Silence.

"Harvey?" Mike asked weakly. Harvey tugged off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his couch with a tired sigh.

"Look, I was only saying that maybe it would be best for you to just save up that money rather then getting yourself a new apartment." Harvey said quite matter-of-factual. Mike arched an eyebrow and walked over to the couch as well, plopping down lazily.

"I dunno, I feel like I've been intruding to much on your personal space," Mike said, scratching his cheek, "besides, it would be better that way, I could maybe get some normality in my life...you know, after everything that's happened." It was honestly meant as a joke, but Harvey didn't even crack a smile.

"You would be safer here."

"I would be putting you in more danger."

Harvey let out a rough sigh and rubbed his temples, "Don't you fucking get it? It's my fault that you're involved in this." Mike was taken a back by his sudden anger, and bowed his head, turning his gaze to the floor. A small 'sorry' was uttered, and Harvey released another terse sigh before sitting down next to Mike.

"Look, I just feel that it's better if I'm able to easily keep an eye on you. If something was to happen to you because of me..." Harvey shook his head. "No, I absolutely cannot let that happen."

"Why?" Mike asked softly, his blue hues dull with exhaustion. He was just tired of these personalities he saw come out in Harvey. One second the senior partner claimed he had nothing to do with Mike, then the next second he wanted to _protect _him? Honestly, there was too many confusing things happening – it was all starting to make Mike rather ill. All he wanted was a break, a little measly, fucking break.

"I want you to stay here."

Why couldn't things just go his – _eh?_

"Eh?" Mike repeated out loud. He lifted his head to see Harvey looking away.

"Well...I suppose I just got used to you being around here." Harvey answered casually. Mike folded his hands together and stared into space thoughtfully.

"If that's how you really feel..."

"Do you want to stay here or not?"

Mike flinched unceremoniously. Any sense of pride Mike once held came dripping out through the cracks of his ego. There was nothing left of him now but a broken, broken shell. He had long been incapable of being self-sufficient, and now he had to rely on others. On Harvey. The thought almost made him want to cry, but he had nothing left to give. A small, silly smile twitched on his lips. Madness to think that he could possibly have doubted Harvey before. Harvey knew best, and Mike just had to hold on to that net of security. He felt safe. He felt secure, and _empty_.

"I want to stay here." Came the response.

* * *

><p>If it were any day – any <em>normal <em>day – Mike would probably feel embarrassed that people were starting to notice how he never seemed to leave Harvey's side at work. People chalked it up to just 'ass-kissing', but Harvey requested that Mike stayed close by so he could keep a better eye on him. _He's looking out for me._

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Harvey asked, shuffling some papers on his desk before stapling them together. Not waiting for a reply, he hit the buzzer.

"Donna -"

"Got it." Donna suddenly appeared at his doorway. She took the files from Harvey and hitched them under her arm, glancing at Mike for a second before turning on her heels and strode out of the office. Harvey folded his hands under his chin, smiling after his trustworthy secretary, before turning his gaze back on Mike. Mike lifted his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Sure," he said, hopping out of his chair. "I wanted to try out that new deli that opened up just a couple of blocks away." He grinned excitedly, although it didn't quite reach his sullen eyes. _How could it?_

Harvey nodded in agreement and re-buttoned his suit jacket before leading the way out of the office. Mike followed in tow, but paused slightly when he felt like somebody was staring at him. Turning his head to look around, he caught sight of nobody and decided to pass it off as his overactive imagination. _But it never was, was it?_

The two found themselves sitting down in the small deli, the warm scents of baking bread and roasting beef pervading the air. Mike almost felt comfortable in the light atmosphere, but still he could not shake the feeling of being watched. The prickling sensation on the back of his neck made him glance over his shoulders occasionally.

"What's wrong?" Harvey prompted, taking a bite of his sandwich. Mike opened his mouth, wondering if he should mention it, but he shook his head quickly and raised his own sub to his lips.

"Nothing Harvey…"

The day went by without any sort of rhyme or reason. Mike made it through by using the automatic motions that he would usually do on any normal day while trying to gather together the ribbons of his ripped conscious. Harvey seemed even more alert now that it was night, and they rode back to his apartment in silence. Words were hardly shared between them even though they were never seen more than two feet apart. It was merely because they'd both become accustomed to the silent language they shared, the unsaid words that the other understood. This is why Mike felt so safe, because Harvey was looking out for him. Thee Harvey. It felt like nothing would be able to harm him.

"Shit." Harvey hissed. They were sitting down on his couch drinking wine again. In silence, as usual. Mike glanced over the rim of his cup, his gaze blurry from one too many gulps. Harvey lifted his finger and quickly dialed a number into his phone.

"Hello, this is – " Harvey paused, his mouth curving into a frown, before transforming into a full on grimace. "Are you sure? And there's nothing you can say to change her m – well, what could have ca – I see…" Harvey got up and paced as Mike took another swig of crimson liquid. "I'll be there soon. Just don't do anything – no, better yet, don't let her do anything crazy." He hung up and cursed violently under his breath.

"What happened?" Mike slurred, stretching out across the couch like a cat before flopping over onto his back. Harvey tapped his chin and headed into his bedroom, placing his empty glass on the table.

"One of the witnesses I had planned to speak at tomorrow's trial is threating to jump off a building," Harvey called. "I have to go over there and talk some sense into her. It'll probably be nothing, but it will most likely take me awhile. Will you be alright by yourself?" Harvey asked, pulling on his suit jacket as he came back into the room. Mike nodded, his eyes closing as his gaze fogged.

"I need to get some sleep anyway…" Mike mumbled, from behind his forearm. Harvey nodded gruffly and made his way to the elevator.

"Check all the doors. Make sure the blinds are closed before you go to bed." Harvey listed, hitting the down button. "I'll be home soon." The doors opened and Harvey stepped inside. Mike sighed and rolled off the couch as the elevator dinged, and descended. He meandered over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to reawaken his senses. There was no point though. It would be best if he just went to sleep forever. At least he would finally be at peace. He gazed into space, unsure of what to do with himself. What would he usually do? What would the Mike do before? He could barely remember now…how odd. Those were happier days. When Jenny's golden hair made the room brighter and Trevor's laugh was rather contagious…by the end of the day they'd all be in hysterics. He felt wetness against his cheek and brushed his fingertips along his jaw. There was no use thinking about the past now…

The only thing left to do was find the stalker and end it all.

_The doorbell rang._

Mike nearly jumped out of his and nearly killed himself as he nearly broke his neck, stumbling over the furniture. He finally reached the door, and opened it quickly. He blinked.

"Letter for Mike." The man stated, his eyes shadowed by a baseball cap, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. Mike's blue eyes widened as the man handed him a white letter. It…couldn't be. Mike stretched out hesitant fingers and gripped the letter between his fingers. He opened it slowly and raised the paper to his eyes.

**_It all ends here._**

_Four words_. Smack in the middle of the page. Mike dropped the paper, his mouth have open in a scream. The man removed his baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Hello, love." Jack said, his mouth twisted into a grin. Mike was suddenly aware of the baseball bat he carried behind his back.

"N-no…you…you can't be…"

"No," Jack sighed, stepping inside causing Mike to stumble back. Jack closed the door behind him and Mike's breath caught in his throat. How could he have been so stupid!

"I'm not who you think I am, but I am not explaining myself either. Let's just say that you and I won't have to worry about the stalker anymore once I'm finished with you." Mike bolted, just as the bat came down hard against the wall next to him. He burst into Harvey's room, looking around for something to protect himself with.

"Come now! Don't be so rash! Just come quietly, and I don't have to crack your head open!" Jack sang, following him into the bedroom. Mike panted hard, his heart pounding so hard in his chest as his arms shook to find something. Anything! Mike crossed the room just as Jack entered and he pressed his back against the wall.

"Given up, pet?" Jack asked, maneuvering himself so that he stood between Mike and the door. Mike swallowed thickly, not knowing where to go. He was trapped, cornered, defeated. Why am I so weak? Jack closed in on him. Mike let out a strangled cry and launched himself at the man. Jack was caught off guard for a moment, but he quickly swung around the bat, landing it into Mike's ribcage. Mike let out a gasp of pain and rolled across the carpet, hitting the opposite wall with a pained screech as he clawed at his side. Broken ribs, most likely. They'd just barely healed from his previous encounters. Jack clucked his tongue and placed a foot on Mike's shoulder, turning him on his back, earning another anguished scream.

"This would have been a lot prettier if you would have just let me kill you right then and there." Jack said softly. Mike stared up at him, his brain foggy and hot with pain. He struggled to move, but the sharp spikes of pain in his chest were too much and Jack's foot was letting up.

"Now I feel like I should milk this moment even more…" Jack said thoughtfully. Mike's eyes widened and he rose his arms shakily, hooking them around Jack's leg and pushed with all his might. Jack, unbalanced, toppled to the ground and Mike thrashed to a sitting position, his breath coming out in haggard gasps and his lungs screamed for rest. Jack stared surprised.

"You're stronger than I thought…but you're still coming with me." Jack smirked lifting himself up again. Mike clenched his hands against the carpet, his eyes blurring with an onslaught of tears.

"S-t…a…why…why…are you…doing this…" Mike managed to cough out, his saliva stained with blood. Jack pressed a foot against his chest and pushed him back down, as Mike gave a silent scream. Jack leaned over him his eyes darkened with mischievousness.

"It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a secret. But let me just tell you something..." Jack pressed his mouth against Mike's ear as the male writhed in disgust underneath him.

_"I killed Jenny."_

He breathed heavily into Mike's ear. The sound reverberated in Mike's brain. It took a few seconds to register. Then everything went black as the bat connected with the side of his head.

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.__

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.__

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.__

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.__

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.__

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.__

_I killed Jenny. _I killed Jenny.____


	13. A Solitary Cell Whose Walls Are Mirrors

_Pain._

It was dark. Mike offhandedly believed it to be night. Pain flooded his system and his eyes grew taut in discomfort. Ah, his eyes were closed. His muscles felt heavy, his tongue felt like lead. Why couldn't he remember much? His thoughts were fuzzy, blurry, ambiguous visions that he couldn't quite place together. A few seconds passed, and the only think he could really make out was the heavy breathing through his nose. Where exactly was he? He tried to move, but his muscles cried out, unleashing another shockwave of discomfort through his veins. Slowly, but surely, memories cleared and he remembered one thing in particular.

Jack. Jack was his name. Jack had come to Harvey's complex. But why? Frustration in the form of a dull ache stabbed into his brain as he wracked it, trying to remember what had occurred, and why he could hardly move.

"Oh, I see you're awake then?"

The voice infiltrated his ears and he felt cold fingers of anguish clench around his heart. He remembered. Jack wanted to kill him! Just like he killed…Jenny? He killed…Jenny. Anger, fury, rage made his blood boil, but they were doused with the chill of fear as he felt a breath tickle his cheek.

"You probably won't be able to move for a bit, so I'll just talk to you like this." Jack stated. Mike could hear something scraping against the ground. It sounded like the cacophony of sounds created from metal against concrete. Where exactly were they? Mike bit back the question (he wasn't sure if he could even voice it anyway), and attempted to turn his head. His head smarted in return, and a small whimper met his ears. He realized uncertainly that it belonged to him.

"Poor things in pain," Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, pet, you'll be able to be fully functional again. After I hit you 'round the head with that bat you were out for twenty minutes. It took me a long time to get you to this warehouse, and you were kicking and struggling; screaming for _Harvey_." He spat the name as though it were a disease. "It was quite noisy, and you would make a scene if someone were to see you crying bloody murder in my car, so I had to sedate you. Tranquilizer is some powerful stuff if used correctly." There was a hearty laugh, and a bit of coughing, before Mike heard the other clear his throat.

"What do you want?" Mike asked, at least he wished it sounded like that. His mouth was heavy and it seemed filled with gumballs as he tried to pronounce the letters. In the end, it sort of came out sounding like, 'War do you won.' He furrowed his brows as best he could when Jack answered with a bark of dog-like laughter.

"Oh, oh, you are so funny when you try to make sense," Jack wheezed with another laugh. "I'm going to guess that you want to know why you're here…more so, why I've brought you here." In the time period of Jack laughing and talking, Mike managed to crack his eyes open a bit. Everything was a blurry canvas under his lids, and he could barely make out the dark-haired blob in front of him.

"It's quite a long story actually, as to why I'm here, and quite possibly as to why you're here. So I won't go into that. We don't really have a lot of time you know." Jack concluded distantly. Mike was confused. No one knew where they were, at least he thought so.

"Hum, yes, well, I suspect that the stalker will be here soon. I don't think they'll just sit by and watch me kill you. No, I think they'd rather do it themselves as I've learned." Still, the man named that person 'the stalker.' If Jack was so buddy-buddy with the person, why couldn't he just state their name and be done with it? By the looks of it, Mike would be dead soon enough and there would be no point in keeping it from him any longer. It was a bit scary how quickly he came to that conclusion, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He just wanted some goddamn explanations already!

"Patience, love."

Mike cringed away from a hand that lightly touched his chin, a small laugh following.

"Well it seems you're regaining some kind of movement."

Mike let out a shuddering sigh as he fought to keep his eyes open, "J-just…tell me what you want…" Okay, speech; starting to come back to him. Jack was quiet for a few moments before Mike could hear the chair shoved back.

"I don't really want anything. No – I lied. I do, yet my employer is refusing to give me that until certain things are met. But, I'm tired of the games, y'know? I'm sure you must be sick and tired of having to deal with the stalker, no?" Jack stopped, his previous footsteps echoing in the vicinity. Mike's vision cleared just enough to make out the leering face above him.

"See…this…person, told me that I had to take away _everything _from you. I suppose, at a point, I became a stalker myself. I watched you on a day-to-day basis…seeing as how I made sure that I moved into the apartment next to yours. I made sure I knew where your work was and what time you would need a cab so I would be able to be there…" Jack sighed, and checked his fingernails for dirt. "It became quite tiresome…especially when I had to stage certain things. Burning your apartment down – oh that caused a lot of trouble for all those other people - that girl's death. Oh yes, that was quite a struggle. The poor girl was unsurprisingly concerned to see me in her home. There was barely any struggling though, a quick dose of coliform and she was out. I guess it puts your mind at ease that she didn't feel any pain then…since I killed her when she was asleep."

Mike was hardly listening to the man. The only thing that was on his mind was that this was the fucking person who killed Jenny. Who killed Jenny! Mike struggled against whatever was restricting him that he only just then realized was a tape of some sort.

"Shh…" Jack hissed, his hands coming down on either side of Mike. "I'll let you out soon; I thought you wanted to know my purpose for being here. Isn't that right?"

"Fuck you!" Mike spat in his face, his face void of any other emotion but fury. Jack recoiled and wiped his face off, his expression contorting into an ugly grimace.

"Fine." Jack stated firmly. He whipped out a knife and Mike froze, his breath catching in his throat. This was it. He was going to die! There was a flash of the blade glinting in a dull light emanating from somewhere. Mike shut his eyes. He felt his wrists released. There was another whish of air and he was able to move his feet. Opening his eyes slightly, he flexed his hands and stared at Jack perturbed. Why? He frees him just like that?

"Oh no," Jack said, wagging his finger as Mike slowly started to rise. "This is going to be a little game…I'll give you a chance to find the exit, but there's no guarantee that you'll be able to get there faster than me." Mike felt his stomach churn. What this man was saying was that he wasn't in any shape to move fast enough….it really would be just a game! But there was still a chance…Mike would be able to find a weapon at least…anything to protect himself…then he would be able to be safe and sound with Harvey again.

Mike shook his head and tried to clear his senses. Pain still wracked his body, but he was able to see normally again although the corners of his vision were still blurry.

"So, what do you say? Take my offer up or I can just kill you here." Jack said, pointing the knife at his neck. Mike tilted his chin up, his brows furrowing. It was worth a shot. So he quickly turned away and started running. He ignored the sound of laughter that followed him as his eyes focused on the door on the far side of the room. Now that he was able to finally take in his environment, he realized it was a warehouse of some sort. By the looks of ripped banners hanging up on the walls, it looked like the place hadn't been used for years. Where exactly were they? Mike's hands found the heavy latch of the door and he struggled to pull it up, his heart pounding in his chest when he heard footsteps slowly coming his way.

"Still so weak…" Jack sang softly. Mike finally managed to snap the latch up and pushed the door open, shutting it behind him. Sweat dripped down his jaw as he held onto the door for balance as pain washed over him. Yep, something inside his body was definitely broken…but his legs were fine enough. He wound one arm around his midriff where the pain seemed to be emanating. Think Mike, think! Where to go…where to go? He decided to take a right down the dimly lit corridor. Breathing was getting harder with each step he took, and he felt himself slowing. No…! He had to keep going! He forced his body forward, only imagining how silly he looked; stumbling around like a chicken with his head caught off.

This was _insanity!_

No… - No – _Fuck._

His shoulder hit the wall as he struggled to take in a deep breath. He had to think. There was enough distance between him and the psychopath at the moment, although he wasn't sure about how long that was going to keep up. Nonetheless, he took in a haggard breath and glanced at his surroundings. Even though the warehouse was decrepit and in quite a sorry state, there must be _something _left over to help guide him – _something _left over to protect him. He gasped, his eyes finding a door not too far down the corridor. It was a stretch to think that it was the exit, but at least there would be some extra coverage. He pushed himself off the wall and struggled to lay his hands on the heavy handle. Pushing the screechy door open, he winced in pain at the ringing it left in his ears. Well…that was sure to blow his cover – but…

_Oh God! But –…oh God yes._

Tears almost rolled down his cheeks in glee. There were contraptions all over the wall, but he didn't bother taking a second to think about what kind of warehouse would hold this junk. His fingers quickly sought for the crowbar just at his left – anything else in the room was far too heavy for him to carry in his condition – and weighed it in his hands. It was definitely handy and could probably give Jack a pretty damn good concussion. Even if he was to die from the man's hands, or maybe a punctured lung from his broken rib; he'd go out with a bang.

"Oh I see you've found a weapon."

The voice sent a chill racing down Mike's back. He faced the man only to see Jack racing towards him with the bat. Taking a heartbeat to position himself properly, Mike swung the heavy crowbar upwards and managed to protect the bat's destination; his head.

"Stay away the fuck away from me!" Mike roared, his strength increasing as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. His knees shook to keep his body up, but he managed to force Jack back and reposition himself so that it was easier on his ribs.

"Feisty," Jack complimented, bending his knees and taking on a batter's stance.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled, racing forward. As long as he could get one hit on Jack – just _one _hit; he would be out of here! It surprised him when metal met bone with a sickening crack. He stumbled back, his mouth open in horror as Jack crumpled to the ground; holding his arm.

"You bitch!" Jack screeched, clawing at his arm. Mike felt his gorge rise as the odd angle the bone stuck out through his skin. Blood pumped from the wound in rivulets, splashing to the floor like thick raindrops. Mike covered his mouth as the scent filled his nostrils and he had the most inane urge to vomit. Did he really do that? He shook his head, trying to clear his senses and ran around Jack. It didn't matter, he was –

_Fuck!_

A hand clasped around his ankle, bringing him crashing to the floor and he struggled as a weight fell onto his back. Uttering a short gasp of pain as he heard a crack emit from his ribs, his hand released the crowbar.

"Like hell you're getting away that quickly!" Jack snarled, any calmness he once possessed pooling out from his wound. Mike felt a stinging sensation rise from his chin and rested just behind his eyes. God, the impact must've split his goddamn chin open! He cried out as an elbow met his lower back and bit down on his lip hard, ignoring the rush of copper that filled his mouth.

"Get. Off!" He yelled, using any strength he possessed to roll back over Jack. Luckily, he managed to break free, but Jack narrowly avoided getting squashed. Mike spat out some blood and struggled to stand up, nearly tripping over himself to get to the fallen crowbar. He grabbed it and ran out the door without as much as another look over his shoulder. Like hell he was going to look _back._ As soon as he was in another corridor he dropped to his knees and was violently sick over the floor. The blood, vomit, saliva, _more fucking blood _– it made him light-headed. Mike could see the corners of his eyes slowly darkening as sleep tried to claim his weak form. No…he wasn't safe yet. He spat a few time, trying anything to rid his mouth of the rancid taste of his stomach's contents. He looked away from the mess he made and struggled against the wall to the doubled doors at the end of the corridor.

_Somehow…_

He didn't know _how, _but he felt as though that the doors would lead him out to safety. Back to _Harvey._ They would drink wine. Mike would sleep away everything. They would laugh about the quality values of Fast Times at Ridgemont High. Everything would go back to normal. He pushed the doors open, a wide grin coming to his face.

_He was fre –_

The world spun as he was sent flying across the spacious room. His body hit the ground with a loud thud and he rolled over onto his side, his eyes wide, blank, and shocked.

_What just happened?_

"You thought you c-could get away?" Jack grunted his breath only a few inches from Mike's face.

_I was so close…_

"Not so fast, pet," Jack ground out, his blood dripping onto Mike's cheek. The blood slid down his jaw in a single tear-like clump.

He felt the weight let up on him and in horror, he turned his gaze upwards to look at the British man that stood over him. His injured arm was bent at impossible angle, but it was like Jack didn't care at all. _He's a monster! _And also, another thing he noticed was the bright, shiny, hunk of metal that was pointed straight at his forehead.

"Sto…p…" Mike wheezed, his voice pleading, pathetic – stale, and _useless. _"P-pl…lease…"

"I don't think so." Jack sneered, cocking the gun and pressed the cold metal against Mike's forehead. A whimper escaped the latter and he desperately, oh so weakly, clawed at Jack's arms, trying anything to rid the feeling of cold metal against his forehead. _Cold. Alone. Afraid. Scared. Helpless. Useless. _

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry…_

"Beg like she did." Jack grunted, pressing the gun further into the perspiring flesh.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

"P-please…"

A laugh rang out.

"Pathetic."

_I know._

Mike eyes closed tightly as he heard the click. Then the bang. How _dare _his last word was please. How _dare _he beg for his life? This stupid, horrible, fucked up – _screwed up _life. Wasted opportunities, countless setbacks – just a few things that molded, shaped his life. Where the _fuck _did he go wrong? Maybe it was when he saw his grandmother cry for the first time. Cry for her daughter, her step son – Mike's father and mother.

A tear slid from his eye closed eyelid. And it was only then that he noticed a few things. That his heart pounded loudly in his ears, that he was crying, and he was still breathing. Still alive. But he _had _heard the gunshot. His life practically flashed before his eyes. These things weren't adding up, and there was nothing more he hated then when he couldn't make sense of things he should understand. Opening his eyes slowly, his brain fogged with confusion and pain, he felt something warm drip onto his face. Yes, he was crying – but at the angle the water dripped, it couldn't have come from his eye.

No, this came from above. His eyes widened as his vision cleared. Jack stood, his eyes wide, his uninjured hand gripping at his abdomen where blood glossed his shirt, the gun clattering uselessly to the ground. Mike opened his mouth, his voice failing him. What was he to say? Scream? Shout? Nothing made sense. A bullet whizzed over Mike's head and imbedded itself into Jack's chest.

_Another._

_Another._

_Another._

_Another._

_Another._

Twelve. _Twelve. Twelve fucking gunshots_ rang out in the warehouse. He always had a knack for numbers. He screamed as Jack fell to the ground. At least he thought he did, but it was only because the man fell right on top of him. No, the _dead _man. It was clear he was _dead _by the fourth shot to his skull. _Dead. _The _fucking dead _man was _fucking dead _on top of him. Mike didn't understand. No, not at all. Not one fucking bit. How could Jack be dead? He shouldn't be dead, at least, that's not what was supposed to happen. Mike was supposed to be gone, dead, deceased, finished – and yet, the tables had turned so quickly. And yet, Mike wasn't the one who did it.

_And yet –_

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he struggled to turn around – to face the person who shot his assailant dead. But the dead man's body weighed heavily on his chest, crushing his already injured ribcage.

_And yet – _

His vision blurred out as he stared at the ground, the footsteps drawing closer.

_He would die here anyways. _

The blood. He didn't know if it was from Jack, or himself, but it was rushing down his stomach, amalgamating around their bodies like threads of warm silk. He found it vaguely comforting as he fell into a sleep, (or was it death) the bloody blanket and the soft tap of footsteps lulled him to sleep. He almost thought he heard a soft 'good night' in his ears. But his mind always played tricks on him.

_And yet – …_

* * *

><p>How many times had he listened to the harmony of screaming sirens? Sirens meant for him.<p>

_Sirens are loud. Sirens are annoying. _

"What the hell are you saying?" A voice snapped close to his ear. Mike's eyes fluttered open, his surroundings shaking. _Earthquake?_

"Idiot…we're in an ambulance."

_Am I really saying all my thoughts out loud…?_

"Harvey stop being so mean!" Another voice chimed in, her tone was sour and tinged with worry. "You don't know what he has been through…" Mike struggled to force his vision clearer, but hell, that was doing nothing for him at the moment. It was better to just sleep more. He was tired, his muscles ached, his chin smarted, and his chest felt numb.

"And_ you_ do?"

He fell asleep again, still unsure of what was happening; only certain that he was in an ambulance and he was a bit warm.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see Michael," the doctor joked, checking on the bandages that were wrapped securely about his torso. Mike stared blankly into space, and it took only a few seconds for the doctor to realize he wasn't actually paying attention. How could he? Shock? Disbelief…no…<p>

_Was he actually getting desensitized to the sight of blood?_

_Death. Death. Death._

That's all he had been witnessing lately. It was frightening to feel as though this would last forever. But he was too fucking scared to even think about it right now. No, not scared…He just hated not being able to do anything about it. Not when the answer seemed so close, so _fucking _easy to find. The problem was easy to solve; and yet Mike came up short.

_Jack is dead. _

That was good, right? If what the man was saying was true then everything that had happened so far was because of him…it should stop. But he _had _said that he wasn't the stalker. Which meant that he was just doing the dirty work? What did that mean? And…did the stalker kill Jack? The thought struck him just as he had opened his eyes the day before. He could've turned around, he could've looked. _He could've known_. And now that the only link between Mike and the stalker died…he was lost again.

"Mike!" Rachel appeared at the doorway, her usual work ensemble ruffled slightly as though she had run all the way through the halls. It was a few hours later after his check-up and the doctor let him sleep. But Mike didn't go to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw the blood spill from Jack's mouth, the man's eyes rolling up to the back of his head as his body convulsed and crinkle, submitting to death. Mike forced himself to smile, but it must've come out strangely because Rachel hesitated before continuing into the room.

"How do you feel? I mean, I know that…" she stopped, as he looked away and stared into the dull paint of the wall. He couldn't even look at her now. Not after…there was a possibility that…God. Dammit. He _had _to be so distrusting. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were? Jack's death was supposed to alleviate his concerns but no! It just _fucked up _his brain even more.

"Mike…"

He felt her hand stroke his cheek gently and he flinched away, his arms winding around his midriff protectively. Her touch no longer felt gentle, no longer felt soft, caring, compassionate. It burned his skin; scarred his _flesh_. It hurt. _Pain_.

"Mike you have to talk about what happened in there."

She was no longer beating around the bush now. Mike's fingers dug into the soft flesh exposed between the tough bandaging material. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. The guttural sound of pain that Jack made as he fell onto Mike, his body assaulted with spasms as the bullets did their work. _Twelve times._ Whoever shot Jack down like that…was not playing, only heightening his suspicions that is was the stalker. But why keep him alive? Wasn't this _sick _game over?

"Maybe Harvey will get more out of you, but I'll have you know he'll be here with police officers so you're going to have to talk."

God damn was she annoying. Her tone was bitter, as though she _expected _him to tell her everything that had happened.

"Leave me alone."

The woman huffed and left the hospital room, and Mike was alone again. So _fucking_ alone. All the time. It was better that way. He didn't deserve companionship, nor did he really want it now. He used to hunger for the limelight, to be popular, and likable. Now every face he saw was the face of a murderer, he face of a stalker, he face of a psychopath; he could trust nobody. Nobody except Harvey.

* * *

><p>"Now son, we'll just ask you a few questions." The police officer said. Mike grimaced in disgust at the stale scent of coffee upon the other's breath. It was oh so logical that a police officer would stink of the stereotypical cop beverage of choice. He wanted to cling to anything that made sense. <em>Anything <em>that made sense in this clearly illogical, mad, mad world.

"Who kidnapped you?"

"Jack." Mike whispered breathlessly.

"We're going to need a bit more information." The cop stated methodically.

"I fucking told you all I know!" Mike spat, his teeth bared. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and met Harvey's even gaze. "Sorry…" Mike sighed and twined his fingers together on his lap.

Blood. Everywhere.

"I really…don't know who he is."

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"Why does it fucking matter? He's dead isn't he?"

"Protocol." The cop comforted. But all Mike heard was an excuse to get into his mind, as though it would help alleviate the trauma.

"He killed my friend." Mike uttered his voice breaking. Harvey cleared his throat and the officer's looked at him.

"I think that's enough for today." He said, his cheek hollowing as he bit at the inside. The officers exchanged looks and nodded once.

"We will contact you later once Mr. Ross is out of the hospital." One spoke up, before he grabbed his partner and left the hospital room. Harvey turned to face Mike with furrowed brows.

"You okay kid, need anything…? I can get the nurse –"

"No…" Mike mumbled, his hand gripping Harvey's arm as the other man got up to leave. "Stay. Talk to me…about work." He needed any bit of normality at the moment, anything that made sense to him, anything tangible he could feed off of. It would help him stay sane, and Harvey leaving him alone wasn't going to make it better.

"Well - ," Harvey talked about the new case he got from Jessica and how difficult the client was being while Mike slowly drifted into a fitful, nightmare filled dream.

* * *

><p>Two days later he formally resigned from Pearson Hardman.<p>

Harvey helped him pack his things and Mike felt a strange emptiness in his soul as he stared at the cleaned cubicle. The only thing that remained on it was his ID card and the box of business cards that Harvey made for him. He picked both items up and held them close to his chest. They were pretty much the only things that mattered. The other associates were dead silent as Harvey led the way to his office. They all heard about what had happened to him, and they knew to keep their mouths shut. Even Kyle. Even George.

"Mike," Mike turned around and saw Harold panting to reach him before he went any further. "I-I know it isn't much, a-after everything you've been through and all but um -…" He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box of chocolates and handed them to Mike. "I hope it helps."

"Thank you…" Mike said, with a fake smile, his blue eyes dull. Harvey pulled on his arm and they walked into his office.

"How are you holding up, Mike?" Harvey asked, sitting Mike down on the couch, which had moved to the other side of the room closer to the window. Mike cradled the business cards, his ID, and the box of chocolates in his arms like they were fragile jewels, his gaze focused on the carpet.

"Fine…just…fine…"

* * *

><p>This chapter is short guys, but...the journey is coming to an end. I hope you all will stay tuned for the next, and final chapter of The Colour Jealousy. It's really been fun to see all of the reactions and ideas, thoughts and opinions. Thank you for all the reviews and just <em>reading <em>it! Really. Thank you! To all of you!

- LO


End file.
